Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness
by HP05
Summary: Now Complete! Harry is locked away for two years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit... When he gets out he is ready to accept his fate, but is he ready to forgive... It doesn't help when a New Dark Lord is on the rise and out for his blood...
1. Lost Soul

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 1: Lost Soul  
  
Harry Potter, the so-called savior of the Wizarding World lay on his back on a dirty stone floor. Harry had been rotting in Azkaban for 2 years now. His one-time friends hated his guts. They had been the ones that put him here. At the start of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had been distant and not talking much due to his Godfather's death. His friends tried to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to be able to get him out of his depression.  
  
Harry had trained hard during that summer learning Dueling techniques and Occlumency. He had mastered Occlumency with the help of his Mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Harry had taken great strides during that summer and things were looking good for the Light side with the captures of many Death Eaters. That was, until the first Hogsmeade trip.  
  
That first trip Harry would remember as the worst day of his life forever. Harry had gone with Ron and Hermione to Hogsmeade when Death Eaters attacked. Harry was split up from the group, fighting with all his might until he blacked out. After that, Harry only remembered getting his wand handed back to him and being supported by none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks Potter. The Dark Lord will be happy for you coming over to his side." He said as Harry jumped away.  
  
"HARRY HOW COULD YOU?" Hermione screamed crouched over a dead Ginny.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT POTTER!" Ron screamed running and tackling Harry.  
  
Harry was so surprised he didn't get out of the way. Lucius Malfoy apparated. Ron kept hitting Harry over and over again. If Ron kept going he surely would have killed him.  
  
"Ron. Stop." Hermione said coldly, "Don't kill him, let him rot in Azkaban." She said glaring evilly at Harry. Suddenly everything went black again.  
  
That was all Harry remembered. He didn't remember his trial. It all came in flashes, but the Dementors made it hard for him to remember anything. All he knew was Ron and Hermione testified to seeing him kill Ginny. It was their word, Harry's wand that the Killing curse had been thrown from vs. Harry's word. Of course they won. Veritaserum didn't work on Harry so there was no way for them to know if he was innocent or not.  
  
Of course Harry was innocent and that kept him sane like Sirius Black had done. In the two years he had been in Azkaban he had grown to hate his friends, professors and anyone he thought of as family. Now he just laid on the stone floor listening to his mother's screams all day and all night. Well, that wasn't actually true. He still had his vision and the pain in his scar.  
  
Harry learned a lot through his scar. He found that he could watch Voldemort contently if he wanted too. Harry witnessed many Deaths. Deaths of little children. Rapes. Many things that would scar Harry forever. He had seen so many sick things, he didn't even know if he could remember half of them, which was good, but the ones he remembered made his stomach turn.  
  
The bell rang signaling that it was time for dinner. All they got was dry bread and a cup of water. That is what they got for all of their meals. Harry hadn't had an appetite since he entered Azkaban. Harry probably never thought he would ever have an appetite again for the rest of his life. That is what he got. A life-sentence. He would rot in hell until he died or until he escaped, which he didn't have the heart to do even though he probably could.  
  
.........  
  
"NO this can't be?" Minister Fudge screamed.  
  
"I am afraid so Cornelius. We all have made a great mistake," Albus Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"But this means he will turn for sure now, when he gets out," The Minister said with a sigh.  
  
"You are forgetting how amazing young Harry Potter was when he was convicted Cornelius," Albus said as Cornelius nodded.  
  
"Yes, he was pretty brilliant. How do we know he is innocent?" Cornelius asked as Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"The Death Eater that was caught in last nights attack was Draco Malfoy. When we asked what crimes he had committed he admitted to framing Potter. The Death Eaters have been acting like Potter was a part of them to keep him in Azkaban," Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"Well, you will have to report this to the Weasley's, because I don't think I am well liked around there," Cornelius said as Albus nodded.  
  
"I will go tell them before I go and pick up Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry nodded.  
  
"You think I should get a Prophet Reporter and report the story to them?" Cornelius said as Dumbledore nodded solemnly.  
  
"It would be nice for Harry to get his named cleared before he is let out," Albus said before nodding.  
  
He apparated straight to the Weasley's. They lived at Grimmauld Place now because the Burrow had been destroyed although no one had been hurt. Death Eaters had attacked the home a couple days after Harry had been imprisoned. They left a message that made the Weasley's hate Harry even more.  
  
Harry Potter will break out of Azkaban and burn all of you and your muggle- loving friends to the ground. He will piss on the ashes.  
  
Albus apparated right in to the front room. The portrait of Mrs. Black had been gone for a long time so there was no screaming. Molly Weasley walked into the room, upon hearing the sound of apparation.  
  
"Albus, what are you doing here?" Molly asked surprised at seeing the Headmaster.  
  
It had been a long time since the Order of the Phoenix had Grimmauld Place as their headquarters. Hogwarts became their permanent headquarters at the start of Harry's sixth year. The Ministry had given the house to the Weasley's when Harry had gone to Azkaban along with all of Harry's money, besides Harry's inheritance that Dumbledore never had a chance to give to Harry.  
  
"We need to have a talk. I need the whole family along with Hermione there," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Okay Albus. This is about that boy is it?" Molly Weasley said hatefully.  
  
"It actually is Molly, but before we start discussing it we need the whole family to be here," Albus said bowing his head.  
  
"All right Albus," She said sort of nervous at the way Albus was acting.  
  
Albus took a seat in the kitchen while Molly went and round up all of the family. Hermione and Ron were together and probably going to get married. They were a summer out of Hogwarts and they were as happy as could be in the situation. This would have been Ginny's last year at Hogwarts. Fred and George's joke shop had been booming and they had made the family and themselves more money than they have ever had.  
  
Charlie and Bill weren't doing too well after Ginny's death. They blamed themselves for not seeing the evil in Harry. They both quit their jobs and went into Auror Training to catch the Dark Wizards that hurt their Sister. Percy, well, Percy was another case. He hadn't made up with his family yet when Ginny had died so he used it to grow farther apart from them, although he wasn't a dark wizard. He was the Head of the newly formed Department of Justice, which pretty much was a lower version of Council of Magic Law.  
  
It took Molly awhile to round up everyone, because they were all off on their own in the huge house. Once the entire family, excluding Percy, was there did Dumbledore begin.  
  
"Hello everyone," Dumbledore said raising his head.  
  
The Weasley's and Hermione could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"I haven't done many things that I have regretted in my life, but the thing I am about to tell you is something that I hold the most regret for," Albus began as the Weasley remained silent. "Today, we were interviewing a captured prisoner and he admitted to framing Harry for the murder of Ginny."  
  
There was utter silence throughout the room. Everybody held blank expressions on their faces. Ron's quickly turned to anger.  
  
"That is BULLSHIT. We saw him do it." Ron shouted angrily.  
  
"I am afraid you were mistaken Ron. Draco Malfoy admitted to taking Polyjuice Potion..." Dumbledore began, but Ron cut in.  
  
"MALFOY!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Boy, shut up," Bill said angrily with intensity in his eyes that made Ron go quiet.  
  
"Yes, Draco admitted to stunning Harry and taking Polyjuice Potion. Then he ran and killed Ginny before running back over, reviving Harry, and apparating away. Lucius and Draco had it all planned," Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
Hermione and Molly began to cry immediately. Charlie just walked out of the room without another word, trying to control himself. Ron just stood there not uttering a single word. He began to comfort Hermione and his Dad did the same with Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George were beside themselves. Bill let out a growl of anger that Moony would have been proud of and started punching the wall. Fred and George began to try to restrain him, but he threw both of them off.  
  
"Losing your temper will not help this situation Bill. I asked you to remain calm," Albus said though he felt what Bill was feeling. Bill turned around instantly.  
  
"I want to come with you to get him," Bill said as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"All right. We better get going then," Dumbledore said as Bill nodded. They both apparated at the same time.  
  
.........  
  
They apparated to the Ministry where they went to the Department of Justice. Dumbledore needed Percy Weasley to send out the release papers to allow Harry to get on the boat to come back to the Ministry. When they arrived, Percy had already done what needed to be done. The Minister had already talked to him and he didn't seem to be in the mood to talk to Dumbledore or his brother.  
  
Dumbledore and Bill apparated out to the boating dock. By the time they rowed out to Azkaban the release papers would be there. They walked up to the man who was standing next to the boat.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore," The man said with a nod, "You guys will be going to Azkaban tonight?" The man asked as Dumbledore and Bill both nodded.  
  
"Yes, we would like to leave right now McKinney," Bill said quickly as the man nodded.  
  
"Let's go," McKinney said as they all got on the boat.  
  
.........  
  
Harry just finished his dinner...if you can call it dinner. Harry crawled back to the corner. Harry tried to hide from the Dementors as best as he could. As if that worked. Harry curled up in a ball feeling the cold air pass by him. The cold air began to come closer and he heard his Mother's screams begin in his head again. He felt a cold hand grab hold on him. He felt so cold; he couldn't handle it any more. He passed out.  
  
He didn't know long he was out, but when he woke up, he was in a room. He wasn't in his cell any more. He laid on a rock hard bed in the hospital wing of Azkaban. He reached for his glasses, being blinded. Someone put his glasses on his face.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Potter. Eat that chocolate," she said pointing to a big chunk of chocolate on the bedside table.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"You have been released Mr. Potter. Congratulations," she said before exiting the room.  
  
Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He looked at the chunk of chocolate. He wanted to throw up. No he was going to throw up. Harry put his head over the side of the bed and vomited all over the floor. He vomited up pretty much all the stuff he had eaten for the last two years. The lady came back into the room.  
  
"The boat to take you back to the Ministry is here," she said walking over to Harry.  
  
The lady was the first contact Harry had had with anybody since he arrived in Azkaban. He hadn't talked to any of the other prisoners. She helped him out of the bed. She did a quick cleaning charm for the vomit, which wasn't really that much before she helped support him all the way out of the small building. Harry almost jumped away from the lady at the sight of Albus Dumbledore ten feet away.  
  
"It is all right Mr. Potter. They are here to take you away from this place," she said sadly as Harry visibly calmed down.  
  
She continued to help him towards the boat. Dumbledore walked over to help, but the woman told him she didn't need help. Harry was thankful. She helped Harry into the small boat.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said when she let go of him.  
  
"Your welcome Harry, I mean Mr. Potter," the girl said as Harry smiled his first smile since the day that changed his life forever.  
  
"It is alright..." Harry said trailing off not knowing her name.  
  
"Katie. Katie Bell," she said as Harry nodded. She turned to Dumbledore, nodded and walked back towards Azkaban.  
  
.........  
  
The boat ride held an awkward silence. Harry didn't speak a word to Albus or Bill. Harry settled at looking out into the distance. The ocean was a deep blue and in no time Harry found himself deep in thought. Soon the boat pulled up to the dock. Dumbledore and Bill both hopped out the boat and offered a hand. Harry did not take it. He got to his feet and got out of the boat on his own. He looked around at the scenery and breathed in the first fresh air he had in a long time.  
  
"We are going to take a Portkey straight to the Ministry," Dumbledore said as he conjured a Portkey. "We are going to have to talk."  
  
Harry just gave him a cold look and put a hand on the boot Portkey. Harry felt a familiar tug and then a swirl of colors. Harry hit the ground with a loud thud. Dumbledore and Bill were instantly at his side, but Harry waved off their hands and got to his feet. Harry was dirty, his hair was long and he had a full-grown beard that needed to be cut. He looked to see the Minister of Magic in front of him. The Minister offered him a seat.  
  
"Have a seat Harry," the Minister said as Harry just gave him a cold glare.  
  
"I think I will stand," Harry said, uttering his first words since he had talked to Katie Bell.  
  
"All right stand then. We at the Ministry are sorry for you wro..." Minister Fudge began but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Save the crap Cornelius. I don't need to hear it. What I want to do is go to my house and have a shower," Harry said as Fudge and Dumbledore both looked at each other.  
  
"Harry your house was given to the Weasley's after you went to Azkaban," Dumbledore said as Harry sighed.  
  
"You gave away my house. Sirius' house," Harry said anger building up. "Well that is just great. I bet you gave them all my money too?" Harry said as Fudge nodded.  
  
"Money is not an issue Mr. Potter, the Ministry will be giving you..." Fudge began but Harry cut him off again.  
  
"I don't want the Ministries dirty money because is all it is. What I want to do is the leave this god damn place that I use to think was a home," Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Does that mean you are leaving the Wizarding World?" Fudge said with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Yes, that what it means Cornelius, but only after I kill Voldemort," Harry said as Fudge flinched.  
  
"Well, I want a shower so I need a place to stay and I want my wand back," Harry said looking down at the floor.  
  
"You can come to Grimmauld Place and..."  
  
"No Bill. I don't want to have anything to do with you or your family," Harry said hatefully although he still looked at floor.  
  
"Hogwarts it is then," Dumbledore said quickly feeling the tension, "I have your wand there anyway."  
  
"Let's go then," Harry said still looking at the floor.  
  
"Portus," Dumbledore said conjuring another Portkey. "Take hold Harry. Bill I will be back at Grimmauld Place in a little while."  
  
"All right sir," Bill said with a nod before apparating.  
  
Harry felt the unusual tug and with a swirl of color he felt himself jerked off to Hogwarts. He landed on the floor in the Headmaster's office. Again Albus offered a hand and Harry shook him off. He got to his feet. Albus took a seat behind his desk.  
  
"Have a seat Harry," Albus said as Harry just glared at him.  
  
"No. Just give me my wand," Harry said angrily.  
  
"I am sorry it had this to be this way Harry. I couldn't predict this to happen to you," Dumbledore said opening his desk drawer. "Here is your wand." He said handing Harry his wand.  
  
When Harry took it and an orange glow sparkled around Harry. It was something Harry hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling gave him hope, like the phoenix song was being sung. Harry waved his wand and felt the power he hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
"Harry I have something I need to give to you," Albus said as pulled out a stack of parchments. "This is your family's inheritance."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't give that to the Weasley's too," Harry spat angrily.  
  
"I was supposed to, but I held onto it," Albus said as Harry looked.  
  
"Why?" He said sadly in a low tone.  
  
"Because in my heart I knew you didn't do it," Albus said slowly.  
  
"BULLSHIT! Then why did you let me rot in Azkaban? Did you know what I saw? I saw everything. Every murder, every rape, EVERYTHING! So you can go to hell," Harry said fuming as he started to pace.  
  
"I understand your anger. I will get these papers ready for you so you can go live at your family home," Albus said sadly.  
  
"Fine. Where will I be staying?" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Let me show you," Albus said standing up.  
  
"No I think I can find it myself if you give the password," Harry said as Albus nodded.  
  
"The password is Chocolate Frogs. It is in the old Defense Against the Dark Arts office," Albus said as Harry turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Albus sat back in his chair. Albus's eyes went up.  
  
'People in the castle don't know he is innocent.' Albus thought getting up and running out of his office.  
  
.........  
  
Harry was walking slowly down the corridors. He still couldn't believe that he was free. Only 3 hours ago he was rotting in Azkaban and now he was free. He felt free. He almost made it to his old Defense Classroom when someone let out a shriek.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? STUPEFY!" His old Transfiguration professor shrieked. Harry moved out of the way drew his wand.  
  
"Harry! Minerva! Stop!" Albus screamed running up. Harry still had his wand pointed at his old Professor.  
  
"What is he doing here Albus?" she asked angrily.  
  
"He is here because he is innocent Minerva. He has been pardoned," Albus said as he put a hand on Minerva's wand and pulled it down.  
  
Minerva was too shocked to say anything. Harry just put down his wand and walked past them in to the Defense Classroom. He said the password and walked up the staircase in to the office. There was a door behind the desk that led to the room and the bathroom. The first thing Harry did was go straight to the shower.  
  
Harry went straight to the tub and soaked. He soaked in the tub for a long time, just scrubbing himself. Once he got all of the dirt and grime off he let out the water. He got back in the tub to get the smell out. He scrubbed himself until he was satisfied with his smell. Then he washed his hair for a long, long time. He got out of the tub and dried himself off. He wrapped his towel around himself and looked at his dirty robes and underwear.  
  
"That is disgusting," Harry said to himself walking out of the bathroom.  
  
He stood in the mirror and began to shave. He shaved his whole beard off. Harry looked at his untidy hair and pulled it back behind his ears. It wasn't really Harry's look, but it brought out his emerald green eyes. When he got out of his room, he saw a set of robes and clean underwear waiting for him. They were all brand new, still in the package. There also was a meal waiting. There was a little note.  
  
Dear Harry, If you need anything just call for Dobby. Dobby will come if you call his name.  
  
Harry huffed. Now he was going to pamper him. There was a knock on the door. Harry glared suspiciously at the door. He didn't know if he wanted to answer it. The person knocked louder this time. Harry let out a sigh and pulled the door open. Harry was about to yell at the person, but stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hello," he said quietly.  
  
"Hey Harry. I just stopped to talk you," the girl said as Harry nodded and ushered for her to come in.  
  
"I need to dress. You can just wait in here," Harry said walking over to his stuff and walking in to the bathroom. She smiled at him.  
  
'Man he sure looks sexy in just that towel.' She thought to herself as Harry disappeared through the door. Within a couple minutes Harry came back fully dressed.  
  
"So Katie what is it you want to talk about?" Harry asked taking a seat on the bed. She sat next to him.  
  
"I want to ask you something. When I first got stuck at Azkaban, you were in pretty bad shape. You didn't seem to be just affected by the Dementors. There seemed to be physical abuse too. I was wondering if you remembered what happened?" Katie asked as Harry bowed his head.  
  
"I remember a little. The first year at Azkaban was hell. Someone kept coming every so often and beating the shit out of me," Harry said as Katie frowned.  
  
"I know. I found you. Lying on the floor outside of the hospital wing. Someone had put you there," Katie said as Harry nodded.  
  
"I remember. Were you the one that healed me and gave me the chocolate?" Harry asked as Katie nodded.  
  
"Yes. When I found you I didn't want to help you, but it was my job so I levitated you to one of the beds. When I revived you, you talked to me," Katie said as Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I did and what did I tell you?" Harry asked as Katie smiled.  
  
"Well you were quite charming Harry. After we talked, I knew you were innocent. You actually told me when you were sedated that you were innocent," Katie said as Harry smiled at her.  
  
"That is nice to know. Why are you at Azkaban?" Harry asked as Katie looked down at the floor.  
  
"Well, Percy and I had a relationship. He told me that he could get me an apprenticeship at St. Mungo's, but when we broke up he got me reassigned to Azkaban," she said sadly.  
  
"That rotten bastard," Harry said angrily.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew who was attacking you?" Katie asked as Harry frowned. Tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
"I don't think I am ready to talk about that," Harry said sadly, looking up at Katie.  
  
"I am sorry Harry. I am so sorry for what they did to you, but I need to know. I need to know to get them put in Azkaban for what they did to you," Katie said as Harry just shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Harry said as Katie grabbed hold of his face. Harry was about to jump back, but for some reason he didn't.  
  
"Harry, it does matter. The person almost killed you. You would have died if he hadn't dropped you off in my care so the person knew he beat you badly enough to kill you," Katie kept on going.  
  
"Katie, I am telling you now, it doesn't matter. Drop it. Please, I don't want to go in to it. I just got out of that place. I don't want to bring back memories of that horrid place," Harry said sadly, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I won't press you on it. Maybe I should go," she said quickly before getting up and running to the door.  
  
"Wait!" Harry called out, "Will you come by tomorrow? It would be nice to have someone to talk to," Harry said as Katie smiled.  
  
"Of course, but I will have to come by after I get off work," she said as Harry only nodded.  
  
"Okay," Harry said quietly as she nodded. She smiled at Harry before she shut the door behind her.  
  
Harry went over to the food and found it was cold. He threw it in the waste bin and got it to bed. Harry lay there for quite sometime thinking. Katie had brought back memories of when he got attacked in Azkaban. It hurt to think about it. He couldn't believe that he could do such a thing to him. Harry had trusted him with his life, but that didn't matter any more. None of it mattered. He was out. He was going to kill Voldemort and he was going to leave the Wizarding World.  
  
..........  
  
Okay this is my second story I am starting... I hope all my fans like it... I want to know what you all think about it... Do you think I should continue or just let this story go? I don't know where the story is going after Harry kills Voldemort... please review... idea for things after Harry kills Voldemort is accepted along with flames... 


	2. The Heir of Gryffindor

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 2: The Heir of Gryffindor  
  
Harry woke up the next morning fumbling for his glasses. He had forgotten where he was for a split second. He had thought he had been dreaming about being released. He put on his glasses and stretched. He let out a big yawn. His stomach grumbled. He took the water pitcher and poured himself a glass. He drank the water before he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.  
  
He got ready and went back in to his room there was another set of robes waiting for him. Soon he was fully dressed and he looked at the meal that was left for him. There was another letter from Dumbledore. He let out a sigh and he took the letter and began to read.  
  
Harry,  
  
Again here is some food. If you are still hungry you can call for Dobby or you can come to the Great Hall. I still have your trunk and all your school items in my office. You can have it back. I have gotten the paper ready all we need is for you to sign them and the ministry to verify them.  
  
Harry read the letter and looked at the meal. He was hungry. He took the top off the lid and looked at the food in front of him. Four eggs, four pieces of bacon, four sausages, with four pancakes. Harry let out a laugh.  
  
"Dumbledore you are outdoing yourself," Harry said to himself as he began to eat.  
  
Harry ate for quite sometime. He ate everything. There was nothing on his plate when he was done. He got up and walked towards the door. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but he wanted to get out of Hogwarts as quick as possible and he was still sort of hungry.  
  
Harry walked to the Great Hall in silence. When he walked in, there was more silence, as Harry walked straight up to the staff table. The staff looked at Harry in fear. Professor Flitwick looked depressed. Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Albus, I would like to sign those papers so I can go," Harry said quietly, looking away from all his former Professors.  
  
"All right Harry. Would you like to eat anymore?" Albus asked as Harry shook his head.  
  
"I am all right," Harry said looking at the floor.  
  
"Potter, you are still the same little bastard that you were before you went to Azkaban. Take a seat and eat a little."  
  
"I said I was all right Severus," Harry said glaring at the man that had put him through hell when he was at school.  
  
"Well I thought you would be happy to be out Potter," Severus said. "I mean the Dark Lord had everyone fooled. Kept on telling his Death Eaters how we were planning to break you out. It was rather amusing."  
  
"Quiet Severus!" Albus said warningly.  
  
"You better watch your mouth Snape!" Harry growled dangerously. "You can tell your Master that I am coming for him and every little one of his little Death Eaters including yourself."  
  
"Is that a threat Potter?" Snape said standing up, drawing his wand.  
  
"You're damn right Snivellus." Harry said in a low powerful voice.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" Snape screamed as Harry avoided the leg locker curse.  
  
"Expelliarmus! Furnunculus! Densaugeo!" Harry said in one quick moment, surprising everyone.  
  
All three spells hit Snape. The disarming spell hit Snape in the chest sending him flying back. He caught his wand in his outstretched hand. The second spell hit Snape, which made boils break out all over his body. The third spell was Snape in the face. His teeth immediately started to grow.  
  
"Two years rotting in hell and I still have enough strength to take you out Snivellus. Just imagine if I was at my full strength. Let's go Albus," Harry said angrily as Albus looked towards the fallen man.  
  
"Minerva would you please get Severus to Madam Pomfrey. I need to take care of this," Albus said as Minerva nodded.  
  
Harry followed Albus out of the Great Hall and to his office. They walked in silence. When they got there Harry took a seat and Albus took a seat at his desk.  
  
"All right we have a lot to talk about, but first I need you to sign this," Albus said handing him a thick document.  
  
Harry took it and began to read through it. Albus didn't seem surprised at the fact that Harry was reading the whole document word for word. When Harry was finished Harry signed it.  
  
"Here you go. I want those verified by tonight," Harry said standing up.  
  
"Please remain seated Harry. We have much to talk about," Albus said as Harry gave him a cold glare and sat down.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you about your heritage. Let me start with your Great Grandfather. Your Great Grandfather was a powerful wizard. Alex Dean Potter was one of the Greatest Wizards of his time. He was apart of the AK22 Ranger squad. To sum it up, he was a Dark Assassin. The mansion you are inheriting is an ancient house with many ancient things. This mansion is untraceable. The only way to get into the house is if the owner to the house wants to let you in so that means no one can bother you if you don't want them to, and no one can find you unless you tell them." Albus said as Harry only gave a blank look.  
  
"What about you?" Harry asked as Albus frowned.  
  
"I would know the location, but I wouldn't tell anyone," Albus said as Harry nodded.  
  
"I will hold you to that Albus. Now may I go back to my room?" Harry asked as Dumbledore frowned and shook his head again.  
  
"Hold on one second. I have a couple more things to tell you. I need to give you this," Albus taking out a book from his desk. "It is a book on your heritage."  
  
"I am sorry Albus, but this says Godric Gryffindor?" Harry said as relation sunk in.  
  
"Yes, Harry I know. I was reading through this book on Godric Gryffindor and I have found you are the Heir of Gryffindor..." Albus said as Harry cut in.  
  
"Don't you mean descendant of Gryffindor?" Harry asked as Albus shook his head.  
  
"No. The Heir of Gryffindor. I found that out in that book so that means I should give you this," Albus said levitating the Sword of Gryffindor to Harry. "This is yours."  
  
"Can I ask you something? Where is Fawkes?" Harry asked looking at Fawkes perch as Albus frowned  
  
"Fawkes left me some time after you were put away." Albus said sadly.  
  
"Why? Where did he go?" Harry asked, apparently confused.  
  
"Well you are innocent. He saw my mistake and shunned me for it so he left me. I didn't get it until I found you were innocent," Albus said, as there was an awkward silence.  
  
"Well it surprises me. I always thought you were the Heir of Gryffindor," Harry said looking at the Sword of Gryffindor up and down, breaking the silence.  
  
"Many people mistake me for that, but in truth I am the Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw," Albus said as Harry only shrugged. Harry was so caught up in knowing about his heritage he forgot he was mad at the man.  
  
"Can I go now?" Harry asked as Albus sighed.  
  
"Yes you may go now. I will come tell you when the forms have been verified," Albus said as Harry stood up.  
  
There were thunderous footsteps from behind the door. The door to Albus' office soon banged open.  
  
"HE WAS INNOCENT! I TOLD YOU ALBUS! I SAID FROM THE BEGINNING HE WAS INNOCENT! WHERE IS HE?" Harry's old half-giant friend said grabbing Harry into a huge hug.  
  
"Remus and I said from the beginning he was innocent Dumbledore," Hagrid said, still hugging Harry.  
  
"I know Hagrid," Albus said with a nod.  
  
"Hagrid! AIR!" Harry choked out.  
  
"Sorry Harry. I am just so happy you are back. It is true. Remus and me stuck by you," Hagrid said as Harry smiled.  
  
"That is nice to know Hagrid. Could I ask how Remus has been?" Harry asked as both Hagrid and Albus frowned at the same time.  
  
"Well Harry, Remus and I got into a, uh, duel after you were put away. Remus was livid when I wouldn't do anything to help you. None of the Order or myself have seen him since," Albus said as Harry's face immediately fell.  
  
"I am sorry Harry. Both of our emotions got the best of us. We both said some things that we both regretted, or more so, I regretted, but I sent him an Owl telling him that you were cleared and I was sorry, but he never responded. I presume he will arrive tomorrow because tonight is the full moon," Albus said quickly as Harry only glared.  
  
"I am going back to my room. It is nice seeing you Hagrid. I will come by and talk to you sometime. Dumbledore," Harry said, "if I leave tonight, I want you to tell Remus my location. I want to talk to him."  
  
"All right Harry," Albus said nodding.  
  
"Bye Hagrid," Harry said walking out of the room.  
  
Harry felt better after leaving Albus's office. Knowing that Hagrid and Remus both believed he was innocent made Harry feel good. Harry walked down the corridors back towards his room. He hoped he could see Remus before he went to his house. He turned down the corridors where his room was, but then he stopped in his tracks. He drew his wand.  
  
Ron Weasley was standing in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He looked at Harry who was walking up to him with his wand drawn. Ron looked nervous.  
  
"Hi, Hi Harry," Ron stuttered out.  
  
"Get out of here," Harry said in a low voice. "I don't ever want to see you again."  
  
"Harry, it is me Ron. Your best friend," Ron said sadly.  
  
"MY BEST FRIEND. My best friend that got me sent to HELL. FUCK YOU. GET OUT OF HERE. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Harry screamed angrily.  
  
Ron stumbled back and ended up tripping over his own feet. He fell on his ass. He quickly got up and walked off with his head bowed. Hermione came out of the classroom to see what was going on. She stopped in her tracks upon seeing Harry. She ran over to him and tried grabbing him into a hug, but Harry stopped her. He grabbed her by the wrists.  
  
"Don't touch me. You disgust me. As I told Weasley I don't ever want to see any of you guys again," Harry said pushing her away.  
  
"Ha--Ha--Harry. Please let me explain," she choked out through a sob as she sunk to the floor.  
  
"Explain what? Explain how it was your fault I was rotting in hell for two years?" Harry yelled angrily.  
  
"Harry we didn't know," she said sobbing.  
  
"You didn't? You didn't know? That is bullshit. Ron was too busy kicking my ass and you were to busy ranting about having me put in Azkaban to pay attention. What did you think? I ran ten yards away just to go in to Lucius Malfoy's arms. Are you an idiot? YES YOU ARE YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" Harry screamed as Hermione sobbed louder.  
  
Harry ran past her and into the classroom. He was so mad; he thought it was the maddest he had ever been. He was surprised he didn't do accidental magic in on her. He went to his room and jumped into his bed. Then he did something he hadn't done for along time. Cried. He began to sob. He never cried in Azkaban, not even when he saw a three-year-old girl being raped by a Death Eater.  
  
He couldn't control himself. All the tears unshed over the past 3 years poured out of his eyes. He cried for Sirius. He cried for what happened to him. How his friends and Dumbledore had turned their backs on him. All the innocent victims that had been murdered or raped by Death Eaters. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore and then he went into a forced sleep.  
  
.........  
  
Harry got woken up some time later and took a shower. He got dressed in new robes that appeared in the bathroom. Harry thought Dumbledore had the shower activated to bring new robes every time he showered. He got dressed and put his hair in a ponytail. He went back into his room and laid on his bed. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I don't who it is, but I don't feel like company right now," Harry said kind of rudely.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry," a girl's voice said from behind the door. Harry got up and ran to the door. He opened it to find Katie turning to leave.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Harry said as Katie turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey, how was your day been?" she asked as Harry ushered for her to come in. Harry just frowned.  
  
"Not good I guess," she said frowning at him.  
  
"I saw Ron and Hermione," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh," she said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't good," Harry said as Katie smiled at him.  
  
"I can imagine. I like your hair," she said as Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I need to cut it," Harry said grabbing hold of the ponytail and frowning at it.  
  
"I was serious. I think you look sexy with a ponytail," she said as Harry let out a laugh.  
  
"That is..." Harry began but stopped when there was a knock on the door. He thought it might be Dumbledore.  
  
"Hold on," he said standing up and walking over to the door.  
  
When he opened it he stood face to face with Molly Weasley. Her husband stood behind her. Harry was surprised to see that he had a magical eye like Mad-Eye Moody. Charlie stood next to him while Fred and George stood in the back of the office. Bill wasn't there.  
  
"We just came..." Molly began, but Harry didn't hear the ending because he slammed the door in her face.  
  
"I don't care. I told Bill I don't want nothing to do with any of you so leave me alone," Harry said angrily.  
  
Harry locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room. He didn't want to have to hear Molly Weasley cry. He didn't want to hear. It would only make him angrier. He turned around and leaned up against the door before he sank to the floor. He had his head in his hands.  
  
"It is all right Harry," Katie said walking over to him.  
  
She put an arm around him. He just sat there with his head in his hands. She patted him on the shoulder before she pulled him into a hug. She held him tightly, but Harry just sat there with his head in his hands. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Katie and began to hold her closely to him. She whispered comforting words into his ear as he sat there on the brink on tears. Soon he gained control of himself and he stood up. He gave her a hand up.  
  
"I am sorry," Harry said looking at the floor.  
  
"It is all right Harry. I sort of liked it," she said making Harry smiled. She was good at making Harry smile.  
  
"So how was your day?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Horrible. A Dementor wandered in to the hospital wing while I was taking care of someone. It scared me half to death," she said as Harry frowned. "Sorry. I know you probably don't want to hear about that place."  
  
"I just don't know how you can work there. That place is hell," Harry said looking at his feet.  
  
"Good thing you never have to go there again," she said smiling at him as Harry nodded. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"It's probably Dumbledore," Harry said standing up and walking over to the door. He opened it to find Albus.  
  
"Here you go. You have company," Albus said looking at Katie.  
  
"Yes I do. What were you giving me?" he asked as Dumbledore nodded before he handed him a set of keys with two keys on it.  
  
"And here is the location. All you have to do is apparate thinking about that location and it will take you there. I am guessing you have enough power to apparate now?" Albus said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Harry asked as Albus nodded. "I was wondering if there were any apprenticeships opened here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry if you want an apprenticeship we can work..." Albus began but Harry cut in.  
  
"No it isn't for me. It is for Katie. I was wondering if Madam Pomfrey would want an apprentice?" Harry asked as Albus nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes she probably would. I will have to talk to her about it, but I think that could be arranged," Albus said as Harry nodded,  
  
"Can we have a minute Sir?" Katie said walking up.  
  
"Of course," Albus said before turning around and walking out closing the door behind him.  
  
"What was that?" she asked frowning.  
  
"I just thought you would..." Harry said but Katie cut him off.  
  
"You didn't even ask me," Katie said annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted to get away from Azkaban and since Percy is being an ass, this would be the easiest way," Harry said bowing his head. "Next time I won't meddle."  
  
"No I'm sorry Harry. The thing is you were reminding me of Percy and that is why I got irritated, but I think it is great," she said happily. "Thank you. Can I ask you what that is?"  
  
"It is the keys to my family home. I am going to there tonight, actually right now," Harry said looking down at the two gold keys on the key ring.  
  
"Oh," Katie said quietly. "I guess you want to go alone then?"  
  
"You can come with me if you want. I would appreciate the company," Harry said as Katie smiled.  
  
"Of course," she said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Well off we go then," Harry said sticking out his arm that she took.  
  
.........  
  
Harry had brought his sword and book with him. Albus had brought along his trunk with all his old school possessions. He said he would have given it to him earlier it he hadn't been it such a hurry. It didn't take them very long to get to Hogsmeade where they were able to apparate.  
  
Harry left Albus telling him to give Remus the way to get there. Albus nodded and told Harry to be safe and that he would Owl him with any news that had to do with Voldemort. Harry just shrugged and showed Katie the address. She nodded her confirmation and Harry nodded. They both apparated at the same time. It felt odd for Harry to be apparating. He landed where he least expected. Katie gasped. Harry dropped all his stuff.  
  
"Harry, I thought you said a house. You didn't say a castle," Katie said, apparently shocked.  
  
The castle was a little bit smaller than Hogwarts. There was a huge lake next to it. For a second Harry thought he was at Hogwarts. The beauty of the castle mesmerized Harry. He looked at the gate. He saw that it was locked. He ushered for Katie to follow.  
  
He went up to the gate and looked at the golden lock. It was a padlock. Harry turned the lock around and saw there was a keyhole. He took out his keys that Albus had given him and tried the first. It didn't work, but when he put the second one in, the lock clicked open and fell to the ground. There was sound of apparation as the gate opened. 100s of people apparated in.  
  
"What are they?" Katie asked confused.  
  
"House elves," Harry said looking at the hundreds of house elves as one of the house elves walked towards them.  
  
"Who are you?" The house elf asked in a low voice walking in front of Harry and Katie.  
  
"I am Harry Potter. I inherited this house from my par..." Harry said but stopped when the House elf turned around.  
  
"We have a master now," he yelled as the house elves let out a loud cheer.  
  
"I will take your things then I will show you around and give you all the passwords to all the rooms Master!" he said grabbing hold of Harry's things and apparating away with a pop.  
  
"Alright, I will show you and your missus around," the house elf said apparating back.  
  
.........  
  
Okay, I hope you liked like it... the third chapter will be out a far quickly then I will be going back and forth between this story and my other story... I think a chapter every 2 days will how it will be...I hope you like this chapter... I hope you like what I am doing with Katie and Harry... I am trying to give Harry a reason not to leave... Please read and review and thanks to my beta...  
  
Katy-ster687 – Thank you for your review...  
  
Athenakitty – You find out this chapter what Harry has to say to his friends.  
  
Nightwolf – Thank you  
  
Newwie – Not believable? Well, I am sorry... I made Harry just happy to be out of Azkaban.  
  
GoodFilchness – I am trying to get it out as fast as I can.  
  
Maclir – Here, I hope you like it... 


	3. Voldemort

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 3: Voldemort  
  
The next five months went by in a blur. Harry and Katie became best friends in the first month, and then they started dating. Harry had fallen in love with her that first month, but was to scared of losing her to say anything. Katie felt the same way though and soon she asked Harry on a date. Harry had never been happier in his life. The only problem was Voldemort was still on the loose and Harry still had visions and nightmares.  
  
Remus had arrived the same night a mess. He looked like a little boy. Harry didn't think he had eaten since he was locked in Azkaban. Remus was nothing like the man Harry knew before he was put in Azkaban. Harry helped Remus get back to better health within the five months. Remus had become a father figure to Harry in the summer before his sixth year. During the course of the five months their relationship changed. They became best friends and Remus was like a mentor to him.  
  
Remus lived with Harry, helping Harry train to kill Voldemort. Harry helped Remus get his life back together. They would use the same workout everyday that consisted of swimming, weight training, fencing and dueling until Katie got home from Hogwarts. Remus had gotten into the best shape of his life with the help of Harry keeping him company in his Animagus form. Remus and Harry spent quite some time talking about why Harry just didn't escape Azkaban and everytime Harry would tell him he had no willpower to escape.  
  
Remus had taught Harry how to become an Animagus during the summer before he was locked up. His animagus form was a phoenix and Harry would keep Remus company during the full moon and sing to him. Instead of coming out tired after the transformation he would feel refreshed. Life was great. Harry hadn't had anyone coming to bug him. He got the Prophet for free so he knew what was going on.  
  
Voldemort had invaded Hogsmeade, killing anyone that dared stay. The Order and the Aurors put up a fight, but with Voldemort and his full Army they had to retreat. There had been a standoff for the last week, but tonight, the Dark Army would come to Hogwarts and they would take it. Not if Harry could help it. Everyone that could fight went to Hogwarts, but that didn't matter. The Dark Army still outnumbered them two to one. Voldemort had hundreds joining by the day out of fear.  
  
"Why do you come?" the leader of the centaurs spoke.  
  
"I come wielding information Elderos. You have options. One, you help fight with wizards. Two, I burn this forest to the ground and burn everything in it down with it, which I don't want to do. Or three, we wait for Voldemort to take Hogwarts and then watch him burn it down," Harry said flatly.  
  
"Well, you don't leave us with many options so we will fight with your wizards," the Head centaur said as Harry smiled.  
  
"Good, wait at the edge of the forest. I will call for you to go. You will know when the time is right," Harry said before transforming in to a phoenix and flying off.  
  
Harry flew for quite some time. Then he landed in the front of a place he shouldn't have been. Aragog, the giant spider let out a shriek as Harry appeared in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" Aragog said as giant spiders began to circle.  
  
"I don't have much time. So I am going to give to you the same deal I gave to the Centaurs. One, you help fight with wizards. Two, I burn this forest to the ground and burn everything in it down with it, which I don't want to do. Or three, we wait for Voldemort to take Hogwarts and then watch him burn it down," Harry said as Aragog let out a shrill laugh.  
  
"I don't think I will take either of those options," Aragog said as Harry looked down.  
  
"Fine Aragog, but I will let you know. Hagrid will die if you don't help and the person that got you taken away from him by will be the one that burns this forest," Harry said in low voice. "Bye."  
  
"Wait," Aragog said stopping Harry from transforming. "We will fight," he said as Harry smiled.  
  
"All right, go to the edge of the forest. Only attack people wearing dark masks, but people without masks leave alone. I will give the call when it is time," Harry said transforming back in to a phoenix and flying off towards the battle.  
  
.........  
  
"You guys fight well fool, but soon they will tire and my Death Eaters will destroy them. Avada Kedavra," Voldemort screamed as Dumbledore moved with intensity that Ron could believe.  
  
"We need to help him Hermione. Hermione," Ron said turning around.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed upon seeing Wormtail holding her by the throat.  
  
He shoved a dagger deep into her stomach and through her to the ground. He quickly transformed into a rat to get away from Ron's wrath. Ron was at Hermione's side in an instant.  
  
"Hermione," he said sadly with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Ron, pull the dagger out. Please," she choked out.  
  
There was a loud shriek of anger that made everyone stop. They looked towards the Forbidden Forest where a phoenix was perched on a tree. Suddenly the phoenix began to sing as hundred of spiders and centaurs ran out of the forest and began to attack Death Eaters. The phoenix looked directly at where Ron lay over Hermione's body. The phoenix flew over to them,leaned close to her, and let out a tear. The phoenix tear healed her wound completely.  
  
"Thank you," Ron said about ready to pat him. The phoenix let out a shriek and flew over to where Voldemort was.  
  
"What is that phoenix doing?" Ron asked as he let out a gasp. "That phoenix was Harry," was all he could get out upon seeing Harry transform.  
  
.........  
  
Harry let out a shriek of anger. Wormtail had stabbed Hermione. He was angry at the fact that Wormtail had stabbed someone. He began to sing as the spiders and the centaurs began to attack. He flew over to where Ron and Hermione was and healed her wound.  
  
"Thank you," Ron said about ready to pat him. Harry let out a shriek and flew over to where Voldemort was still dueling Albus.  
  
Harry let out a shriek at Voldemort who laughed. Harry transformed back and Voldemort eyes went wide with anger and shock. Albus was shocked too.  
  
"Well, Potter finally decides to join us," Voldemort said as Harry just glared.  
  
"It was been a long time Tom. I am going to do what I have been destined to do since I was born," Harry said drawing his wand. "How about a duel?"  
  
"Our wands are useless against each other Potter. How about a swordfight to the Death?" Voldemort said drawing a dagger.  
  
"Very well," Harry said drawing the sword of Gryffindor. "I, the Heir of Gryffindor will kill the Heir of Slytherin. I accept."  
  
"Finally found out about your heritage then. Let's begin," Voldemort said attacking with all his force.  
  
The sound of metal of upon metal rang throughout the battlefield. They fought for quite some time, no one getting the upper hand on each other. Harry had gotten Voldemort a couple of times, but they were only nicks and small cuts. Voldemort was an excellent swordsman. Voldemort hit Harry's sword up in the air and slashed Harry's shoulder. Harry let out a howl of pain.  
  
That was the first major blow. Harry could not switch his sword from hand to hand. Harry knew he had to do something. He doved towards him. Voldemort spun out of the way and kicked him hard in the stomach and pushed him to the ground.  
  
"It has been nice playing with you Potter, but it all ends now," Voldemort said drawing his wand. "Avada Kedavra," he screamed.  
  
"Nooo." Wormtail yelled jumping in front of the Killing Curse that certainly would of hit Harry. Voldemort was shocked.  
  
'This is the time. I need to do something,' he thought letting out a scream as he ran towards Voldemort with all his might.  
  
Voldemort knocked his sword down and thrusted his dagger into Harry's stomach. Voldemort let out a laugh. There were many screams on the battlefield, but none louder than Remus Lupin's. He let out a loud howl as the Death Eaters still standing began to laugh.  
  
"It was funny for any of you to think that this boy would be able to kill me," Voldemort said letting out a loud harsh laugh.  
  
Voldemort's laugh was stopped short when Harry with one last burst of energy, drew a dagger he concealed, cutting the head of Voldemort clear off. The head rolled to the ground as the dagger began to glow. Voldemort fell to the floor dead as the dagger let out a burst of green energy that engulfed Voldemort's body and head, and then there was a loud explosion.  
  
The people were beyond shocked, looking at the ashes of Voldemort that lay in front of Harry. Harry fell to the floor at about the same time that all the Death Eaters began to let out screams of agony as they clutched their shoulders. When the screaming finally stopped, all the Death Eaters around the battlefield lay dead.  
  
There were loud cheers throughout the battlefield. Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin rushed over to Harry. Harry lay there holding the dagger. He pulled it out of his stomach.  
  
"URGH," Harry said with a scream of pain. He felt himself getting dizzy.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Remus said rushing to his side.  
  
"No Remus, I am dying. I won't make it. Tell Katie that I love her," he choked out.  
  
Remus began to cry over his fallen friend, but stopped when the phoenix song rang in his ear. Hope filled his insides as he saw Fawkes flying towards Harry. Fawkes began to sing in Harry's ear as he healed Harry's wound with Phoenix tears. He opened his to see Fawkes hunched over him. He raised a hand to pet him but found he couldn't move his wand hand. Fawkes healed the wound of his shoulder and Harry felt better immediately.  
  
Harry sat up and patted Fawkes. Fawkes let out a soft whistle that gave Harry the power to stand. He looked around to see all eyes on him. He looked to where the sword of Gryffindor lay on the ground. He looked over to where his Great Grandfather's dagger was. It wasn't there. He looked up to see Cornelius Fudge holding it.  
  
"This belongs in a museum," the elder wizards said in awe at the sight of the beautiful dagger.  
  
"Give me my dagger," Harry said as the elder wizard looked up.  
  
"This dagger belongs in a museum Potter," Cornelius said as Harry drew his wand.  
  
"Accio dagger," Harry said. "This dagger belongs with me and only me," Harry said catching it.  
  
Harry could understand why Fudge thought the dagger should be in a museum. The dagger was made of pure crystal. It had a solid gold handle that had diamonds embroidering it. Fudge would not take his dagger.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Potter," Cornelius said as Harry let out a laugh.  
  
"I have to explain nothing to you Fudge. I did what I was supposed to do. I fulfilled my fate," Harry said putting his dagger back on his ankle before transforming into a phoenix and flying off towards Hogsmeade. Once he got there he transformed back and apparated straight to his home.  
  
.........  
  
During the next couple of days the aftermath of Voldemort was in full effect. Everyone that wore the Dark Mark was dead. There were many children without homes. The Prophet had been full of articles talking about the demise of Voldemort and how Harry Potter was the savior of the Wizarding World.  
  
Harry had remained at his home the whole time, not going out into the Wizarding World. Katie and Remus both returned not to long after Harry had gotten back. Katie had been forced to look after the students inside the castle and Remus quickly ran to Hogsmeade and apparated back. The castle had been rather quiet.  
  
'Harry Potter Leaving the Wizarding World.'  
  
'Harry Potter, three days after killing Voldemort, has not been seen. The Minister of Magic thinks that the Boy-Who-Lived is leaving the Wizarding World forever. Five months after getting out of Azkaban, Harry Potter has not had any contact with the Wizarding World whatsoever. What is our Savior planning on doing? Would he stay? Is he really leaving?'  
  
Harry and Katie read the article together on the third day. Katie looked at Harry as if she wanted some answers. Harry looked at the floor for a couple of moments then looked up in to Katie's eyes.  
  
"It is time," Harry said as Katie smiled.  
  
"It is time," she said smiling.  
  
.........  
  
"Hello everyone," Harry said quietly.  
  
Harry had gone to Albus Dumbledore and had him call a press conference. Most of London's wizards showed up along with all the people Harry least wanted to see.  
  
"When I got out of Azkaban I told the Minister of Magic that I was going to leave the Wizarding World forever, but I would kill Voldemort first. I did what I said I was going to do," he said looking down. "But someone has changed my plans. My girlfriend Katie Bell and I are engaged. We will be getting married at my family home sometime within the next month," Harry said, as the crowd began to chatter.  
  
"Mr. Potter can we ask some questions?" one of the reporters asked as Harry only gave him a blank look. "Thank you, could we know the location of your family home?"  
  
"No, anything else?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why can't we know?" the same reporter asked.  
  
"Because it is none of your business. This is over," Harry said turning around to Cornelius Fudge. "I need to get my apparation license."  
  
"You're covered. Albus already took care of it," he said as Harry nodded. He walked over to where Katie was standing. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Let's go," he said taking her hand and walking out of the media room ignoring the reporters that were still asking him questions.  
  
Suddenly Katie was pulled apart from Harry. Harry turned to see Percy had her by the arm. He pinned Katie against the wall.  
  
"When were you going to tell me?" he asked her angrily.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything Percy," Katie said angrily trying to get away from him.  
  
Percy would not let go. Harry grabbed Percy by the back of his robes and threw him to the floor. There was silence throughout the hall.  
  
"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again. You understand me?" Harry said angrily.  
  
Percy just glared at Harry as Harry glared back. Percy got off the floor and stormed out past the reporters. The reporters began to take photos of him walking off. They turned back to Harry who already had Katie's hand and walked out of the building.  
  
"Great," Harry said as Katie frowned.  
  
"What?" she said, but noticed instantly. The Weasleys stood about five feet away.  
  
"Let's just apparate," she said whispering in his ear, but he wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Hermione and Ron who were looking at him. He shrugged.  
  
"Let's get out of here," he said as she nodded. They apparated at the same time.  
  
.........  
  
Well I hoped you liked it... the next chapter will be the wedding... I don't know if Harry is going to stay with Katie for good... I think the way Voldemort died is realistic and it isn't like Harry is superpowerful... Please tell me what you think... 


	4. Wedding Bells

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 4: Wedding Bells  
  
"You look beautiful Katie. I can't believe you are marrying the famous Harry Potter. I would never have thought." Katie's best friend, Alicia Spinnet, said as Katie only smiled.  
  
"I know. I remember when we use to mess around and bet who could get his attention first in his first year, but he was to naïve to notice," Katie's other best friend, Angelina Johnson said giggling.  
  
"Yeah, a lot of things have changed since then," Katie said as all three of her bridesmaids gave her a look of understanding.  
  
Today was the day of Katie and Harry's wedding. Katie had three bridesmaids. Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Cho Chang, who Katie had befriended in her 6th year. Katie was wearing a beautiful white muggle wedding dress. The three bridesmaids were wearing the finest pink dressrobes around, all compliments of Harry.  
  
"I can't believe he bought these for us. How much money does he have?" Cho asked looking at her beautiful dressrobes.  
  
"Yeah, what does he plan on doing with his life?" Alicia asked interestedly.  
  
"Cho, that was a dumb question. I mean, look at his castle. He has his own castle Cho. He has to be the richest wizard in London. I mean he has his own forest and lake," Angelina said with jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Actually the forest is an illusion. The lake is real though. Harry uses the forest to train with Remus. He took his N.E.W.T exams last week and got high enough to join Auror training. He is training to be an Auror," Katie said happily.  
  
"That is great Katie. So he is actually going to work for the Ministry?" Alicia said as Katie nodded.  
  
"So who is actually going to be here Katie? I mean, Harry hates a lot of people," Cho began as Katie just smiled.  
  
"Harry is growing. He has not forgotten the past, but he starting to put it behind him. He told me I could invite anyone I wanted so I invited everyone, except Percy of course," Katie said happily, nothing could change her good mood.  
  
"Good, I can't stand that git!" Alicia said darkly.  
  
Alicia had dated Percy right after Katie had and the end result had come out the same. Katie just smiled at her three friends. They all gave each other a look because it was almost time for the wedding.  
  
"Katie, we have a question that you might not like, but we have to ask. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Angelina said looking at Katie then to her other two friends.  
  
"Listen, I love Harry. Harry loves me, a lot. I have always wanted to marry a man that was a real man. Harry defines what a real man is. He is caring, loyal, brave. The list goes on and after Harry, I don't see myself with any other man," Katie said as if she had this ready if the question came up.  
  
"Well good, because if you didn't I would," Alicia said breaking the few moments silence as all the girls started to giggle.  
  
"It is time," Katie said upon hearing the start of the music.  
  
.........  
  
"Well Harry, today is your big day. Are you ready?" Remus said as Harry beamed.  
  
"Never been more ready for anything in my life," Harry said as Remus began to fix his all black muggle tuxedo.  
  
"If your parents were alive, boy, they'd be proud," came the growling voice of Alastor Moody.  
  
"Thank you Alastor. I am glad you decided to be a part of the wedding," Harry said as Alastor nodded.  
  
Alastor and Remus had been in contact with each other after Remus had left. Harry only forgave Moody for helping Remus in his time of need. Moody had forced Remus to eat, when he wouldn't. Moody almost went as far as using the Imperius curse on him and for that, Harry was grateful.  
  
"You know Katie invited half the Wizarding World," Hagrid's booming voice said as Harry smiled.  
  
"I know. I told her she could invite anyone she likes. This is our special day, nothing is going to ruin that. I am not going to let the past ruin what I have now. I love Katie too much," Harry said as Remus, Hagrid and Alastor all looked at each other, knowingly.  
  
"It is great you found someone Harry. You are lucky," Hagrid said as Harry smiled. "It is time we take our positions."  
  
"Harry do you have the thing ready," Remus said as Harry smirked and nodded.  
  
The thing Remus was talking about was the only way Harry allowed all these people to come. They all knew the location of the castle now, but wouldn't after they apparated to leave because of the charms Harry set up. Once they apparated it would work as a memory charm making them forget the location. It was a perfect plan.  
  
"We better go," Harry said smiling at all of them before he left.  
  
'It is time. This what I have been waiting for,' he thought excitedly as he walked out of room.  
  
.........  
  
The Wedding was a grand event. Over a thousand witches and wizards with their children watched as Katie walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Harry had never seen something so beautiful. Harry only faintly remembered when Angelina gave Katie the ring and she put it on his finger. The ring was solid gold, but nothing too fancy.  
  
Harry only faintly remembered when Remus, Harry's best man, gave him the ring to put on Katie's finger. Katie and every other girl at the wedding let out a gasp at the sight of the ring Harry had gotten for Katie. It was silver with three diamonds. The middle diamond being the biggest diamond. Harry slipped it on her finger and Katie looked like she might faint. The wedding was topped off when the pastor said, "You may kiss the bride." There was a loud applause as Katie and Harry kissed.  
  
The Wedding was over, but the reception hadn't begun yet. Harry and Katie were beaming at a group of people. Harry had his arms wrapped around Katie as if would never let go. Harry drew his wand and amplified his voice.  
  
"Thank you all for coming out to our home. The reception will begin now. If you guys would just head over there," Harry said pointing over to the other side of the yard, "there are refreshments." Harry said smiling as the crowd began to head over to the refreshment table.  
  
"Let's go greet everyone," Katie said whispering in Harry's ear as Harry only nodded.  
  
Most of the girls hadn't headed over to the refreshment table, they were waiting to see Katie's ring close up so Harry left Katie to go greet the other guys. Harry headed over to where Remus was with Hagrid.  
  
"Hello Remus, Hagrid," Harry said as they both smiled.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, your parents would have been proud. You picked a great lady," Remus sad as Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you, I am glad you were my best man," Harry said smiling as Remus smiled genuinely. "Did you see Tonks?" Harry asked as Remus's smile faded.  
  
"Yes." Remus said sadly.  
  
"Well, did you talk to her?" Harry asked as Remus shook his head.  
  
"She is here with her new boyfriend, Charlie Weasley," Remus said as Harry frowned and only nodded.  
  
"I am sorry Remus. Come with me to go greet everyone," Harry said as Remus just nodded and followed Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry. Congratulations on getting into Auror Training," Albus Dumbledore said raising his glass.  
  
"Thank you Albus. Thank you for coming," Harry said walking by. Remus didn't even acknowledge him.  
  
"Congratulations Harry," someone said as Harry turned around to see Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Well I'll be, it is Neville Longbottom. How have you been?" Harry asked as Neville shrugged.  
  
"Alright, alright. I am a Herbologist at the Third World Greenhouse in London, but it might be shut down due to funding so I might go into Auror Training this summer," Neville said as Harry smiled.  
  
"I myself am going into Auror Training this summer. It is good that you are doing well, what is this about your Greenhouse getting shut down?" Harry asked as Neville frowned as Luna Lovegood came up besides him and took his hand.  
  
"Well, the Ministry doesn't think we are producing well enough so they plan to shut us down. It is going to leave a lot of the younger Herbologists out of a job." Neville said sadly as Luna gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well listen, contact me in a couple weeks and I will see what I can do for you. I will be hooked up to the floo network by then. Hello Luna." Harry said as Luna smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you Harry, thank you for inviting us," she said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Your welcome, so what are you up to nowadays?" Harry asked as Neville answered for her.  
  
"Luna works for her father on the Quibbler, but she is taking some time off due to..." Neville said but didn't seem to want to finish.  
  
"I am pregnant," Luna said in her dreamy voice as Neville turned pale.  
  
"Everytime she says that I always feel sick," Neville said as Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, congratulations on being pregnant. I have to go greet the other guests now, but remember to come see me Neville," Harry said nodding before he walked off to greet his other guests.  
  
"Well, well. The man of the hour," Seamus Finnegan said as Harry smiled.  
  
"Hello Seamus," Harry said as shaking his old school friends hand.  
  
"It is nice to see you again Harry. Things were never the same after you left. Malfoy had a free path to run all over all the Gryffindors." Seamus said as Harry only raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry Harry, but it is true," Seamus said seeing Harry felt uncomfortable.  
  
"I know, nothing will ever be the same. I hope you had a good time. How is life going for you? How is Dean?" Harry asked as Seamus frowned.  
  
"Life is okay. I am a bachelor. Lavender and I are off and on, but Dean died Harry. In the summer before our 7th year, Voldemort killed him and his family," Seamus said sadly.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that. Well at least Voldemort can't kill anymore," Harry said as Seamus raised his glass.  
  
"Your damn right," Seamus said, "Well, I live in Hogsmeade with Terry Boot. Man this guy is a square. I mean I want to throw a party, he says I can only invite ten people. I mean... he is standing behind me, huh?" Seamus said seeing the look on Harry's face. Harry only smiled as Seamus turned around to find Terry Boot behind him.  
  
"Well, hey Terry. Good to see you," Seamus said with a smirk, as Terry looked visibly angry. Harry let out a laugh.  
  
"It is good to see you two. I have to go," Harry said smiling as he walked off.  
  
Harry finally made it to the refreshment table where most of the guys were. Remus had already made it there with Hagrid and they were laughing and joking with Alastor.  
  
"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming," Harry said to the group of people.  
  
"Mr. Potter, your home is marvelous. I would like to congratulate you for marrying a beautiful young woman such as Ms. Bell," Cornelius Fudge said loudly for everyone to hear.  
  
"Thank you Minister, I am glad you decided to come."  
  
"So Mr. Potter, what do you plan on doing with your life now that you are married?" The Minister asked.  
  
"Well, I am joining Auror Training." Harry said as the Minister nodded in approval.  
  
"So you are joining the Ministry? That is good to hear. We need more men like you in the ministry," the Minister said as Harry smiled.  
  
After Harry's fifth year, Cornelius had put his all into Voldemort and Harry respected that. Cornelius has taken the fight to Voldemort even though hope was slim. Cornelius had become one of the most respected Ministers of his time, although the blunder of not recognizing Voldemort was truly back almost cost him everything.  
  
"Yeah, I plan to get out of Auror Training in about three months," Harry said as the Minister began to laugh. Harry gave him a cold look.  
  
"Are you serious Mr. Potter? Auror Training takes almost two years to finish," the Minister said as Harry smiled.  
  
"I know," Harry said with a nod, offering his goodbye because Katie was coming towards him.  
  
"There you are. I have been looking all over you Harry," Katie said walking up and giving him a kiss. "Hello Minister," she said smiling.  
  
"Hello Ms. Bell or should I say Mrs. Potter. So where do you guys plan on going for your Honeymoon?" The Minister asked as Katie smiled.  
  
"I don't know yet, Harry hasn't told me," she said looking accusingly at Harry who only smirked.  
  
"Well I guess you can know now that it is almost time to go, I bought a home in a little wizarding town in Madrid, Spain. We will go there before we take a tour across the Spain Wizarding World," Harry said as Katie clapped excitedly before she enveloped Harry into a hug.  
  
"It sounds great Harry!" she said happily.  
  
"Yes, that is pretty impressive Potter. Madrid, Spain is one of the nicest wizarding communities around. It is really hard to get a home in Madrid," the Minister said as Harry nodded.  
  
"I know, I have some connections up there so I was able to buy a home," Harry said as the Minster raised his eyebrows.  
  
In truth, Harry didn't have really any connections there when he first went there three weeks ago. Harry arrived to see if he could buy a house and the people of the small town showed him the door. At the time they were having a problem with a local vampire that had been attacking people in the village and they didn't want any new people to come into the village.  
  
Harry stuck around of course. The vampire attacked the pub where Harry was having a drink at the time and Harry ended up dealing with the beast. Harry gained respect after that and soon befriended several people of the village. He gained respect from the whole town when they found out he was the one that dealt with Voldemort, which was a name not spoken in the town, but known very well.  
  
"I have always wanted a summer home up there," the Minister said as Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, maybe I can talk to some of my friends up there," Harry said as the Minister smiled.  
  
"When did you get friends in Spain?" Katie asked as Harry smiled at her.  
  
"I will tell you later," he said whispering in her ear.  
  
"Let's go give our greetings to everyone before we go," Katie said as Harry nodded.  
  
Harry and Katie went around and greeted everyone. Harry and Katie talked to Katie's parents for a while before they talked to a lot of old classmates and a lot of their old professors. Harry was ready to get out of there by the time Katie dragged him up to the Weasleys.  
  
"Thank you for coming Arthur," Katie said shaking his hand "Thanks to all of you."  
  
"It was our pleasure." Arthur said as his magic eye moved around eyeing everything with suspicion. "This is a mighty fine home you got here Harry," he said as Katie elbowed Harry in the ribs in order to make him respond.  
  
"Thank you Arthur, that is a mighty fine, eye you got there," Harry said as Fred and George, who was standing behind their parents began to laugh.  
  
"Good one," Fred said laughing loudly.  
  
"Harry!" Katie said about ready to hit Harry although she looked ready to laugh.  
  
"No it is all right Mrs. Potter. I like my eyes, even though I hate the way I lost my other one," Arthur said with a smile.  
  
"How did that happen?" Harry asked as Arthur took out his magic eye and began to rub the socket.  
  
"It sticks. I got it when a group of Death Eaters attacked in front of the Order Headquarters. There was an explosion that sent rocks flying. One of those rocks caught my in the face and I was blinded so they gave me a choice. They could remove the eye and give me a magical one or I could be part blind. You know the obvious choice," Arthur said with a laugh as Harry and Katie only nodded.  
  
"Well it was nice seeing you," Katie said nudging Harry in the ribs again.  
  
"Yeah, nice seeing you," he said not really meaning it, but Katie didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Fred, George it is so good you could make it," Katie said giving both of them hugs. Harry only nodded.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us," they said together as Katie smiled.  
  
"Of course, we couldn't have our two notorious Beaters not show," she said as Fred and George both nodded and smiled.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione," Harry said seeing them behind Fred and George and walking over to them.  
  
"Hey," they said together.  
  
"Thank you for coming," Harry said before turning around and going next to Katie.  
  
'Well good, that is over,' Harry thought to himself smiling at Katie.  
  
"I am happy you invited us Harry, but what's with no invitation for Bill?" Ron said fending off Hermione who was trying to stop him.  
  
"I can answer that for you Ron," Katie said turning around. "Harry and I didn't want him here," she said as Ron glared at her.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you Katie," Ron said as Harry turned around in a flash.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to my wife like that again Weasley!" Harry said angrily with intensity in his eyes that would make most people back away in fright.  
  
"I just want to know Harry why you single him out?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"You want to know, fine I'll tell you," Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"No, Harry don't," Katie said as Harry shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Katie, but he wants to know. You want to why we singled him out. We singled him out because your brother is coward," Harry said as Ron almost exploded with anger.  
  
"My Brother has dedicated his life to catching Dark Wizards, he is no coward!" Ron yelled causing people to come and look at them.  
  
"No Ron, your Brother is a coward. You want know what he used to do. He used to come to Azkaban while I was in there every couple months. Beat me to a bloody pulp. He beat a broken man that couldn't defend himself and the only reason he stopped was because he thought Katie caught him. He almost killed me the last time when he thought Katie had caught him. That sounds like a coward to me," Harry said in a low voice, but pretty much everyone had been listening.  
  
"You are LIAR!" Ron screamed drawing his wand.  
  
"I will not fight you Ron! Because I don't think I could stop myself from killing you. Pinky!" Harry yelled as there was a loud crackle of apparation. "Would you please escort Mr. Weasley off the premises?" Harry asked as little houseelf shot a spell at Ron disarming him.  
  
The little houseelf ran and grabbed hold off Ron and apparated both of them away with a loud pop. Harry walked over and picked up Ron's wand. He walked over to Hermione and handed Ron's wand to her. She had tears in her eyes. He drew his wand to his voice box.  
  
"Sonorus," Harry said. "I think the reception is over," Harry's amplified voice said to the crowd that was watching him intently.  
  
"Is it true Harry?" Albus Dumbledore said walking over to Harry through the crowd. "What you said?" he asked as Harry gave him a cold glare.  
  
"Why would I lie?" Harry asked as Albus held a hand up.  
  
"My apologies. We are going to have to get this sorted out Harry. Bill could be kicked off the Auror squad if he is found guilty of these charges and maybe even spend some time in Azkaban," Albus said frowning.  
  
"No, it doesn't matter. We are done here," Harry said drawing his wand again. "Everybody scatter out, we are leaving for our Honeymoon now," Harry said as Cornelius Fudge walked over to him.  
  
"If this is true we need..." Cornelius said but Harry cut him off.  
  
"No, it doesn't matter. Remus would you see that these people leave in the appropriate place. Katie," Harry said turning to his wife, "are you ready to go?"  
  
"Never more honey," Katie said with a sigh. "Let's go get our stuff," she said as Harry nodded and they ran off towards the castle.  
  
.........  
  
Some people think I am rushing through this story and that the way Harry is acting is not believable... I think you are wrong, because just look how Sirius acted when he broke out... he started helping Dumbledore even though Dumbledore believed he was guilty... The purpose of this story is based around the new Dark Lord, nothing else... Will Harry, Ron and Hermione be best friends? No, they won't... Friends? Maybe, I am not sure yet... Okay everyone now that is out of the way, I hope you like this chapter... I tried my best on it although I am not very smart about weddings... I hope you enjoyed it... thanks to my beta... please review... 


	5. Assassination of

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 5: Assassination of...  
  
Of course the Honeymoon was great. It took Harry only about 5 minutes to calm Katie down after what happened at the wedding. Katie began to cry when she saw the house Harry bought. It was a beautiful sight. There was a little white picket fence with a huge front lawn. There was a huge front porch that led in to a two story house. It was a nice little country type area, but much more discreet. The village was a mile long, but each house could be viewed from the front porch.  
  
Harry and Katie spent two days in the house before they began their tour across the Spain Wizarding World. Three weeks they toured across Spain, staying in different hotels. Harry had never had a better time in his life. When they finally arrived back to the Potter family castle, they were ready to get back to there normal lives. Two weeks after Harry and Katie got back, they found out Katie was pregnant. Katie's parents were thrilled. Harry was happy. Katie, well, Katie was ecstatic. She was more than thrilled. Harry couldn't explain it.  
  
Of course things went back to normal after that. Katie was going to go back to Hogwarts until the end of the term and Harry would be going with her. Remus, who was just as excited as Katie, would continue living at the castle. Harry would returned on the night of the full moon to be with Remus. Katie's parents were living at the Castle as well.  
  
Katie's dad was temporarily out of work so he would be living with them until he got back on his feet. Katie's mom had never worked and it didn't look like she was planning on it so Harry and Katie were stuck with them. It didn't matter. Harry and Katie wouldn't be there while they stayed anyway. Harry really didn't see the problem with them staying, but Katie seemed to have a big problem.  
  
"Harry, this isn't good. Once they're here they'll never leave," Katie said exasperatedly.  
  
"It is alright Katie. I am pretty sure your Father will find a job soon," Harry said as Katie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
"Okay, let's just get out of here," Katie said as Harry smiled as he levitated both his and Katie's trunks out of the room into the living area where both of Katie's parents were waiting for them.  
  
"Alright Mom, Dad. We are leaving to go to Hogwarts until the end of the term. We will be returning then," Katie said both of the parents smiled at them.  
  
"Thank you very much Harry for letting us stay here. This place beautiful," Cassandra Bell said as Harry bowed and smiled.  
  
"My home is your home. If you need anything just call for Pinky," Harry said, as there was the loud sound of apparation.  
  
"You called Master," the little houseelf said to Harry smiling.  
  
"Actually, I am going to be leaving Pinky. Mr. and Mrs. Bell will be staying here. If they call for you, I want you to serve them like you would me," Harry said as the houseelf nodded vigorously.  
  
"Of course Master. Of course. You are to kind to us," the houseelf said apparating away.  
  
"Now that everything is order, we'd better get going," Harry said as Katie hugged both her Mother and her Father.  
  
"Thank you," Troy Bell said shaking Harry's hand as Katie's Mom gave Harry a hug. They apparated away without another word.  
  
.........  
  
"I would like everyone here to welcome now, Mrs. Katie Potter." Albus Dumbledore said, as there was a loud applause.  
  
The applause turned to cheers as Harry walked out with Katie. Albus Dumbledore was visibly surprised to see Harry with Katie as they both took a seat at the staff table. The applause died down as Albus took a seat next to the two newlyweds.  
  
"It is a pleasant surprise to have you here Harry, what gives us the honor?" Albus said with a bright smile of his face, although he looked old, really old.  
  
"Well Albus, Katie is pregnant so I am going to stay by her side until the end of the term," Harry said Albus's eyes began to twinkle.  
  
"That is great news Harry. Although you are only 18 and 19 I believe that both of you are ready. May I ask question? The staff here has been a little short handed since Severus died and the Defense teacher Professor Krum would be more than happy to move to Potions, could you...?" he said as Harry finished his sentence.  
  
"Be the defense teacher? I guess if I am going to be staying here that would be fine, but only until the end of the term," Harry said as Albus nodded and smiled.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Longbottom contacted me wanting to speak with you, but didn't seem to be able to remember where you live and then it hit me, I don't remember where you live," Albus said smiling as Harry only smirked.  
  
"I'll contact Neville," he said with a smile as Albus only nodded.  
  
.........  
  
Top Auror Fired For Abuse Of Power  
  
Bill Weasley was fired Tuesday after admitting to abusing his power. Bill Weasley was accused of going to Azkaban, while Harry Potter, who was incarcerated at the time for his Sister's murder, and beating the prisoner to a bloody pulp. The Auror denied committing on the allegation two weeks ago. The allegation took place at Harry Potter's wedding, when Harry Potter himself and Bill Weasley's younger brother, Ron Weasley got into a heated argument over Bill Weasley's presents at the Wedding.  
  
The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and the Head of the Department of Mysteries, Jason Reno looked in to the allegations and found that they were true. Bill Weasley was fired when he returned to the Ministry yesterday morning. Bill Weasley was fired even though Harry Potter himself told the Ministry that it didn't matter any more. When asked to make comments, Harry Potter let out an angry growl, "I said it didn't matter. I didn't even want to say anything about it."  
  
When we asked the Minister about Harry's comments, the Minister didn't seem to happy,"Harry Potter denied Criminal Action against the Auror, but he is not the Ministry. It was our decision to cut Bill Weasley loose, not his and we stand by it. He used his position to attack a prisoner that couldn't defend himself and the Ministry doesn't condone that," an agitated Minister said before denying any more comments.  
  
.........  
  
"Today your first class with me as your Defense Teacher, I have one question. What is more important, Practical or Theoretical Defense?" Harry asked as his sixth year class Slytherin and Gryffindor class.  
  
Harry had asked this question to all of his classes. Most of the students were thrilled to have Harry as a teacher, some weren't. Harry could tell that most of the students came from Slytherin, but that didn't matter to Harry. Harry was there to teach and that he would.  
  
"Mr. Roberts?" Harry said pointing at a small second year Hufflepuff.  
  
"Practical and theoretical our both equally important. If you know the Practical and you don't theoretically know how to use it doesn't matter. If you know the theoretical way you use it, it doesn't help you." Philip Roberts said as Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"You are the first one all day to get it. Impressive. 5 points to Hufflepuff," Harry said not too surprised at all by the kids knowledge.  
  
Philip Roberts was one of the up and coming wizards in his class, much like Hermione Granger and Terry Boot were in Harry's year. Philip was an outstanding student in every subject. He took almost every class available to his year. The class came to an end after they did some practical work with the stunning spell.  
  
'Well, that wasn't that bad a first day,' Harry thought to himself as he headed off to find Katie.  
  
.........  
  
"Neville," Harry said looking at his friend. "Please come in," Harry said Neville came through the door.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about Harry?" Neville said taking a seat.  
  
"Well, you seem to have a problem and I have a solution to that problem. You say the Ministry decided to cut funding on the Third World Greenhouse and I know you don't want that to happen. So I am proposing," Harry began but Neville cut in.  
  
"No Harry, we can't take your..." Neville began, but it was Harry's turn to cut him off.  
  
"Neville you really don't have many choices. Many people will lose their jobs and being in the same positions as you I don't want to see you without a job," Harry said as Neville frowned angrily.  
  
"What do you mean my position?" Neville asked angrily.  
  
"Katie is pregnant," Harry said as Neville frowned.  
  
"How did you know Luna was pregnant?" Neville asked suspiciously.  
  
"You and Luna told me at the wedding," Harry said as Neville let out a sigh.  
  
"Okay good. We haven't told many people, I thought someone found out about it," Neville letting out a huge breath.  
  
"It is alright Neville, but let's get back to business. If I am to donate this money to the Third World Greenhouse, I need something that shows me this place upside to it. Do you have anything for me? Any ideas?" Harry asked as Neville eyes went up with excitement.  
  
"I do, but my idea was turned down by the Minister," Neville said as Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, if I was to fund it, he wouldn't have a say in it," Harry said as Neville smiled.  
  
"I know, what I have in mind has to do with phoenix tears. Phoenix Tears have healing powers as you know. The healing powers of phoenix tears, if you were to add Phoenix tears to a plant, the plant would grow faster and the powers of the plant would be stronger and I believe that might give off some of the healing powers to the plant. Say if we did this to Daisy Roots, which is one of the key ingredients to Wolfsbane potion," Neville said getting excited at every word he spoke.  
  
"So you are saying you might have a cure for the Lyncanthrophe curse?" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Yes Harry, I think I do, but I am not good at potions so we are going to have to find someone to make the potion," Neville said to a stunned Harry.  
  
.........  
  
Harry Potter Funds the Third World Greenhouse  
  
Two weeks after the Ministry decided to cut funding the Third World Greenhouse, they have found a new sponsor. Harry James Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, and former wrongly imprisoned Azkaban prisoner, has decided to fund the falling Greenhouse. The Greenhouse has been losing money for the Ministry for years and the Ministry finally decided to cut the Greenhouse loose after it had its worst year in a long time last year.  
  
Harry Potter denied comment on his reason for sponsoring the falling Greenhouse, but the people that didn't lose their jobs had much to say, "Mr. Potter is a generous man. He saved me my job. I have worked here for many years and I don't see myself working anywhere else," Greg Brown, a 47- year-old wizard said before getting back to work. Harry Potter's decision to keep the Third World Greenhouse has affected a lot of people. We will see if this decision will affect the Wizarding World for the worse or for the better.  
  
.........  
  
"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" the temper of Veela screamed throughout the small house.  
  
"Calm down Fleur. I will find work honey," Bill Weasley said trying to calm down his wife.  
  
"NO, YOU GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU FOUND A JOB!" she screamed as Bill lost it.  
  
"Listen, CALM DOWN!" Bill screaming grabbing Fleur by the wrist.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed pulling away, but Bill held harder to her wrist.  
  
"No, you listen. We have more than enough money for you to go out and buy your little jewelry, so STOP YELLING AT ME! Because I know that is all you are worried about," Bill said pushing her to the floor.  
  
She fell to the floor and banged her knee on the coffee table. Bill glared at her angrily before he walked out of the room into the kitchen. Fleur began to cry. She tried desperately to get to her feet, but her knee could not hold the weight. She crawled to the table, where her wand was. She murmured a quiet incantation through her sob and bandaged up her knee. Bill came back into the room visibly calmer.  
  
"Let me help you up," he said walking over to her to her side. She drew her wand towards him.  
  
"You stay away from me," she said trying to get to her feet.  
  
Her weight didn't seem to want to support it. She got up on one leg and slowly limped her way out of the room. Bill sat down on the couch and let out a huge sigh.  
  
"FUCK!" Bill screamed grabbing the vase off the coffee table and smashing it against the wall.  
  
Bill rubbed his hands through his face and hair before he let out another sigh. He went over to the cabinet next to the couch and opened it. He took out a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a shot glass. He poured himself a shot before he downed it with ease. Fleur came back into the living room with her with her trunk.  
  
"I am going to stay with my parents for awhile," Fleur said walking out of the living room into the kitchen. Bill got up and followed her.  
  
"Wait Fleur! Don't leave!" Bill said grabbing hold of the Fire Whiskey and following her into the kitchen.  
  
"Bill, I am leaving!" Fleur said walking out of the kitchen, out the small sliding glass door onto the deck.  
  
"FLEUR, DON'T GO!" Bill screamed running out the sliding glass door, but it was too late. Fleur had already apparated.  
  
"URGH!" he screamed throwing the bottle of Fire Whiskey bottle against the house before he stormed back into the house.  
  
.........  
  
"Okay sit down Mr. Roberts. How did you do this?" Katie said as Philip Roberts sat down on the bed. He had a rash all over his face and arms. They were red bumps that were oozing pus.  
  
"These older kids hexed me when I defended my little brother Mrs. Potter," he said uninterestedly.  
  
"Did someone catch them?" Katie asked as Philip nodded.  
  
"Professor Potter caught them and gave them detention. They weren't too happy, but they seemed sort of scared of your husband," Philip said as Katie smiled.  
  
"Well, Professor Potter isn't that scary Philip," she said as she began to fix his injuries.  
  
They weren't serious, but they certainly would cause pain. Once he was fixed he stood up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter," he said before turning and leaving the hospital wing.  
  
"Well, Professor Potter isn't that scary Philip," Harry said from behind Katie making her jump. Harry began to laugh.  
  
"Harry!" she said with her hand over her heart.  
  
"And you are a Gryffindor," Harry said walking up and giving her a hug before giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I am very much a Gryffindor," she said playfully.  
  
"How is my baby doing?" Harry said putting a hand to her stomach.  
  
"Good, but I have to go to St. Mungo's to find out if it is a boy or a girl," Katie said smiling as Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, I hope it is boy," Harry said as Katie smirked.  
  
"I hope it is a girl," she said as Harry only raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I bet you five galleons it's a boy," Harry said with raised eyebrows as Katie grabbed his hand.  
  
"Accepted, but you better be ready to pay up," Katie said pulling him into a hug.  
  
.........  
  
"Well, we both win! We're having twins!" Katie said excitedly as Harry enveloped her into a huge hug.  
  
"That is great! A boy and a girl?" Harry asked with wide eyes as Katie nodded with tears in her eyes.  
  
They stood there for a while. Just holding each other. Harry couldn't find a time when he was happier. Tears formed in his eyes as Katie looked up and him and they embraced. Harry could have stayed like that forever if they weren't interrupted by a small huff. Madam Pomfrey stood there looking at them disapprovingly.  
  
.........  
  
The term ended and Harry got a standing ovation. He just gave the small crowd in the Great Hall a small wave. The term had ended with a small toast for the people who died in the war. So many people in the Great Hall had been affected by the War that almost all of them were crying as a list of names were read out. It was an emotional ending to the year. Harry remained silent recording all names of the people who died in the war in his mind. He didn't know there had been so many causalities.  
  
Harry said goodbye to a couple of the older years like the Creevey brothers and then departed towards Hogsmeade with Katie. They were quite content as they arrived at Hogsmeade. They walked in silence through the gate.  
  
"Well it is time to go home." Katie said. Harry smiled as they both apparated to the castle.  
  
.........  
  
"Just do it! Get it done! I have given you guys two weeks," a man shouted as the Vampire flinched.  
  
"Yes Master!" he said apparating away.  
  
..........  
  
Cornelius Fudge had just apparated home. His estate was on the newly rebuilt Malfoy Manor. Aurors were stationed around the house, just for precautionary reasons. He opened his front door and walked into his house. It was mysteriously quiet. He looked around suspiciously as he shut the door. CLICK.  
  
BANG!  
  
There was a loud explosion that blow the roof of the house clear off. Cornelius Fudge was dead.  
  
.........  
  
Sorry I hope you like it... I am going to keep you guessing on the who was bad guy is... you will find out in a couple chapters... thanks to my beta... PLEASE REVIEW... Thank you... 


	6. Number Two

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 6: Number Two  
  
Time passed quickly for the newlyweds. Harry began Auror Training and got through it in record time. It only took Harry one month to graduate from Auror Training. He began his duties almost instantly and began to build up a reputation. After the assassination of Cornelius Fudge, the Ministry was in an uproar. They accused a Wizard activists group from China for the assassination, who denied the charges bluntly. Percy Weasley was soon named Minister of Magic.  
  
Katie was soon really pregnant and it was almost time for the babies to be born. Harry was really indulged in his work, but always had time for his wife, who always had friends around when he was gone. Soon she nine months pregnant and it was time for the babies to be born. Harry was in the middle of work when she went into labor and Harry had to rush over to St. Mungo's.  
  
On November 22, Katie Potter gave birth to Harry James Potter Jr. and Virginia Bell Potter. Harry soon named Neville and Luna Longbottom their godparents. Harry would have put Remus, but Remus had told Harry that he was too old to be named godfather. Remus was going on 50 and knew he would die long before Harry or Katie would. Also Neville and Luna had named Harry their child's godparents so he returned the favor to them.  
  
Neville and the Third World Greenhouse began to grow because of Harry's donation and Neville's discovery. The whole greenhouse was now based around Neville's finding and Neville was made second in charge by Harry except for the President of the Green, Ronald Sprout who was married to the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Luna had given birth to baby boy whom they had named Jeremy Longbottom.  
  
Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour had separated, but gotten back together many times. Bill was hired back as an Auror when Percy had taken office. He had to start from the beginning again, but he was making his reputation right. Harry and him did not speak at all. Their offices were on different sides of the room and they hardly ever got assigned to the same case. Harry's partner was a guy that had just gotten out of Auror training at the same time as him. The difference was it took his partner a year and a half to finish and Harry only took a month.  
  
The guys name was Ricky Sanders. Ricky was a good guy and a very talented Auror, but he could get a little bit annoying. Harry liked him, but some days he really wanted to strangle the 23-year-old. They were still the best young duo in the ministry. The only other duo with a better track record for closing cases was the Weasley brothers, but that was only because they were working longer.  
  
The kids were both 4 months old and Harry was working on a pretty serious case. Harry had many connections with many business and charities because he had been donating money to a lot of places around the Wizarding World. Harry used his connections in the underground and in businesses to help his cases. Harry and Ricky were in the conference room at Harry's home.  
  
"Harry, we can't fight three vampires. That is ridiculous. We need backup. Tonks would gladly help with Kingsley. Maybe we can get Alastor to help us," Ricky argued as Harry looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"You went through Auror training? Man, you probably would have been in Hufflepuff with the confidence you have," Harry said shrugging as he suited himself up, getting ready in his battle gear.  
  
"All we have to do is go to Death Alley, find these three Vampires. Killed the two spares and capture Vladimir. When we catch him, we can get what we need and kill him afterwards," Harry said as he buckled his dagger to his ankle.  
  
He still brought his dagger everywhere he went along with the Sword of Gryffindor.  
  
"How do we walk into Death Alley and not get ourselves into trouble? Are you trying to get us killed? I mean look at the name of the Death Alley, as in Death. Death is common there. There are vampires everywhere. I mean, are you..." Ricky continued as Harry slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Sanders!" he said with a growl as Ricky shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, I was losing it there. Let's go," Ricky said striding out into the hall where the apparation room was.  
  
Harry liked that about Ricky. All he needed was a slap and he was ready to go. He focused really easily and was a smart duelist. Harry and Ricky worked really well together. Katie was waiting outside the door.  
  
"So when where you going to tell me you were going into Death Alley?" Katie said angrily.  
  
"Right now, I love you honey. Be back in a while," Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking into the apparation room.  
  
"Ricky, you better take care of him," Katie said as Ricky put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a swift nod before going into the apparation room.  
  
Ricky had become friends with Katie because Ricky spent a lot of time in the castle strategizing with Harry and Remus, who had helped them out when the tables were turned against them, which was often because Harry was always doing a lot of crazy things to make his case. Remus never questioned Harry's judgment once, however, and always came along against his own better judgment.  
  
"Are you ready for this? We are going to apparate straight into Death Alley so we need to be ready," Harry said as Ricky nodded. "Let's go," he said as they both apparated.  
  
They apparated into a small house on the outside of the Alley. Harry had had a vampire that he was in an allegiance with, buy it for him when the time came. This vampire Harry saved from execution from another case and the vampire felt like he was in debt. Harry only had him buy it because he couldn't. It would cause a lot of attention that he didn't need for this case. The living room was filled with cigarette smoke.   
  
"I see you have been using this house to your advantage Abel," Harry said making the vampire from the corner come out with a smirk.  
  
Ricky gave an angry growl.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked with an angry glare.  
  
Ricky was the one about to execute the vampire before Harry stopped him.  
  
"I am here on my own inconvenience. I have come to help you in your fight against Vladimir for I cannot stand back and watch him kill anymore of my servants," Abel said showing his fangs at Ricky.  
  
Harry pulled out a stake out of his pocket.  
  
"Remember Abel, I didn't have you killed because it could benefit me. It has. There is no more need for you," Harry said showing the stake in his hand.  
  
"Very well, I guess I will go out for a feed," Abel said as he began to spin and there was a loud crackle of apparation.  
  
"What do you mean benefit you?" Ricky asked as Harry smirked.  
  
"He bought this house so we can have a place to begin our mission. Invisibility and Silencing Charms are in order. Now let's begin," Harry said. "We have to charge into the house. There will be three Vampires guarding the house in the front; we take them out before we enter. I know there will about 4 more Vampires inside the house from what I have found when I staked out the house. We will have to kill them fast before Vladimir comes out of the other room, because it will take both of us to capture Vladimir," Harry said as Ricky nodded.  
  
"So do you want me to hold him off and then you can surprise him?" Ricky asked as Harry nodded.  
  
"That sounds fine. Let's go," Harry said as he put the charms on himself and Ricky.  
  
They walked out of the house and began to run towards the house that was about a hundred meters away. There were many people in the Alley at night because of its name, which held true. Many people had died or disappeared in Death Alley. They stalked up to the house were three Vampires stood wearing black jeans and black casual bottom up short that let their hairy chests hang out. They showed their fangs, upon hearing people run up although they couldn't see them.  
  
Harry and Ricky threw stakes that pierced two of the vampire's hearts and they exploded with loud BANG. The other vampire made for inside the house, but Harry did an advanced sunlight spell that made the vampire explode. Harry and Ricky both ran up the steps and Harry kicked the door in. The vampires were in the corners of the room jumped out at the two invisible wizards, but did not find them. Harry and Ricky shot two stakes at two of the vampires and they exploded with a BANG.  
  
One of the Vampires sensed where Harry was and jumped onto Harry, but Harry had a stake ready. He stabbed the beast deep in the heart and it exploded. Rick just finished taking care of the other vampire when the door in the other room opened. The vampire that walked out was a foul beast. He sniffed in distaste.  
  
"Wizards. I haven't had Wizard's blood in while," Vladimir said charging at Ricky who had his wand ready.  
  
While Ricky was busy with Vladimir, Harry took advantage.  
  
"Sintrinitra," Harry said as Vladimir buckled up and fell to the floor.  
  
The spell was a better version of the full body bind. Harry had done some research and eventually created the spell that was only used by Aurors when fighting against Dark Creatures. This body bind could take out Vampires and Werewolves alike. Harry walked up to the bound Vampire and smirked as the Vampire showed his teeth.  
  
"So you finally caught me Potter! Bravo," the Vampire snarled.  
  
"Who are you working for?" Harry asked as the Vampire laughed confidently.  
  
"You will have to kill me Potter because I will never tell you," Vladimir said giving Harry a vicious glare.  
  
"I have many ways of getting information out of people...especially Vampires," Harry said with a smirk as he pulled out a veil.  
  
"You know Veritaserum doesn't work on Vampires," Vladimir said with a harsh laugh.  
  
"This isn't Veritaserum Vlady," Harry said forcing the potion down his throat.  
  
"Sanders, do the honors," Harry said Ricky smirked down at the Vampire.  
  
"Who are you working for?" Ricky asked as Harry put a silencing charm on the room.  
  
"I will never..." the vampire began, but screamed in pain before he could finish.  
  
"That isn't the answer I was looking for Vlady. Now, let me ask again. WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?" Ricky screamed right after the Vampire stopped screaming.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" the vampire screamed as he screamed out in pain again.  
  
"We have all day Vlady. You can speak up or who can feel the pain. It is up to you. Now again who are you working for?" Ricky asked again as the Vampire didn't answer and just screamed out in pain.  
  
This went on for a long time. The vampire wasn't giving out the information Harry and Ricky needed to bring back to the Department of Ministries so Harry and Ricky had to start the physical torture. First they cut off one of the Vampires fingers. Then Ricky, out of frustration, cut the beasts hand off, which still hadn't helped. Soon Harry and Ricky were growing restless.  
  
"Now one last time Vladimir. Who the hell are you working for?" Ricky yelled as the Vampire said nothing.  
  
He didn't even scream. The vampire just began to twitch. Harry let out an angry growl. He brought out his stake and stabbed the twitching Vampire deep in the heart. It exploded and Harry punched the wall.  
  
"That is the fifth Vampire that we have caught hasn't told us. This isn't working," Harry said as Ricky let out a huge breath and nodded.  
  
"Well, let's go to the Department and tell them our findings," Ricky said as Harry nodded and they both apparated to the Department of Mysteries.  
  
.........  
  
Both Harry and Ricky got awards for killing Vladimir who was one of the most wanted Vampires in the Wizarding World. The other information they wanted was for another case that wasn't even theirs, but that was the main reason they took the case to capture or destroy Vladimir. They were trying to find information on the Assassination of Cornelius Fudge. It was Bill and Charlie Weasley's case, but they hadn't gotten anywhere with it. They didn't even know where to begin.  
  
Harry had found out, although he hadn't told them, that a Vampire was hired to assassinate Cornelius Fudge. Ricky and Harry had been taking a lot of cases that involved Vampires to try to find a lead in the case, but they hadn't. The person who had hired the assassin had covered all the loose ends, but Harry knew he would find a break.  
  
Harry had been spending a lot of time with Remus, Katie and his two children. Harry had lunch with Hagrid every once in awhile, but he didn't really talk to him that often. Neville and Luna had moved into the castle with their baby boy about a month after Harry and Ricky got their awards. Ricky also spent a lot of time in the castle with Harry, researching into their cases.  
  
Neville had moved in to use Harry's potion lab. He wanted to try and develop the potion that could make Harry and Neville both more famous and give them more money than they would ever need. Harry already had the fame and the money, but he was doing it for Remus. Remus helped Neville and Harry research the potion and the effects it could have on the werewolf if made badly. The potion still needed work, but Harry knew it would be completed in the near future.  
  
"Harry, you don't work tonight?" Katie said looking into the den as Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Harry, I want to talk to you. I sort of want to, um, well I want to, um go back to work fairly soon," Katie said as Harry smiled.  
  
"Is that really what you want?" Harry asked Katie nodded with a smile a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I guess you need something to keep you busy, but there is a few minor details we need to think about. Like where will the kids be staying?" Harry said as Katie frowned.  
  
"Well, although I am not happy with it, I think Luna can take care of the kids during the day while I am at Hogwarts. I will leave in the mornings at ten and be home by dinner. I mean the kids are a year old now and running around like crazy. I am not saying I am not fulfilling being a full time Mom, but I really want to be..." Katie said as Harry just smiled at her and she stopped.  
  
"I know Katie. You want to be a healer and you need to learn from the best and Madam Pomfrey is the best. I know Katie. I am proud of you," Harry said putting a hand on her cheek.   
  
He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her softly on the mouth.  
  
"Mummie," Virginia said excitedly.  
  
Virginia and Harry Jr. were both in Remus's arms smiling at their parents. Remus smiled at them.  
  
"Come to mommy Virginia," Katie said as Remus put little Virginia down.  
  
Virginia was just learning to walk. She could only say a few words like Mommy or Mummie. Harry Jr. could do neither yet. Harry Jr. was a quiet baby who didn't cry often. Virginia was different. She would learn a word and repeat it. She began learning how to walk just two weeks ago and it showed. Then she fell over on her stomach and began to bawl. Remus had brought Harry Jr. to Harry as Katie picked up Virginia. She immediately stopped crying as she wrapped her arms around her mom's neck.  
  
"Maybe I can start working at the beginning of next year when the term starts," she said as Harry smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.  
  
.........  
  
"Sanders, Potter come into my office!" the Head of the Department of Mysteries, Andreas Andrews called out.  
  
Harry and Ricky just looked out each other and shrugged. They got up and went into the boss's office. Andreas sat behind his desk looking slightly tired. Andreas overworked himself sometimes and all the Aurors knew it.  
  
"I have given the Cornelius Fudge case to two of my top teams. The Weasley Brothers. Tonks and Kingsley. They have produced nothing on this case. Every lead that they think they have found has been crap. The new Minister of Magic has been busting my balls about this case because his re-election comes up at the end of this year and he wants the people to know that he made sure the murderer was captured. I am giving you this case, because I believe you are the best we've got here. Don't fail me please," Andreas said flatly. "You may go now, Sanders. I need to talk to Potter for a second," he said as Sanders nodded and left the office.  
  
"What is it you would like Sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter, I am making you my number two. You have done nothing, but good sense you got here. I would have done this a long time ago, but the Minister didn't seem to want me to. It is my decision though, and I am going against the Ministers wishes. What is it that made him so against you?" Andreas said as Harry only smirked.  
  
"He used to fancy Katie. Katie broke it off with him and the story goes on," Harry said as Andreas grinned.  
  
"I can see he has a distaste for you. He didn't seem to want me to give you the Fudge case, but again it is my decision to make. Don't fail me. I will let the others know that you are the number two now," Andreas said as Harry only nodded and left the room.  
  
.........  
  
"He made me number two!" Harry said the instant Katie apparated in from Hogsmeade.  
  
The people that were assembled in the apparating room were Remus, Hagrid (who had stopped by), Neville, Ricky, Luna with Jeremy, and Virginia let cheers of joy as Katie jumped onto Harry, giving Harry a huge hug. Harry Jr. was there of course, but still didn't talk even though he was now one and half. He did give a little smile though from Remus's arms. Katie had just begun working back at Hogwarts just a couple days ago. Harry Jr. and Virginia weren't too happy about it, but it made them even happier at the end of the day when their Mummie came home.  
  
Harry had waited to tell Ricky and the others until he told Katie so Harry and Ricky apparated back to his castle and waited for Katie to get back. Harry and Katie immediately began to chat about how Harry and Ricky had gotten the Cornelius Fudge case with Hagrid and the rest of the people. They chatted happily before people went to their respected places. Too bad for Remus the full moon was coming up in a week...or was it?  
  
.........  
  
"Potter, Andrews gave you the Fudge case against my orders. He won't take back what he did, saying something about stupid grudges to me, which don't understand, but I tell you now. Don't screw this case up. It is too important to be messed up by someone with likes of you," the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley said angrily.  
  
Harry just glared at him.  
  
"I don't mess things up Minister Weasley, if you looked at my track record you would see and know I am the best. I am going to get this bastard or bastards," Harry said giving him a cold glare.  
  
"Think what you want Potter, don't screw this up," Percy said angrily. "Because if you do, you will be out of the Ministry before you can the say word, 'Fired'," Percy said angrily as Harry just swirled around and stormed out of the Minister's office, slamming the door behind him.  
  
.........  
  
"It is ready Harry!" Neville said excitedly.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Very well, and today is the night of the full moon. Are you sure that it is ready?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"Yes I am sure Harry. As ready as it will ever be," Neville said happily.  
  
Remus that night did not transform. Remus had drunk the potion thinking it was Wolfsbane Potion. He cried tears of joy when he did not transform that night. However, he wasn't completely cured yet. You had to take for the next three full moons, which meant they would keep it secret until the last one when they would give Remus his last potion in front of a press conference.  
  
.........  
  
"Alright, from what I have gotten from Charlie Weasley and Tonks a werewolf named Winton Hedrick knows something, but they have no way of getting the information out of him since Veritaserum doesn't work on Werewolves. When they tried to capture him, he escaped," Ricky said at the desk next to him as Harry nodded.  
  
They were in Harry's conference room.  
  
"Very well, let's ask Remus if he knows who this guy is," Harry said as Ricky nodded.  
  
"Ask Remus what?" Remus said walking in with a broad grin on his face.  
  
"Feeling alright Remus?" Harry said with a smile as Remus nodded.  
  
Remus was living high after the last full moon. He had told Harry and Neville he could never repay them for what they did for him. Now he could actually get a wife and have kids without being worried of hurting them during the full moon. Remus was planning on finding a job in the Ministry now if he could.  
  
"We just wanted to ask you if you know a man by the name of Winton Hedrick?" Harry asked as Remus eyes instantly ran cold.  
  
"I know him," Remus said with a nod.  
  
"Do you know anything about him?" Harry asked as Remus looked at the floor.  
  
"I am sorry Harry, I don't talk about Winton," Remus said looking at the floor.  
  
"I see," Harry said frowning. "Well, I guess what we have is enough until we find him," Harry said to Ricky who nodded.  
  
"Why are you trying to find him?" Remus asked instantly.  
  
"Well, he supposed know information about the Cornelius Fudge case," Ricky said as Remus turned white.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you where I think you can find him, but please don't kill him. He is a friend of mine. A good friend," Remus said as Harry nodded.  
  
"We'll try our best Remus," Harry said as Remus sighed.  
  
"London. He actually used to have a residency near Grimmauld Place. I think he still rents out Number 1 Grimmauld Place," Remus said as Harry and Ricky only nodded.  
  
They both apparated with a loud crackle.  
  
.........  
  
I hope you like this chapter... It really is the beginning of this story... It will go through Harry's experiences and his children's experience over the course of there stay at Hogwarts. I know some people might not like the way I made Harry and Ricky act during there mission, but that's the way I am going to write it... Harry is going to be a no nonsense type of Auror...but for the people who like the way made Harry and Ricky act, Thank you... Please Read and Review... Thank You to my Beta-Reader... 


	7. The Case

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 7: The Case  
  
They apparated straight to the street where the Grimmauld Place houses were located. Harry looked at Ricky, who nodded. They both sprinted straight for Number 1 Grimmauld Place. Harry kicked the door in with his wand drawn. There was a loud scream and a young child began to cry.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" a tall black woman screamed at both Harry and Ricky who instantly withdrew their wands.  
  
"Where is Winton Hedrick?" Harry asked as the women just glared at him.  
  
"As I said before to the other Aurors I don't know where he is. AND NEXT TIME knock," she said angrily, with her wand drawn.  
  
"Can I have a name?" Harry asked as the women just glared at him.  
  
"Eva Hedrick and this is my four year old Son, Winton Jr.," she said smugly.  
  
"I see, well that is mighty fine you don't know where he is. I guess you won't mind if my partner and I look around?" Harry asked as she shook her head.  
  
"No get out of my house," she said as Harry only smiled.  
  
"Very well Madam. We are sorry we kicked down your door," Harry said as Ricky scowled at him.  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about? We aren't leaving. Let's just put her under some Veritaserum," Ricky said as Harry shook his head.  
  
"No Sanders, lets go," Harry said picking up the door as Ricky stormed out of the house. "Again, we are sorry we kicked down your door, we didn't know that you or your child were here," Harry said as he fixed the door.  
  
"Well, I guess I understand. Your name?" she asked as Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry Potter Ma'am. If you get anything about your husband's whereabouts please Owl me," Harry said as her eyes went wide.  
  
"Harry Potter, of course," she said nervously as Harry nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
A very angry Ricky was standing outside.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You know she knows where he is," he said in a dead whisper as Harry only smiled.  
  
"You really sometimes question my ability. She doesn't know where he is. She is not that stupid, but she has been writing to him. Now we just have to stake out the house until the next time an Owl leaves here," Harry said as Sanders immediately shut up.  
  
"How do you know that she doesn't know where he is? And how do you know she has an Owl?" Sanders asked with his head down.  
  
"I am master in Legilimency and looked around the room and saw a little perch next to one of the windows. She won't send an Owl tonight, she knows that will be too risky. We will come back tomorrow and stake out the house," Harry said as Ricky nodded and they both apparated.  
  
.........  
  
The first night no Owl left the house. Ricky sat in an armchair under an Invisibility Charm. Harry was transformed in his Phoenix form perched on his shoulder, also invisible. Fawkes was on the other shoulder. Fawkes was now with Harry and sometimes came with Harry on his missions or cases, but only sometimes. Most of the time he stayed behind at the castle flying around the grounds or perched in Harry's office.  
  
On the second day, Ricky sat in an armchair again. This time only Harry was perched on his shoulder. Again that night no Owl left. When they packed up for the night Ricky was grumbling to himself as the armchair disappeared. Harry had transformed and put himself under an Invisibility Charm. Ricky cursed to himself.  
  
"Quiet Sanders. Stop complaini..." Harry immediately stopped and transformed back in to his phoenix form as an Owl began to fly out of the window of Number 1 Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry began to sing and the Owl immediately stopped flying and began to look at Harry mesmerized. It slowly began to make its way towards Harry. The song had the Owl in a trance. Ricky took the opportunity to put the tracking device on the Owl. The Owl didn't even feel the charm being put on him. Harry instantly transformed back into human form.  
  
"Harry?" Molly Weasley called out as Harry eyes went wide.  
  
Molly Weasley and Hermione were standing there with their wands drawn. They both were dressed in dressrobes. Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hello Molly," Harry said looking at his feet, not believing he didn't turn himself invisible.  
  
"What was that all about?" Molly asked as Harry looked up.  
  
"A case," was all Harry said.  
  
"Harry, let's use a memory charm on them," Ricky said too loudly and they both heard him.  
  
"Finite Incantatem," Hermione said as Ricky appeared with his wand drawn.  
  
"I'll do it Harry," he said waving his wand.  
  
"No, put your wand away," Harry said as Ricky just shook his head.  
  
"Whatever Harry, I'll be back at the castle," Ricky said apparating away.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes before Harry broke the ice.  
  
"He is right you know, I should put a memory charm on you, but I am not going to," Harry said. "However, I warn you not to discuss what you saw tonight with anyone. Goodbye," Harry said apparating away before any of them could speak.  
  
Harry apparated right into the drawing room, where Ricky was pacing back and forth. He stopped and glared at Harry. Harry only shook his head and took a seat at his desk. Ricky just kept glaring at him.  
  
"Why didn't you let me fix their memory?" he asked angrily.  
  
"There was no need to," Harry said as Ricky slammed his hands on Harry's desk.  
  
"That is bullshit! You know that they will tell Charlie and Bill then they will try to take our case!" he yelled as Harry only looked at him.  
  
"Don't forget who is in charge here Sanders!" he growled. "I am the number two. And don't forget whose Castle this is. Don't forget who has made every case for your GOD DAMN ASS! Don't forget who made you as good as you are!" Harry shouted as Ricky turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Pinky!" Harry shouted as the houseelf apparated in.  
  
"Yes Master," the houseelf asked as Harry smiled.  
  
"Shut down the apparation wards for right now! Please," Harry asked as the houseelf immediately apparated.  
  
Harry sat back and sighed. Harry began to look over some of the paperwork. Footsteps could be heard from the corridors. The door banged open and Ricky ran in with his wand drawn.  
  
"You better let me leave Potter or I'll..." Ricky said as Harry smirked.  
  
"You'll what? And it isn't up me Sanders that I am not letting you leave. It was your wand that did the tracking spell," Harry said as Ricky glared.  
  
"So what? I am going to ask for a partner change anyway," Ricky said angrily.  
  
"If that is how you feel Ricky, that's fine with me. But if you ever want to leave this castle again you will wait until after this case is over because I'll make sure that after this case we won't have to be partners," Harry said angrily.  
  
"Fine," Ricky said taking a seat in one of the chairs.  
  
"Aren't going to check where the owl is now?" Harry said angrily as Ricky just took out his wand and murmured an incantation.  
  
A scene flashed before their eyes. A forest appeared where the Owl was flying. The Owl zoomed to a small cabin in the middle of the forest and dropped the letter at the foot of the little steps. A tall black man came out of the cabin, looked both ways and picked up the letter and went back in the cabin.  
  
"Where is that?" Ricky asked as Harry got up, got his wand holster and draped it around his arm.  
  
"The magical forest just outside London. It is invisible to muggles. Not many Wizards go in there because it is infested with Pixies. We will apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and make our way there. Now let's go," Harry said, seeming not all that angry any more.  
  
.........  
  
Harry stopped to talk to Remus before they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They walked into the smelly old pub, to smell smoke in their nostrils. People were chatting excitedly about any bit of news that they could have. Most of them were talking about the war going on in Romania, where a group of Dark Wizard Activists, sort of like Death Eaters, was attacking the town, but they were more like a political group in their own right. When Harry and Ricky walked in, the people silenced immediately. Everyone knew Harry was a top Auror and that he was probably had a case in the making.  
  
"Evening Tommy," Harry said walking up sitting at a stool. "Firewhiskey," Harry said as the young man smiled.  
  
Tommy had joined the Order after his father, Tom was killed when the Leaky Cauldron was attacked during the War against Voldemort. Harry hadn't found out until sometime after he was released from Azkaban. Then he went to visit the Old Innkeepers graveyard and met Tommy and they had made friends. Harry took the shot that the innkeeper gave him.  
  
"Thank you Tommy," Harry said as the Innkeeper nodded.  
  
"You're welcome Harry," Tom said as Harry nodded to Ricky at the door. "What are you doing in Diagon Alley and this time of night?" Tom asked as Harry smiled.  
  
"Business," Harry said as Harry waved goodbye and went out to the back door.  
  
As the back door closed, Harry heard the chatter begin to start up again. Harry went up to the bricks and tapped his wand on the secret brick that made the bricks disappear. Harry walked into the clearing to find a wand in his face. Harry smirked.  
  
"What is your business here?" the Auror asked as Harry grabbed the man's wand and put it down.  
  
"Put your wand down Rookie," Harry said the Auror did a Lumos charm to see Harry. The man paled.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Potter," the man said as Harry only nodded.  
  
"It is fine Skylab. We have a job for you though. Follow us," Harry said as the young Auror looked at Ricky, who only shrugged.  
  
They walked to the edge of the Alley and made a turn onto Knockturn Alley, but before actually entering the Alley, they made a right to a large gate. The gate was magical. It repelled muggles and could only be opened if the guard tapped it with his wand.  
  
"Hey, open the gate," Harry shouted as the guard poked out his head.  
  
"What is your business here?" the guard asked as Harry only glared.  
  
"We don't have time to waste. Open the god damn gate," Harry shouted, walking towards the guards.  
  
"Fuck you man, I don't have to open anything," the man retorted as Harry drew his wand.  
  
"How dare you ta... Colin?" Harry asked as Colin Creevey looked at Harry for a quick moment.  
  
"Harry, oh my god. I'm sorry," Colin said tapping the place that made the gate open.  
  
"No problem Colin, what are you doing working here?" Harry asked as Colin shrugged.  
  
"It is the only thing I could find. I applied to many small positions in the ministry, but they didn't hire me. I think it is because I am a muggleborn," Colin said as Harry frowned.  
  
"Maybe," Harry said looking at his feet. "We will get in touch later, but we have to go now," Harry said as Colin nodded.  
  
"Bye Harry," Colin said as Harry only nodded and they ran through the gate.  
  
They ran into a backyard as the gate shut behind him.  
  
"What is this?" the young Auror asked as Ricky rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is a Auror station house. You will know about them when you actually start working on some cases. This leads to a run down house where the forest is just in front," Harry said to the Auror as he just nodded.  
  
"How do you know about this place?" Ricky asked speaking for the first time in a long while.  
  
"I had to capture some Pixies when I was teaching at Hogwarts for that half term," Harry said as Ricky only nodded.  
  
They followed Harry out a side gate that led to the side of the run down house. Harry led them out of the small clearing. There was a dirt road that led to the outside of the forest.  
  
"Um, can I ask you what you want with me?" the Auror asked as Harry turned and smirked at him.  
  
"You will be capturing Pixies. I know there is a nest about 100 meters into the forest. You will take this, "Harry said conjuring a cage with the wave of his hand.  
  
"Why do you want me to capture Pixies? I mean, I was supposed to be a lookout at Diagon Alley," the Auror Skylab said as Harry just let out an irritated sigh.  
  
"Because I said so Skylab. You will capture these pixies because we don't want to have to deal with them. Now, we have work to do," Harry said as they made their way into the woods.  
  
It didn't take long until Harry, Ricky and Skylab met the Pixies that Harry was talking about. Harry and Ricky quickly ran off towards the middle of the forest leaving Skylab to the Pixies. It didn't take them long to find the small cabin. They waited in the shadows.  
  
"I think we should surprise him. Apparate straight into the house and use the spell that we used on the Vampire," Ricky said as Harry thought about it.  
  
"I don't want to hurt him. We just need the information,"Harry said. "And if we surprise him, I know he will attack," Harry said, as Ricky just looked smug.  
  
"What do you expect us to do then? Just knock!" Ricky said angrily.  
  
"Keep your voice down, and yes, let's just knock," Harry said as Ricky looked at Harry blankly.  
  
Ricky couldn't believe what Harry was doing. He walked up to the door and knocked. Ricky came out of the shadows; just enough to make sure that he knew he was there. The door opened.  
  
"Come in. My Wife has told me you would be coming," the tall man said letting Harry in. "Only you. Your partner can wait outside," Winton Hedrick said as Harry only looked at Ricky and shrugged.  
  
Harry walked into the small, furnished house.  
  
"Sit," Winton said as a chair appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Harry took a seat.  
  
"I don't know why you Aurors are looking for me, but I don't know nothing so stop harassing my family," Winton said with intensity.  
  
Harry didn't even flinch.  
  
"I don't know if you are lying or not, but there is always a way to find out." Harry said pulling out a small vial.  
  
"You should know damn well that Veritaserum doesn't work on Werewolves Potter!" the Werewolf growled angrily.  
  
"This isn't Veritaserum. It wonderful what a little ounce of pain can do, but I don't want to do that," Harry said confidently.  
  
"Listen boy, I respect what you did, killing Voldemort, but believe me I could kill you while you are sitting here!" the werewolf growled as Harry's eyes began to blaze with fire.  
  
"Believe me Winton, you are the one in danger. You think I would just knock if this was a regular case? This is big. This is the murder of the Minister of Magic. And Remus Lupin asked me not to kill you. You have a family, I don't want to have to kill you. Just tell me what I WANT!" Harry screamed as the werewolf looked at the wood floor.  
  
"You know Remus?" Winton said looking up as Harry nodded. "I am sorry, I respect Remus a lot, but I am sorry. I will not you anything," he said as Harry almost exploded with anger.  
  
"WHY? Why is so important to withhold information that could help catch a murderer? WHY?" Harry screamed as Winton stood up in rage.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT FOOL DID TO ME! You want to know something? I used to be an Auror just like you before a werewolf bit me in duty. HE FIRED ME ONCE IT WAS CONFIRMED I WAS A WEREWOLF. I WILL DIE BEFORE I TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Winton screamed as Harry's glare did not waver.  
  
"I am sorry for what he did to you, but I still need to know, no matter what. I think I have deal for you Winton. Think hard before you say no," Harry said as Winton slammed his fist down on the table and it shattered.  
  
"No deals," he said angrily as Harry waved a finger in his face.  
  
"I said listen, this deal would benefit you greatly so just listen. Say, I leave and let you hold your grudge. I then come back after I tell Remus that I going to be forced kill you and there is nothing I can do. OR? Or? Let me finish. Or I find a way to make your problem go away and you give me what I want," Harry said as the Werewolf growled in anger.  
  
"My problem? You could never make my problem go away," Winton said angrily.  
  
"Really, Remus said the same thing at the beginning, but we proved him wrong. Neville Longbottom and myself have found a cure for the Lyncanthrophe curse. It is a three full moon program that with the first it stops you from Transforming into a werewolf, the second takes away the Werewolf instincts, the third and the last potion takes away the sickness on the full moon," Harry said as Winton just gave him a blank look.  
  
"You just want the information. You have some balls to come around a werewolf saying that!" Winton said with a growl.  
  
"I see you need proof, okay, that is fair," Harry said waving his hand making a Portkey. "This is a Portkey to my home. You will find Remus there. If you don't believe me, you'll believe him," Harry said as Winton looked at Harry.  
  
"It is probably a Portkey that takes me directly to Azkaban," Winton said as Harry shook his head.  
  
"I spent two years wrongfully imprisoned in that hellhole. I would not put an innocent man in there. I will even take it with you," Harry said as Winton finally nodded in defeat.  
  
"Fine," he said shaking his head.  
  
"Good," Harry said going to the door and opening it. "Ricky, apparate into Winton's house, take a Portkey to my home and meet us there," Harry said as Ricky only gave him a smug look and nodded.  
  
"Now grab hold and let's go," Harry said as Winton took hold of the Portkey and they were gone in a swirl of light and colors.  
  
.........  
  
Remus and Neville explained everything to Winton Hedrick about the cure. Ricky soon arrived with both Winton's wife and son. Neville told Winton and his family that he would have a potion ready for the next full moon. Winton immediately began talking. He gave them the names of two Vampires who said that they were involved in the assassination of Cornelius Fudge.  
  
A vampire named Abic was said to be bragging to his other vampires about being hired by a Ministry to assassinate Fudge. Winton said that the person in question had to be a high rank official from maybe the Department of Mysteries or from anything to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or even the Council of Magic Law. He wasn't sure, but he knew the person had to be a high rank with a lot of power to get Vampires to cooperate.  
  
Harry and Ricky left Winton with his family to get back to business. They then decided to drop looking for Abic until tomorrow since it was late. Harry had Pinky get Ricky's usual room ready and he went off to find Katie. He found Katie in their bedroom. The castle was so big you could get lost in it, but of course that never happened to Harry.  
  
Harry had his own little private corridor with Katie, Harry Jr. and Virginia. Remus had his own corridor for himself that Harry made him take. Neville and Luna had a small corridor to themselves. Then there was the conference room, the potions lab and the spare rooms for guests in the fourth corridor.  
  
There were more of course, but those were the only ones used. When Harry had first gotten to the castle the houseelves had showed him all the corridors and the ones they used were the best at the time. Of course they were another 10, 20 corridors in the castle, but Harry really didn't feel like there was any use for them yet. He didn't know for the future though. Only time would tell.  
  
.........  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" someone screamed, as there was loud laughter from the other offices.  
  
Both Harry and Ricky stood up. They hadn't talked much since their argument but they were getting the paperwork done, working quite well together. They both stood up and began to laugh as a half naked Skylab walked over to them.  
  
"What is up Skylab?" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS LEFT ME TO DEAL WITH THOSE PIXIES BY MYSELF!" Skylab laughed as the whole office howled with laughter.  
  
"You could have gone home and gotten some clothes first," Harry said through a laugh as the whole office laughed harder.  
  
"They took my wand!" he said as the office continued to laugh.  
  
Skylab was beyond angry. He was very red in the face. The laughter just made it worse for him as he turned beat red. He let out a growl of anger as he smacked Harry hard across face with a loud SMACK. Harry blinked immediately and everyone stopped laughing. Harry looked at the young Auror and he burst out laughing.  
  
"He slapped me," Harry choked out as another surge of laughter began, as Skylab turned red again.  
  
The laughter died down after a couple minutes.  
  
"I'll tell you what, after Sanders and I finish up with this paper work I'll help you go get your wand back," Harry said only with a smile.  
  
"Potter, Sanders come give me report on where you have gotten with the Fudge case," the Head of Department called out as Harry and Ricky walked over to the office.  
  
As the door shut behind them, they could hear the other Aurors crowding around the door to listen in on the conversation. Andreas offered them both a seat and they took them. He looked at them expectantly.  
  
"Well, usually you don't do all that paperwork if you haven't solved the case. What have you found out?" Andreas said as Harry and Ricky just looked at each other.  
  
"Well, we have found a positive ID on the Vampire that killed the Minister, but something came up that we did not expect. A ministry official hired the hit," Ricky said as Andreas eyes went wide.  
  
"Do you know who?" he asked shocked.  
  
"No Sir, not yet," Harry said as Andreas only nodded.  
  
"Is that it Sir, because we would like to get back to work," Ricky said as Andreas smiled and nodded.  
  
"You two don't have to call me Sir, with this case you call me Andreas. You guys just put me in the running for Minister of Magic. Thank you," he said with a nod as they both nodded and got up to leave.  
  
When they opened the door, Bill Weasley fell into the office with Tonks and Kingsley not too far behind him. They all turned beat red with embarrassment from being caught.  
  
"I guess you guys would have heard the news sooner or later, but next time, don't get caught," Andreas said with a smile, which usually wasn't his reaction.  
  
Harry and Ricky just walked out.  
  
"Skylab, I will have to cancel, we have a vampire to find," Harry said as Skylab just turned red and shook his head.  
  
.........  
  
"Minister, Potter has found out who killed Cornelius Fudge," Andreas said to Minister Percy Weasley.  
  
"Indeed, who is it?" the Minister asked as Andreas frowned grimly.  
  
"It was a vampire, but Potter has found that someone within the Ministry hired the hit," Andreas said as Percy raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Really, there is a simple explanation for that, he is wrong," Percy said as Andreas frowned.  
  
"No he isn't. Potter knows what he is doing Minister. He isn't wrong," Andreas said as Percy only nodded.  
  
"Fine Andreas, but you are going to have to keep this quiet for now. We can't have this big scandal right before this upcoming election in 4 months," Percy said as Andreas only nodded.  
  
"Fine Minister," Andreas said nodding his goodbyes as he left.  
  
.........  
  
"You got to go on the run," a man with a large magical aura boomed at a vampire.  
  
"I am not scared of Potter," the vampire said angrily.  
  
"That is what you said last time Potter caught you and you don't have to be scared. You can't let him find you or I am screwed," the man said as the Vampire only nodded.  
  
"Very well," the Vampire said licking his lips.  
  
"But give Potter something to think about before you leave," the man said as the Vampire licked his lips again.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" the vampire said with a sadistic laugh.  
  
.........  
  
Another chapter done... I hope you liked this... the turning point is about to come... Please Review and tell me what you think... Thank you to my beta.... 


	8. Attempred Murder

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 8: Attempted Murder  
  
"Hey, my sweet, where are the little ones?" Harry asked as he stepped into the bed.  
  
"The little ones had a big day. Luna took them down to the lake and they splashed around in the water. Virginia didn't seem to like to water too much, but I guess little Harry was splashing around and having a good time," Katie said with a smile.  
  
"That is great. Little Harry say anything yet?" Harry asked sitting down on the bed. Katie sat behind him rubbing his shoulders, shaking her head.  
  
"No not yet, you find him yet?" Katie asked as Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nope not yet, but I have feeling tomorrow we will catch him. I will have to have a press conference tomorrow to announce the news," Harry said as Katie smiled.  
  
"How are you otherwise?" she asked now massaging his arms and going back up to his shoulders.  
  
"Alright I guess. Ricky and I got in a fight. I think I will be getting a new partner after this case," Harry said as Katie immediately stopped.  
  
"Why? I thought you and Ricky were friends? I mean you guys work so well together," Katie said beginning up again.  
  
"Well, he doesn't like my methods. He thinks that when someone finds out anything about a case you should give them a quick memory charm. I don't agree with that. Then things sort of got out of hand from there," Harry said Katie nodded.  
  
"Well, I have news that might cheer you up," Katie said Harry turned around and looked at her with a long look.  
  
"What?" he said with a smile.  
  
"I am pregnant again," Katie said quickly as Harry let out a holler of excitement.  
  
"This is great! After I get this case closed I will take some time off and then we will start planning and then I can spend more time with little Harry and Virginia," Harry said rambling as Katie let out a laugh.  
  
"What?" Harry asked with a mock glare.  
  
"I love you," she said laughing hugging him around his neck.  
  
"I love you too Katie!" Harry said pulling her into a big hug.  
  
"I have to go tell Remus. I need to start making everything baby proof again," Harry said standing up and running out the room.  
  
"Harry, you don't need to get carried away!" Katie called following him out of the room.  
  
.........  
  
"Why don't you wipe that smile off your face? It has been bugging me since you got here," Ricky said irritated.   
  
Harry just continued to smile. Harry couldn't think of anything that could take the smile off his face. Ricky rolled his eyes as he went over his last bit of paperwork. Harry had already finished with everything he had to do.  
  
"Okay, what are you so happy about?" Ricky said putting his hands to his head and rubbing his temple.  
  
"Katie is pregnant again," Harry said happily.  
  
Ricky could see the happiness in Harry's eyes. Harry could see the hint of excitement in Ricky's eyes before it vanished. His eyes went back to coldness.  
  
"Oh, don't let it affect you in the field," Ricky said as Harry just snorted.  
  
"When has it ever?" Harry said as Ricky just shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Let's go catch this guy. I want an early day," Ricky said as Harry only nodded and shrugged and followed him out of the department.  
  
.........  
  
"So we have to go talk to Robin Ambrose. He is some punk kid that graduated from Durmstrang. His Father is rich some rich investor. He almost got time in Azkaban for his involvement with this Vampire named Ajit, but his little Daddy made an investment to the Ministry and Fudge let him off. The Aurors on this case never found Ajit. He got away," Ricky said reading the report on the Vampire they were looking for.  
  
"Which Auror was on the case?" Harry asked as Ricky scanned the paper.  
  
"Well this was at the time when Voldemort was in full force. You were still in Azkaban. Mad-Eye Moody was on this case, but he didn't seem to put that much effort into this case," Ricky said reading through the papers.  
  
"Well, I know where Mad-Eye's house is, we better go have a chat with him about it if he would know anything of his whereabouts," Harry said as Ricky nodded.  
  
.........  
  
They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They had to walk through Diagon Alley to Sutter Camp Village on the outside of Knockturn Alley. The village was much like Hogsmeade, but the people who resided in the little village of Sutter Camp weren't pleasant. The people of the village weren't dark wizards. They were more like very conservative wizards, who didn't take kindly to strangers. Harry had never been there. Mad-Eye had told him all about. Mad-Eye seemed to love the place because he was welcome there.   
  
Harry and Ricky stepped into the Leaky Cauldron to a hushed silence. There were reporters everywhere. Harry wondered why they were here until they all started to crowd around him and Ricky. Harry just looked at Ricky who started fighting his way through the crowd.  
  
"What are you guys doing in Diagon Alley?" one of the reporters asked as he pushed through the crowd.  
  
"It is none of your business," Harry said almost getting away.  
  
"Is it true you are working on the Cornelius Fudge case?" another reporter asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. Now let us do our job," Ricky said irritated.  
  
"No one was talking to you. The people deserve to know what happened to their Minister. We deserve to know," the same annoying Reporter yelled at them.  
  
"Fine, there will be a press conference tonight. NOW LET US DO OUR JOB!" Harry yelled as the reporters finally backed off. "Tonight at 8, we will hold a press conference in front of the Ministry," Harry said walking out the back door with Ricky on his heels.  
  
.........  
  
They made it to the village without much more trouble. The only problem was getting through the gate. The gate was locked and there was no way of unlocking it because the gate had to spin open with a reel like a drawbridge. Harry was getting really frustrated.  
  
"Call to them. OPEN THE GATE!" Ricky shouted loudly.  
  
"NO one is outside. Yelling is not going to work. Sonorus!" Harry said amplifying his voice.  
  
"Will someone please open the gate? We are Aurors from the ministry," Harry's amplified voice could be heard throughout the grounds.  
  
One of the small houses doors opened and a skinny blonde haired girl walked out of the house. She smiled at Harry and Ricky as she approached the gate. She began reel it open. Harry and Ricky walked in through a small opening and she closed it back up.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said quickly. "Would you point us to Alastor Moody's place?" Harry asked as the girl smiled.  
  
"Yes, of course, but first I need to know why you want to talk to old Mad- Eye before I do that," she said slyly.  
  
"It is a case for the Ministry. We need to ask Mad-Eye a few questions about an old case he had," Harry said as the girl only nodded.  
  
"Alright, but you must make haste. I can't wait around all day to open the gate for you. The people around here don't like visitors so if Mad-Eye blasts you two to pieces it isn't my fault," the girl said walking back over to her house.  
  
"Why do the people not like visitors?" Ricky asked as the shrugged not turning around.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Mad-Eye's house is right next door," she said walking back into her house without another word.  
  
Ricky looked at Harry who just shrugged. Harry walked towards the small house. There was a stone path that led to the brown front door. Harry walked through the white gate that was surrounding the house and made the house seem nicer than it was. The front yard wasn't that well kept, but Harry and Ricky still did their best to keep to the stone path. They both walked up the steps in front of the front door. Harry knocked on the door. It took several minutes before Harry and Ricky heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened lightening fast.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus," the Ex-Auror shouted as Harry spun out the way.  
  
Ricky wasn't lucky enough to get out of the way. He buckled up and fell down the stairs with a loud thud. Laughter followed as Mad-Eye took did the counter curse. Alastor let out a growl like laugh as both Harry and Ricky joined in.  
  
"How is it going? Come on in," Alastor said Harry walked in. Ricky still was dusting himself off. He walked in right after Harry and Alastor shut the door behind him.  
  
"What is it you guys want?" Mad-Eye said, his magical eyes going crazy.  
  
"We need to know some information on a vampire named Ajit?" Harry said as Mad-Eyes began to scowl.  
  
"That stupid beast nearly got me killed. I would have captured him, but a battle broke out at Hogsmeade that day so I had to go there. You see, I was about to get him when two of his weaker vampire friends jumped me from behind. Then I destroyed them and the ring Albus gave me began to vibrate so I had to go. The vampire was gone before I could get him," Mad-Eye said with disgust.  
  
"Do you know where we might be able to find him?" Harry asked as Mad-Eye smirked.  
  
"Where would you find any other Vampire at this time? The Underground. You better be careful going in there though. That place is swarming with activity during the day," Alastor said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"You want to come don't you?" Harry asked as Alastor nodded.  
  
"Of course, now that I think of it, I really want to catch that little bastard," Alastor said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Show us the way," Harry said looking at Rick who nodded. Alastor smiled.  
  
'This is going to be along day,' Harry thought as Alastor prepared.  
  
.........  
  
"GO, GO, GO!" Harry screamed hitting the door with an explosion charm.  
  
The door shattered into a million pieces. Dust and wood filled the night air as Harry jumped into the house. Harry looked around the small house scanning the corners. There was a couch in the center of the room, but there wasn't much of anything else. Alastor and Ricky stood behind Harry. They scanned the room.  
  
"He is here. I can smell him," Alastor said as his magical eye went crazy.  
  
"I know he is here, but where? Alastor look around," Harry said as Mad-Eye magical eye began to scan all corners, staircases and floors.  
  
"He is hiding upstairs close to the wall near the window," Mad-Eye said as Harry nodded.  
  
"You two go up the stairs. I'll surprise him," Harry said as they both nodded.  
  
Harry went back out the door as Ricky and Alastor headed up the door. Harry conjured a stake with wandless magic. He began to concentrate hard and his body began to float. He was able to control himself until he got to the window. He looked into find the Vampire standing right next to the window. Harry walked as silently as he could to the other side of the window so he was out of view. With the flick of his wrist the window opened up. Harry could hear the Vampire growl as he poked his head out of the window.  
  
"Sintrinitra," Harry said as the Vampire immediately buckled.  
  
Harry stepped through the window and pulled the Vampire out with him. The Vampire showed his teeth at Harry who only glared at him.  
  
"I got him," Harry shouted at the same time Alastor and Ricky rushed though the door.  
  
They had their wands drawn at Harry who was holding the Vampire by the shirt. They immediately put down their wands. Alastor looked at Harry with shock, seeing Harry holding the Vampire by the shirt. Ricky was looking at Harry with surprise at seeing Harry in the room.  
  
"Careful boys, Vampires have a tendency to bite," Alastor said as Harry threw the Vampire to the floor.  
  
"He is bound," Ricky said, "but how did you get up here?" Ricky asked as Harry shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Let's start interrogating him," Harry said as Ricky nodded. Alastor let a sinister grin spread across his face.  
  
"Ajit, we are here to find out information. We know you killed Minister Fudge, but there is more. We know someone made you make the hit and we want to know why and who?" Harry said as the Vampire only licked his lip.  
  
"Not talking are you? Well," Alastor said pulling out a stick of garlic, "maybe this will change your mind," Alastor said as the Vampire flinched.  
  
"We got this covered Alastor. We certainly got this covered," Harry said pulling out a scrounge. "This is some new stuff I invented. It is called loose lips potion. It makes you oblivious to your surroundings, and makes your whole body numb. It is perfect for taking advantage of someone," Harry said as he grabbed the Vampires arm.  
  
He shoved the needle into his arm and began to inject the potion into his arm. Ricky was discussing the spell that Harry had on the Vampire with Alastor. Alastor was looking with awe as Harry pulled out the needle and destroyed the needle with the wave of his hand.  
  
"It would be great if we had some of this stuff when I was in the Department. It would have made a lot of things easier for us," Alastor said as Ricky nodded.  
  
"The thing is we are the only Aurors who have it. Harry invented those spells on his own so we hadn't given them out," Ricky said as Alastor nodded.  
  
"Many Aurors have done it for years. Making spells that were close to Unforgivables, but not," Alastor said as Ricky nodded.  
  
"I see, this potion should set in about 2 minutes. It works very fast," Harry said with a grin.  
  
They remained silent for the rest of the time as the potion took its effect. Vampire hadn't so much as moved sense Harry injected the potion. Harry watched the Vampire intently trying to read through its thoughts. Harry had difficulty because Vampires had a containment shield that allowed them to keep there thoughts at the back of their brain. He couldn't break the shield the vampire had.  
  
"Let's begin," Harry said. "So did you kill Cornelius Fudge?" Harry asked as Alastor and Ricky crowded around with anticipation.  
  
"Yes, yes I did," the vampire said slowly.  
  
"Why did you kill Cornelius Fudge?" Harry asked as the Vampire's eyes bulged out.  
  
"I was asked too," he said, his eyes showed intense anger.  
  
"By who?" Harry asked as the Vampire eyes began to roll in the back of his head.  
  
"Cian, the oldest Vampire of this time, came to me with a proposition. I took it," the vampire said as his eyes came back in to focus.  
  
"Who hired him?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. He didn't go that far to tell me because of you," the Vampire said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Okay, where is he?" Harry asked as the Vampire eyes rolled back again.  
  
"He has a place on the outside of Little Hangleton. Lord Voldemort's old headquarters. He went over there when Voldemort fell at your hands," the Vampire said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Thank you, you have been helpful," Harry said as he threw a stake at the Vampires heart and it let out a piercing scream before it blew into ashes.  
  
"We better get out of here. Other Vampires would have heard that. Come back to my castle and we will discuss this," Harry said as Ricky and Alastor nodded and all three apparated.  
  
.........  
  
Katie Bell had just stepped out of the castle. The cold air breezed through her hair. She rubbed her the tiredness out of her eyes as she made her way to Hogsmeade. Victor Krum had asked if she wanted someone to walk with, but she was worried he would try to make another pass at her, which he did every time they were alone. Katie had never told Harry this, because she knew Harry would kill him. Maybe not literally, but she didn't know. She made her way through the gate into Hogsmeade.  
  
She didn't realize how cold it was outside until she got another breeze from the wind. She shivered and pulled out her wand to put a heating charm on her robes. There was a loud shriek that startled Katie. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. She felt something hit her in the back and she fell to the ground. The entire weight of the person who jumped on her landed on top of her. She let a cry of pain. The person let out a laugh. Katie rushed to get to her feet. The person threw her to the ground.  
  
"Stay down bitch," the person said with a laugh.  
  
"Stay away from me. I will give you anything. I'll give you money. Just stay away. I am pregnant," she said holding her stomach.  
  
"Aww, that is too bad. You won't be having the baby," the person said as Katie tried to crawl away.  
  
"Please, leave me alone," she said as he kicked her hard in the stomach. He knocked the wind out of her and she rolled onto her back.  
  
"The baby is probably gone now. Too bad," the person said as Katie let out an angry growl.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed diving for her wand. "STUPEFY!" She said as the spell just hit him. Nothing happened. He showed her his fangs.  
  
"Spells like that don't affect me. I thought you would have learned something like that from your husband," the Vampire said as a scream came out of nowhere.  
  
The Vampire just turned around and grabbed the oncoming man by the throat. He applied a little bit of pressure and let a little twist, snapping the mans neck. He let out a sick laugh.  
  
"Now that was fun," he said turning around.  
  
Katie was crawling away.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," he said running to catch up to her, "I have a message for you," he said grabbing her by the hair. She began to squeal from the pain. He began to whisper in her ear and her eyes went wide.  
  
"I'll tell your husband you said goodbye," he said throwing her face first into the ground.  
  
He grabbed a huge rock that lay near and picked up. He came down with the rock with a loud thud. Her skull cracked under the pressure and force the rock was thrown at. The Vampire smiled at his work as he left a note on top of Katie. Katie Potter was dead...or was she?  
  
.........  
  
"Quiet everyone! Let me speak," Harry commanded as most of the reporters in the hall went quiet. "Now, as most of you know, myself and Ricky Sanders have been appointed the Cornelius Fudge case. Now I will answer any question you would like," Harry said as all the reporters' hands immediately flew up.  
  
"Who killed the Minister?" one reporter screamed out.  
  
"The Minister was assassinated. We have found the person that made the hit. We were forced to kill him in battle. The person was a Vampire. He was ordered by another Vampire to make the hit who was paid by a Ministry official yet to be named," Harry said as murmuring broke out through out the hall.  
  
"After all this time how did you and your partner find all this out?" another reporter asked through the murmuring.  
  
"My partner and I are very persuasive," Harry said as murmuring began back up. The doors banged open making Harry look towards the door. Remus ran in at full speed.  
  
"Harry, Katie's been attacked," he yelled out of breath.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as Remus panted. Harry immediately ran towards the exit, forgetting all about the press conference. Remus ran after him.  
  
"She is at St. Mungo's," he shouted, but Harry already knew. He apparated with a loud crackle.  
  
.........  
  
Okay here is another chapter... I hope you enjoyed it... I am making it up to you if Katie lives or dies... I have two ways I can write the rest of the story and it could involve her or not involve her... it is up in the air right now... Please review and tell me what you want... Thanks to my beta- reader... and for all of you who read my other story... I am sorry there hasn't been a chapter out on it... I have had writers block with that story and the ideas for this story just keep coming... a chapter will be up soon for that story though... for sure... 


	9. Dead Or Alive?

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 9: Dead Or Alive?  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" Harry yelled running into St. Mungo's hospital.  
  
The elderly woman who was back behind the desk looked at Harry apprehensively, lowering her glasses.  
  
"You need to be quiet. This is a hospital. And who is she?" the lady said sarcastically.   
  
"DON'T YOU DARE GET SARCASTIC WITH ME YOU LITTLE BITCH. TELL ME WHERE MY WIFE IS!" he yelled, visibly scaring the woman.  
  
Remus just ran into St. Mungo's and ran directly to grab Harry. Harry looked like he could kill the small lady.  
  
"Harry calm down," Remus said grabbing him.  
  
"Wh – What is he – her name?" the lady asked stuttering.  
  
"Katie Potter. Sorry about that. He is a little emotional. His wife was just attacked," Remus said as the lady acted like she hadn't heard him.  
  
"Fourth Corridor. Room 2," she said to Remus as Harry immediately took off.   
  
Harry didn't know how long they ran. All he knew is that they made it to the fourth corridor. Harry saw room 2 in front of him, but he had to stop when two healers came directly out the room he was heading for. He had to skid to a stop.  
  
"HOW IS MY WIFE?" Harry asked yelling, but not meaning to. The two healers gave sad looks to each other.  
  
"She is alright Mr. Potter, but she is in a coma," they said quietly as Harry's world came crashing down on him.  
  
"Wh – What ab – about the baby?" he said as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"We're sorry. The baby was lost sometime during the attack," the Healer said sadly as Harry let out sad grunt and put his hands over his face.  
  
Harry felt a fire building up inside of him that he was not going to be able to control. He punched the stonewall of the hospital and he felt his bones break, but it did not stop him. He connected three more punches with the wall until all the bones in both of his hands were broken and they were bleeding profusely. Remus and the healers were looking at Harry with great concern.  
  
"Harry, you need to get those hands healed," Remus said with a single tear dropping down his right eye.  
  
"No, I have to see her," Harry said pushing his way towards the door. The healers stood in his way.  
  
"We are not sure if you are ready yet Mr. Potter. We think you should take a Calming Draught and get your hands healed before you go in," one of the Healers said as Harry glared daggers at him.  
  
"Get the fuck out the way!" Harry said in a dark voice.  
  
The Healers looked at Remus who looked at them seriously before they got out of the way and opened the door for Harry. Harry walked in and found the curtains drawn where Katie was. Harry felt knots form in his stomach. Remus and the healers stood behind Harry, tears pouring down his face. He began dropping tears on his hands and they immediately stopped bleeding and his hands healed instantly.  
  
"Ho – How did you do that?" one of the Healers asked as Harry only turned and glared at him.  
  
Harry let out a sigh and walked through the curtain. He found Katie lying there, she had a black eye and multiple bruises all over her face. He began to cry over her and his tears began drip on her face. The bruises began to fade and Harry wiped his eyes. He took a seat in the chair next to her bed, putting his face in his hands.  
  
"I am sorry to say Katie wasn't the only one attacked," one of the Healers said as Harry just turned his head and looked at him.  
  
"Aberforth Dumbledore tried to stop the man from attacking her and was killed," the Healer said as Harry's eyes went wide and Remus put his hands over his nose and mouth.  
  
"How?" Remus asked with wide eyes.  
  
"His neck was snapped," the Healer said as Remus gasped and then gulped.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know?" he asked as the healer nodded sadly.  
  
.........  
  
"I told you not to release this story!" the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley yelled at Andreas Andrews, Head of the Department of Mysteries and the Unspeakables.  
  
"Don't yell at me Minister. I didn't tell Potter to let out the story," Andreas said as Percy glared at him.  
  
"Potter huh? Well Potter we be reprimanded for this," the Minister said in a dark voice.  
  
"How can you reprimand Potter after what happened?" Andreas said angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?" the Minister said matching his anger.  
  
"His wife was attacked Minister," Andreas spat viciously.  
  
"Is she alright?" Percy asked as a flash of concern came through his eyes.  
  
"She is in a coma Minister."  
  
.........  
  
Attack at Hogsmeade: One Killed, One in Coma  
  
Last night in Hogsmeade, Katie Potter was attacked when she was walking over to apparate to her home. During her struggle, Aberforth Dumbledore tried to intervene and was murdered. After he murdered Albus Dumbledore's younger (?) brother, he started his assault. Three viewers watched from their homes as Katie Potter was hit in the back of the head with a hard rock. One viewer commented that: 'The person had superhuman speed.' A letter was left, but the Aurors who arrived on scene would not let the reporters know of the content. The Daily Prophet will keep you posted on this story.  
  
See Pg 5 for Harry Potter's Cursed Life  
  
Remus threw down the paper in disgust. What did they have against Harry? Why did they have to write about him when he was dealing with terrible things? Remus let out a sigh as he got up from his bed. Harry was still at St. Mungo's. Harry Jr. and Virginia were with Neville and Luna. Remus did not know what to do. He did not know how to feel. He was extremely sad over what happen to Katie. He did not know if he should feel sorry for Dumbledore, because he hated Albus Dumbledore with a passion. He felt angry with himself for not feeling sad for an old friends death because of his hatred for his brother. He walked out of his room. He had to go somewhere to think.  
  
.........  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here? You should be with Katie." Ricky said as Harry walked in to the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"I have left Remus and Winton Hedrick watching over her while I come talk to the boss," Harry said as Ricky nodded.  
  
Harry got sympathetic looks as he walked by. He knocked on the door of Andreas Andrew's office. There was no answer and Harry knocked louder. The door swung open with a bang, but Andreas visibly calmed when he saw Harry.  
  
"Harry, come, come in," he said as Harry walked in.  
  
"I want to see the letter," Harry said as Andreas immediately sighed.  
  
"All right," he said handing him a small piece of parchment.  
  
Harry began to read:  
  
You are coming too close Potter. Watch yourself. It is too bad for your wife, she was a fine piece of work  
  
Harry read out it out loud. His eyes went wide with fury.  
  
"I want this case Sir!" Harry said as Andreas again let out a sigh.  
  
"I am sorry Harry, I can't give it to you," Andreas said as Harry looked at him with surprise.  
  
"What?" Harry asked unbelieving what he was hearing.  
  
"I said, I am not giving it to you," Andreas as Harry slammed a fist on his desk.  
  
"You are not going to give me my wife's case?" Harry yelled in disbelief.  
  
"I am not giving you your wife's case," he said sternly as a hint of sadness rushed through Harry's eyes.  
  
"Well, you will have my resignation in an hour," Harry said as Andreas almost laughed.  
  
"What are you on about Potter?" he said laughing as if it was a joke.  
  
"I said, you will have my resignation in an hour," Harry said as it drew clear that Harry was serious.  
  
"Harry, you can't quit. You are the best Auror we've got here," Andreas said pleadingly.  
  
"THEN GIVE ME THE FUCKING CASE!" Harry yelled as a hint of sadness went through his eyes.  
  
"I can't. I was told by the Minister not to," Andreas said as Harry glared at him.  
  
"As I said, you will receive my resignation in an hour," Harry said as he left the office without another word.  
  
When he opened the door, people were crowded around the door.  
  
"You aren't really quitting are you Harry?" Tonks asked from the back of the crowd as Harry pushed past them.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry asked sarcastically as he walked out of the Department of Mysteries, probably for the last time.  
  
Harry was almost completely out of the department when he heard a voice.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Ricky called out running towards Harry. Harry just turned around.  
  
"What?" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Harry, don't quit. Forget everything I said Harry. You are the reason why we are so good," Ricky said, but Harry stopped him.  
  
"It was my fault for the argument Ricky. This is something I have to do. Stop by anytime," Harry said before turning and walking away.  
  
.........  
  
"Mr. Potter, you wanted to see me?" Alex Baptist, the healer in charge of Katie, asked stepping out of his office.  
  
"I want to know of Katie's progression," Harry asked, as the Healer frowned grimly.  
  
"She hasn't had any progression Mr. Potter. She is in the same state as last night," the Healer said as Harry let out a sigh.  
  
"May I ask you if it would be okay to bring her back to my home, for protection of course?" Harry said as the Healer looked thoughtful.  
  
"It could be done, but we are in short simply of Healers. We might have to talk to the St. Mungo's America for extra healers to come and help out," the Healer said as Harry nodded.  
  
"If you were to be able to do that I would make a big donation to both branches of St. Mungo's," Harry said as Alex smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"I have a friend that I will call right away. We will make this happen," Alex said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said with a nod before walking away.  
  
.........  
  
"Harry, you're back." Remus said as Harry walked into Katie's room.  
  
Both Winton and Remus were standing around the bed as if someone were going to attack any minute.  
  
"So what did your boss say? Did you get the case?" Winton asked as Harry looked down.  
  
"I quit. I have some good news though, Katie will be moved back to the castle," Harry said as both Winton and Remus' mouth dropped.  
  
"You quit? Why?" Remus asked surprised.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I have gotten St. Mungo's to allow us to bring Katie back for the Castle with the Healers necessary. I need you to stay here while I go do something," Harry said as Remus nodded.  
  
"Of course Harry, if you don't mind, where are you going?" Remus asked.  
  
"I am first going to talk to Dumbledore. Then I am going to go catch the bastard who did this to Katie and personally kill him long before the Ministry can get his ass," Harry said as Remus' eyes went wide and he nodded.  
  
"I understand," Remus said. "Just don't get yourself hurt," Remus said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Have I ever?" Harry said before he apparated with a loud crackle.  
  
.........  
  
Harry walked slowly through Hogsmeade examining the area. The area had not changed much through the years. Harry walked towards the gate that lead to the Hogwarts grounds. He walked up to the gate and pushed it open. He walked up the road to the front of the castle and pushed open the door into the entrance hall. He opened the door to the Great Hall to a hushed silence. Albus Dumbledore sat at the staff table eating in silence. He looked at Harry intently, although he looked sad, really sad. He walked up to the staff table and Albus stood up. Nobody in the hall talked.  
  
"Let's go to my office, Harry," Albus said in a sad voice as Harry nodded.  
  
Albus walked past Harry and Harry followed Dumbledore to his office. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and looked at Harry, the sadness in his was more than Harry could bear. Harry felt his insides burning.  
  
"I am really sorry for everything Harry," Albus said as Harry only shrugged.  
  
"I am the one that should be sorry. It is my fault that Katie was attacked. That letter was addressed to me," Harry said as a tear rolled down Dumbledore's cheek.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Harry. I am proud my brother tried to help," Albus said as the tears began to flow.  
  
Harry could not do this.  
  
"I came to tell you that I am going to get my revenge for Katie and your brother. I am going to go catch the person who did this and I am going to do this tonight," Harry said as Albus began to study Harry.  
  
"Are you sure that is what you want Harry?" Albus asked as Harry gave a slight nod.  
  
"Yes Albus, I am going to do this and I am going to have no regrets," Harry said as Albus gave him a slight nod.  
  
"It is your decision Harry, but don't let your anger cloud your judgment. If this is something you need to do, do it and feel no regrets because it is taking a lot out of me not doing the same. Now go," Albus said as tears poured down his eyes.  
  
"Let me know when the funeral is Albus," Harry said standing up, shaking hands with Albus before he turned and left his office.  
  
Harry walked down the staircase and out to the corridors.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" a voice called out as Philip Roberts came running towards Harry.  
  
"Hello Philip," Harry said quietly as Philip stopped, panting for breath.  
  
"How is Mrs. Potter?" he asked through breaths.  
  
"She is in a coma Philip," Harry said as Philip's face fell.  
  
"That is what I read in the paper. Is she going to be alright?" he asked sadly as Harry gave him a small smile.  
  
"I hope so, I really hope so," Harry said as Philip just nodded.  
  
"Could I come visit her sometime?" Philip asked as Harry ruffled his hair.  
  
"Of course Philip, but now I need to go. Hang in there kid," Harry said as Philip waved goodbye and Harry walked off towards the entrance hall.  
  
.........  
  
"Firewhiskey please," Harry said as he took a seat in a small pub in the small town of Little Hangleton.  
  
He wore a tan muggle suit with tan shoes. He wore no glasses, but his eyesight was fine. It was 8:30 at night. The people of the little town were looking at Harry with curiosity. Harry drank his firewhiskey before he began.  
  
"So is the manor up on the hill for sell?" Harry asked the bartender who looked a little taken aback.  
  
"That manor has been abandoned for almost 10 years. Well, the Owner hasn't come around for about 10 years, why do you ask? You can't be thinking about buying that cursed manor?" the bartender asked as Harry only smiled.  
  
"Maybe, I am going to go have a look at the property," Harry said standing up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Strange folk have occupied that house," the bartender said as Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"That is what I wanted to know," Harry said walking out of the pub as the people of the little town began to chatter.  
  
Harry walked towards the long manor and walked through the gate, whispering a charm that made him invisible. He walked through the grounds towards the back gate. Harry knew he would meet someone soon so he conjured a stake. He walked up to the back door and kicked it open. A loud shriek pierced his ears. Two Vampires were crowded around sitting at the table. Harry threw the stake he had in his hand and the Vampire screamed in pain as the stake pierced his heart and he exploded.  
  
"Where is Cian?" Harry shouted as the Vampire growled.  
  
"Go to hell," the vampire screamed as Harry threw a stake and killed him in an instant.  
  
"Wrong answer," Harry said kicking open the door that lead into the dinner room.  
  
There was a loud shriek as a Vampire jumped out of the corner of the room onto Harry's back. Harry grabbed him by the head and threw him to the floor where he had a stake ready. He drove the stake into his heart and the vampire exploded into nothingness. Harry kicked open the next door and walked into a corridor with a staircase. He walked to the base of the staircase and heard another loud shriek.  
  
Three Vampires jumped of the second floor landing on the ground.  
  
"Let's dance," Harry said waving his hand as all three Vampires crumpled to the ground bound.  
  
He ran up the staircase.  
  
"Looking for someone," a slithery liked voice said in the doorway.  
  
"Cian, how nice of you to join us," Harry said as Cian jumped back in to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
Harry kicked the door open and Cian stood by the window.  
  
"We shall meet again Potter, and mark my words, you will die," Cian said swinging his cape and disappearing with a loud POP, but not before Harry murmured a charm.  
  
"I will be seeing you again quicker than you think Cian," Harry said as with a laugh as he went back down to clean up the garbage he left downstairs.  
  
.........  
  
A woman had just woken up in her boyfriend's huge bed. She yawned and stretched as she got out to head to the bathroom. The sound of whispers could be heard and looked out to find her boyfriend talking to someone.  
  
"He found me!" the other man's voice said shakily.  
  
"I told you to run. How dare you come here? My soon to be wife is lying in the other room," her boyfriend said in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Where do I go?" the other man asked in a scared whisper.  
  
"Run! If he finds you, I am screwed and I am not going down for the murder of Fudge and Dumbledore. SO RUN!" was all her boyfriend said as the other man nodded and apparated with a loud POP!  
  
The woman ran back to her bed and acted like she was asleep. She could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her as he walked back into the room, but he got back into his bed without another word.  
  
.........  
  
WOW! The turning point is coming... I hope you enjoyed this... thank you to my beta reader... ;) Please review and tell me what you think...  
  
Just a little info to tell you, Cian has the Greek Meaning: Ancient. 


	10. Unveiled

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 10: Unveiled  
  
"Can we go, or do we have to stay here?" Winton asked as Remus shook his head.  
  
"Harry wants us to stay. I think it is a good idea. Whoever is doing this might send someone, and if we were to leave Harry would never forgive us," Remus said as Winton nodded.  
  
"I owe Harry a lot. He made it so I can live again," Winton said as Remus smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I owe Harry a lot too," Remus said. "He has done a lot for me."  
  
"Who has done a lot for you?" Harry asked walking in making Remus jump.  
  
"We were talking about you," Remus said as Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said with a nod. "The Healers said that we are going to be able to take Katie in about an hour. The Healers from America will be arriving so you will be able to go home. I want to thank you for looking after her," Harry said as they both shook their heads.  
  
"There is no need to Harry. You have done much for us by taking me and my family in," Winton said as Harry just drew a hand.  
  
"All that doesn't..." Harry said as the loud ringing sound of the alarm of the Hospital began to ring loudly.  
  
"THE HOPSITAL IS UNDER ATTACK. FOUR VAMPIRES ARE ON THE PREMISES," a voice rang throughout the hospital.  
  
Harry felt his blood began to boil.  
  
"You two go help with the fight. I am going to stay here," Harry said as they both nodded and ran off. "BE CAREFUL!" Harry called out as they ran out the door.  
  
Harry drew his wand and created a shield over Katie. He waved his hand and it hardened over her. Harry walked up and flicked it and felt a surge of energy come through him.  
  
'Even if I am to fall, Katie will not be hurt,' Harry thought to himself as he conjured a stake in his hand.  
  
"Getting ready are you?" a voice said behind Harry.  
  
"I guess I am," Harry said turning around to see a Vampire baring his fangs.  
  
The Vampire had ripped muscles and wore a black cloak.  
  
"I came to finish off your wife Potter! Cian sends his regards," the Vampire said flexing his huge muscles.  
  
"There was no need to. I'll be seeing him very soon," Harry said arrogantly as the Vampire laughed.  
  
"You think you can kill me?" the Vampire said. "Well, let's see."  
  
Harry threw a stake, but the Vampire caught it.  
  
"Impressive, but not too impressive," the Vampire said as he leapt into the air and came down on Harry with a crash.  
  
Harry hopped to his feet, but felt a punch connect with his head. He crouched over in pain, but had enough consciousness to move out of the next punch. Harry threw a punch that connected with the Vampire's jaw. He conjured a stake with wandless magic. The Vampire did not see it and charged Harry with his head down. Harry hit him with an uppercut and thrust the stake into his heart. The Vampire let out a piercing scream and exploded into pieces.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Remus ran in as he fell back to the ground.  
  
"I am fine," Harry said standing up although he had a gash on the side of his head.  
  
"That Vampire knocked me and Winton out. We took care of the other three with no problem, but he hit Winton from behind and then he knocked me into a wall and I hit my head. You are cut Harry!" Remus said grabbing Harry's head trying to get a better look, but Harry shrugged him off.  
  
"It is alright," he said letting out a piercing whistle that made Remus hold his ears.  
  
There was a loud POP and Fawkes appeared.  
  
"How many people were injured?" Harry asked as Fawkes perched on Harry's shoulder and began to heal Harry's wound.  
  
"Two fatalities for sure and a lot more injured. Winton is unconscious, but he should be alright," Remus said as Harry rubbed his eyes and nodded.  
  
Harry waved his hand and the shield over Katie dropped.  
  
"Mr. Potter, is everything alright here?" Alex Baptist ran into the room.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine here. Now you understand my reasons for the guards and the reasons my wife needs to get off the premises," Harry said as the Healer nodded.  
  
"Yes, she and other patients are at great risk with her here. We will leave immediately," Alex said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Good. Let's get this done," Harry said as the Healer nodded.  
  
.........  
  
"Harry, you are back? How is Katie doing?"  
  
"Alright Neville, how are my kids?" Harry asked as Neville smiled.  
  
"Sleeping, although they have been wondering where you and Katie have been," Neville said as Harry frowned grimly.  
  
"I see. I am going out again. Will you keep watch on them?" Harry asked as Neville nodded quickly.  
  
"Of course Harry, but I think you need your rest. You look exhausted and it has been two days since you last slept," Neville said as Harry frowned.  
  
'He is right,' Harry thought, 'but I need to find who did this before I can take a long sleep.'  
  
"No I am sorry Neville. I need to get this done. It probably will take me the rest of the night to track Cian. Tell them that I love them," Harry said as Neville nodded his understand before Harry was gone.   
  
.........  
  
It took Harry all night to track Cian. He had to spend most of the time flying in his phoenix form because there was no apparation point where Harry knew in the place. Cian had run to Paris, France. Harry had tracked Dover, England and had to fly through the Channel Tunnel that flew straight into France. Harry arrived in Paris at dawn. Harry did not know the Vampire's exact location yet, but he knew he was somewhere underground. Harry rubbed his eyes as he transformed back into his human form in an alley. He drew this wand and changed his robes into a muggle suit.  
  
'Let's find the Vampire,' Harry thought to himself as he walked out of the alley and into the quiet muggle street.  
  
.........  
  
"Someone is here to see you Andreas," Bill Weasley said as Andreas just glared at him and nodded.  
  
Things had not been the same for Andreas in the last three days since Harry left. He wondered if he made the wrong decision on not giving Harry the case. He was worried he had lost a friendship that he could not get back.  
  
"Hello, your name please?" Andreas asked as a young girl stood in the doorway.  
  
"It isn't important," she said walking in and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Then get out. I am already stressed out enough," Andreas retorted angrily.  
  
"This is something you want to hear."  
  
.........  
  
Harry walked through a dark tunnel. He kept his wand close, making sure it was ready if needed. The light of the Lumos Charm only gave light three feet in front of him. The tunnel was long. Harry had been walking for almost two hours. The darkness began to loosen as Harry came to the end of the tunnel where light was seeping in. Harry put out his wand and walked to the end of the tunnel and looked out.  
  
There were several houses around the area signifying Harry had made it to the French Wizarding World underground. The small underground town's streets were empty. Harry hopped out of the tunnel and viewed the area with distaste. Cian was somewhere in this underground and Harry was going to find him. Harry viewed the area with caution until he found where Cian was. He looked at the house with a murderous glint in his eyes before he made his way towards the house.  
  
.........  
  
"Ricky, bring some Veritaserum in here," Andreas called out as he opened the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
Ricky frowned and nodded. He got a bottle of it out of his desk and went to Andreas' office. He opened the door and went into the office. The girl sat there looking scared. Andreas' face was pale.  
  
"What is the matter Andreas?" Ricky asked as Andreas just shook his head and motioned for him to get out.  
  
Ricky felt left out and glared at him as he walked.  
  
"Let's get down to business," Andreas said, although he looked like he wanted to vomit.  
  
.........  
  
Harry's hand connected with the window and the glass shattered. Harry jumped into the room with thunderous fury. He found the room empty. A bed lay unmade, but the room was empty otherwise. The door stood open. There was a loud SHRIEK of anger as someone or something jumped at Harry. Harry felt a powerful blow hit him in the stomach that made him fly backwards.  
  
Harry reacted quickly grabbing Cian and throwing him out the shattered window as he fell back to the ground. Harry quickly jumped up and out the window into a roll as he hit the ground. Cian was on him within seconds, but Harry knocked him off of him. Harry drew his wand quickly.  
  
"Sintrinitra," Harry shouted blowing Cian back in the house with powerful force.  
  
Harry walked to the bound Vampire and grabbed him by the shorts. Harry dragged him to the steps of the house and kicked the door down before he dragged him into the house and threw him on the floor with a loud thud. Cian glared venomously at him.  
  
Harry waved his wand allowing Cian's mouth to move.  
  
"You have been a hard to catch Cian. It is quite impressive on your part," Harry said angrily.  
  
"I know you got lucky," Cian said as Harry laughed out loud.  
  
"Luck? You call it luck when I put a tracking charm on you and you aren't smart enough to find out? It isn't luck Cian. Now, I am going to ask you a few questions and you better answer them unless you want too feel..." Harry started to say, but was cut off when Cian laughed loudly.  
  
"Pain. You think you are going to cause me enough pain give away who I am working for? My Master could be far worse than you can," Cian said laughing as a murderous glint passed through Harry's eyes that made the Vampire stop.  
  
"I guess I am going to have to show you," Harry said as he took out a potion that was carefully hidden in his cloak with an unbreakable glass charm on it.  
  
Harry grabbed the Vampire by the throat and poured the potion into his mouth. The Vampire was forced to swallow.  
  
"You think this potion's going to work on me? HA!" The Vampire said as Harry just waved his wand and the Vampire's mouth closed.  
  
Five minutes later Harry reopened Cian's mouth.  
  
"Ready to admit that it won't wo..." Cian said but Harry backhanded him.  
  
"Shut up. What is the name of the person who put you up to killing my wife?" Harry asked as the Vampire only sneered.  
  
"Like I would tell..." Cian said before screaming in agony.  
  
"The pain only gets worse if you lie more so I dare you to keep lying," Harry shouted after the screams stopped.  
  
"Alright. Alright," Cian screamed, but it soon turned to agony again.  
  
"Not quick enough. But go on who is it?" Harry asked as Cian sighed and murmured something.  
  
"I didn't hear you," Harry said as Cian began to scream in agony again.  
  
"It is PERCY WEASLEY!" Cian screamed as Harry let out an angry growl. "Just make it stop," Cian screamed as his eyes burned with hot tears.  
  
"I am not done yet!" Harry yelled angrily. "Who did you send to attack my wife?" Harry asked as Cian let out a scream of agony before he could respond.  
  
"A vampire!" Cian blurted out as he stopped screaming.  
  
"What is his name!?" Harry screamed as Cian's bloodshot eyes showed no emotion.  
  
"His name is Abel!" Cian screamed as realization passed through Harry like a rocket and sighed deeply.  
  
"Let me go. I gave you what you wanted," Cian hissed before he let out a scream of pain.  
  
"My God have mercy on your soul!" Harry said as he threw a giant stake and the Vampire vanished into a pile of ashes.  
  
He apparated with a loud POP!  
  
Harry apparated in to the small cabin on the outside of Death Alley with a loud POP! There was smoke all around the room. Harry let out a growl of anger as Abel appear in front of him.  
  
"What is the matter?" Abel asked as Harry rushed towards him.  
  
"YOU ATTACKED MY WIFE!" Harry screamed as he rushed towards Abel who eyes had gone wide in fear.  
  
'He found out,' Abel thought as Harry crashed into him with brute force making Abel fly back into the wall.  
  
"RIVISTRA SUSTIGOS AVADA!" Harry shouted as blue flames shot out of Harry's hand and engulfed Abel until there was not anything left of him.  
  
"PERCY WEASLEY WILL DIE!" Harry shouted before he apparated.  
  
.........  
  
"Ricky, Tonks. Get a squad of Aurors! We are heading to the Ministers house immediately," Andreas said to some confused Aurors  
  
"Penelope Clearwater has given us evidence that give me reason to believe Percy Weasley is responsible for the Murder of Cornelius Fudge and Aberforth Dumbledore along with the Attack on Harry's wife. NOW GET MOVING!" Andreas shouted as the Department went in an uproar.  
  
Bill and Charlie Weasley made their way to Andreas looking grim.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Bill asked seriously as Andreas nodded.  
  
"Then let us make this bust!" Charlie said angrily, although it was not directed at Andreas.  
  
"You two will work behind me in this one, but you will give the orders to the other Aurors," Andreas said as Charlie and Bill both nodded.  
  
"Let's get this thing rolling. I want Percy Weasley alive when we capture him. Now let's get moving," Andreas yelled throughout the department.  
  
.........  
  
Percy had just arrived at his mansion. His mind was rolling. He was supposed to meet with Cian about a new operation that would get Potter killed, but Cian did not show up. And then the attack on St. Mungo's did not go as planned. Things just kept on going wrong and Percy was getting fed up with it. Percy walked in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Penelope are you here?" he called out, but there was no answer. "She must have gone shopping," he said to himself.  
  
"I have been waiting for you Percy!" Harry said stepping out of the shadows making Percy jump with fear.  
  
"What the hell are you DOING HERE POTTER? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! WHERE IS PENELOPE?" Percy shouted as Harry glared hatefully at him.  
  
"Penelope wasn't here when I got here Percy. She probably saw you for what you were, a MURDERER!" Harry spat angrily.  
  
"What are you on about Potter?" Percy said angrily.  
  
"I found Cian! He told me everything. He even told me who attacked my wife, but he has already been taken care of. YOU WILL BE NEXT!" Harry said with a growl as all emotion was removed from Percy's face.  
  
"Well you caught me!" Percy said clapping. "BUT I AM a lot more powerful than you would believe!" Percy said as a dark glow began to envelope him.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO POWER!" Harry screamed snapping his fingers as the dark glow vanished instantly. "I see what you were going to do. You were going to get a seed of power before you started getting followers and starting a reign of terror much like Voldemort," Harry said as Percy's eyes flashed.  
  
"NO ONE WILL BELIEVE YOU POTTER! I am the Minister of Magic..." Percy said as Harry cut him off.  
  
"You had to kill to get that position! And they don't have to believe me. You will be dead," Harry said as Percy began to panic.  
  
"You can't kill me Potter!" Percy screamed.  
  
"PERCY WEASLEY! COME OUT! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF CORNELIUS FUDGE AND ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE," Andreas voice boomed throughout the mansion.  
  
"I guess this it Percy!" Harry said as he apparated away with a loud crackle.  
  
There was a loud explosion as the mansion went up in flames and Percy Weasley was dead.  
  
.........  
  
Well here it is... I hope you like... I thought it was pretty obvious who it was, but I still felt like I wanted to keep you guessing for fun... Please Review... Thanks to everyone who reviewed...  
  
This story is not even close to being done... this is just the turning point where the real story begins 


	11. The Funeral

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 11: The Funeral  
  
Shocking Controversy: The Man behind the Mask, Percy Weasley  
  
Percy Weasley became Interim Minister of Magic after the assassination on Cornelius Fudge. Did the Wizarding World really know what they got themselves into? Information was found that linked Percy Weasley to both the Cornelius Fudge assassination and the attack of Katie Potter that led to Aberforth Dumbledore's death. Percy Weasley committed suicide yesterday, blowing up his mansion when the Aurors came to take him into custody. So is this the end of the corruption in the Ministry? Probably not. Harry Potter, who worked as an Auror, quit his job with the Ministry shortly after the attack on his wife due to not being able to get her case. Could Harry Potter smell the corruption in the Ministry? What should the Ministry do to change everything? These are questions that need answering and the New Minister of Magic should be the one to do this.  
  
See pg. 5 Percy Weasley, The Man You Never Knew.  
  
.........  
  
Harry adjusted this tie. Usually Katie would be the one to do this, but Katie was not exactly in the position to do that. Harry looked over at Katie, who lay motionless in a bed not five feet away. Harry felt his eyes burn every time looked at her. He blamed himself for her attack.  
  
Today was the day of Aberforth Dumbledore's funeral. Harry stood there in an all black muggle suit. Harry did not like how he looked in black dressrobes, so he preferred suits. His green eyes did not have their usual brightness. They were dull and intense pain shone in them. There was a knock on the open door and Harry looked up to see Neville standing there.  
  
"Hello Harry, are you almost ready to go?" Neville asked as Harry only shrugged.  
  
"You can go ahead if you want. I'll be ready in a little bit," Harry said turning back to the mirror and adjusting his tie some more. "We can wait Harry. Are you doing alright?" Neville asked as Harry only grunted a reply, which Neville knew meant no, but it is was not like Harry was going to share his feelings with him.  
  
That was not Harry.  
  
"If you need to talk about anything Harry, I am always here and so is Remus. We're worried about you," Neville said as Harry turned and gave him a blank expression.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said, walking over to the door, not saying anything.  
  
They walked in silence to the apparation point in the castle. Luna and Remus were there waiting. Harry and Neville were having Winton and his wife watching over the children until they got back. Remus gave him a smile that Harry did not return. They all looked at each other before they apparated away with a loud crackle.  
  
.........  
  
A brush of cold wind flew over Harry as he stood inside the St. Mungo's Graveyard. There was a dark overcast that hung over the dark, gloomy grounds where many great wizards had been buried. It was only 9 in the morning, but the sky made it feel more like nighttime. Remus Lupin stood about five feet away from him. He was pale white because it was the night of the full moon. It was his second treatment and Winton's first.  
  
Many other people stood around the area waiting, talking quietly to one another. Albus Dumbledore stood farthest away, talking to many people from the Wizengamot. Harry was supposed to become a part of the Wizengamot after his defeat of Voldemort, but due to his age they never awarded him. He probably would get awarded when he turned 27.  
  
Harry looked over at Dumbledore with sad eyes. The Old wizard looked older than ever. He did not seem to be eating because he was really thin. Albus looked over at Harry and nodded his head briefly. Albus then looked over to Remus. Remus had a blank expression on his face. Albus and Remus eyes met. Remus broke the eye contact when he gave a brief nod that Albus returned. Remus soon turned away.  
  
People began to crowd into the graveyard where the service would be held around the grave where Aberforth was to be buried. There were chairs set up all around it. The whole wizarding world of London seemed to be at the tiny graveyard. Harry and Remus sat up in the third row with Neville and Luna. The crowd grew silent as the man that was doing the service walked up to the podium, but the crowd's eyes were not looking towards the man, but looking towards the entrance.  
  
Arthur and Molly Weasley stood in the entrance with her sons Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron. Ron stood there with his wife, Hermione Granger Weasley. Bill also stood with his wife, Fleur Weasley. There was a hushed silence that went through the crowd as whispers began to break out. The talk was from pity to hatred. Albus stood up from his seat in the first row and walked towards the Weasleys.  
  
Albus stopped abruptly in front of Molly Weasley. The crowd was silent as Albus suddenly wrapped Molly in to a big warm hug before he shook hands with Arthur Weasley. He did it respectively to all the rest of the Weasley family as the crowd watched in silence. Albus then had them follow him to the front row, where only he, another man Harry did not know, and Minerva McGonagall were granted to sit. He was the only one left alive in his family besides Minerva McGonagall, who was his niece. Harry guessed that the man he did not know was Minerva's son. No one in the graveyard spoke. The silence was overwhelming, but the Preacher broke it when he went in front of the podium.  
  
"Wizards and Witches of London. We come here to mourn the death of Aberforth Dumbledore. Aberforth was a great man. I knew him myself. Mostly recognizable as Albus Dumbledore's little brother, Aberforth lived a simple life working at the Hogshead pub in Hogsmeade," the Preacher said sadly.  
  
The funeral went by slowly with many people talking about the life of Aberforth Dumbledore. Before long, the funeral was ending and it was Albus Dumbledore's turn to talk. He had swollen red eyes. The twinkle seemed to have vanished.  
  
"My Brother was a good man. He did many things that I will never forget. I'll miss him. The one thing that I remember the most," Albus said as his usual twinkle came in to his eyes, "was when we made up the goat and the charm story in my office one evening. Yes, it was indeed made up. He did it so he could live the quiet life, which he did. Thank you, the reception will be held over in the tent over there," Dumbledore said, pointing to a giant tent that stood 50 feet away.  
  
The crowd started to go towards the tent where food and drink would be served. It was a tradition in wizarding families to have big receptions. Most people got really drunk and there were always duels that had to be broken up. Harry stood with the others and waited. He wanted a word with Albus before he left to go back to Katie.  
  
Albus seemed to want to talk to him, so he walked over to Harry when most of the people left to get their food. Albus' nerves seemed to be shot. He looked very weak. Harry offered him a seat, but he declined.  
  
"I am guessing you are leaving to be with your wife and kids," Albus said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am," Harry said as Albus nodded.  
  
"Very well. Thank you for coming," Albus said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Albus, I want talk to you. The last couple days I have been thinking a lot about everything that has happened between us and to make amends. You were a mentor to me and I respected you greatly. I wish to do that again," Harry said sticking out his hand.  
  
"To have your respect back before I die would be an honor Harry," Albus said shaking his hand.  
  
"I am sorry it had to happen this way," Harry said as Albus only smiled.  
  
"It is alright Harry. I'm just glad it happened," Albus said as Harry nodded. "Have you reconsidered with everyone else?" Albus asked as Harry looked at the ground.  
  
"I am not sure yet. I am trying," Harry said looking at the ground, thinking about the past.  
  
.........  
  
Harry stood in front of the burned down house of the Weasleys. The wind blew strong as Harry made his way to the north side where a large brown oak tree stood. Harry had been here before but the pain never seemed to go away. This was the place where Ginny's body was laid to rest. The giant oak was planted in her memory and her gravestone stood not ten feet in front of him. He stopped abruptly and felt his knees began to grow weak.  
  
Harry read the gravestone out loud: "To our loving daughter." Harry began, but could read no more because he found it hard to find the words.  
  
Harry stood there for some time just looking at the gravestone.  
  
"I wish this happened another way Ginny. I am so sorry for everything. I am sorry this couldn't be prevented. What hurts me the most is you thinking right before you died that I killed you. I wish you knew that I would never hurt you and that I miss you a lot," Harry said screaming at the top of his lungs as he fought through tears.  
  
.........  
  
Shocking Revelations by Rita Skeeter  
  
A shocking discovery was found at the Department of Mysteries this morning when a Ministry official found out that Percy Weasley's body was stolen. The Aurors do not know who is behind the case, but a list of possible suspects has been collected. The officials detected that there was indeed a break-in and that Percy Weasley's body had been dragged across the floor in the operating room.  
  
The Officials did not discuss what was going to be done, but it does not look like much. The Aurors do not seem to be all that interested in the case and I would not be surprised if the case was not even investigated. Some wizards are angry and believe the dead minister deserves a proper burial after the body is found, but the Aurors do not seemed to care much. There will be more on this shocking tale later today in a special edition of the Prophet.  
  
.........  
  
"How is it going Harry?" Remus asked walking into the room.  
  
"Alright I guess," Harry said, looking over at Katie who lay in a bed next to him.  
  
"Are you ready for tonight?" Remus asked as Harry nodded.  
  
"Are you? It is your big day," Harry asked not taking his eyes off Katie.  
  
The last full moon of Remus' treatment was that night. A big press conference was being held in front of many reporters where Neville would tell the world he had the cure for the Lyncanthrophe Curse. It had been a month and Katie still had not woken up and Harry had not left her side for that month.  
  
"Of course. I can't believe this is actually happening. I mean I am going to be cured of the curse that has plagued my life," Remus said nervously.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Harry asked as Remus frowned and shrugged.  
  
"I am not sure yet. I still don't know if anything is going to change," Remus said sadly.  
  
"It better change!" Harry said forcefully. "Or I will make it."  
  
..........  
  
"What is the reason you called this press conference today?" Andreas Andrews, newly instated Minister of Magic, asked Neville Longbottom.  
  
"You will find out soon enough, Minister," Neville said as the Minister scowled angrily.  
  
"This better have some importance Longbottom. I wanted to get home to be with my Wife," he said glaring at Neville.  
  
"Believe me Andreas, this is something you don't want to miss," Harry said stepping out of the corner of the room startling the Minister.  
  
Andreas eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Andreas asked shocked.  
  
"I have something to do with this whole press conference and if I were you, I would be little nicer to my friend," Harry said angrily.  
  
"No, it doesn't matter Harry," Neville said as Harry waved him off.  
  
"No, he should show some more respect," Harry said angrily.  
  
"My apologies," Andreas said with a nod as Neville shrugged.  
  
"It's no big deal. We better get out there. It sounds like the reporters have showed up. All I had to say was that Harry Potter was going to be here and pretty much all the reporters said they would come," Neville said excitedly as the Minister just stared blankly at him.  
  
"Very well," the Minister said exiting the side room.  
  
"Remus," Harry said as the door shut, "let's go," Harry said as Remus dropped off Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
Remus was very pale. He said nothing, as they walked out of the room and into the conference room inside the Ministry of Magic. Clicks of cameras and flashes of light filled all three of their eyes as they walked towards the podium. The Minister stood at the corner of the platform looking at Remus in shock and looking out the window where the moonlight was coming in.  
  
"Hello everyone, I am Neville Longbottom from the Third World Greenhouse. I am with Harry Potter and Remus Lupin," Neville said as the reporters scribbled down notes. "I am here today..." Neville began, but was cut off by Remus.  
  
"It is time," he said taking a vial of potion out of his robes and drinking it.  
  
"I would like to present the first person ever to be cured of the Lyncanthrophe Curse."  
  
.........  
  
Okay this chapter is kind of short... I have been reading your guys reviews and a lot of you think I can't do much with this story... And I have decided to only write two or three more chapters after this... BUT there will be a sequel so don't worry... With ending this story I can have a little bit of time to get my thoughts together and work on my other stories... Thank you all and please review. 


	12. Preparing For The Future

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 12: Preparing For The Future  
  
Harry looked out into the night sky with the wind blowing his hair back, letting his eyes glow in the dark. A couple weeks had gone by since the cure for the Lyncanthrophe Curse had been proposed to the world. Werewolves from all over the country had been coming to England to get the cure. Harry funded every potion made and was getting big headlines. Neville Longbottom was rolling in galleons. And the Third World Greenhouse began to get recognition. Neville had agreed to sell the potions ingredients to the Ministry of Magic after every Werewolf was cured. This was due to the fact that Neville nor Harry wanted the Ministry to pick and choose who was able to get the cure.  
  
Katie had made very little progress. She still lay there motionless. The Healers remained at the castle. Neville and Luna were preparing to move out. Remus was walking around with a new stride Harry had never seen before and Harry was pleased with Remus' happiness. It made Harry feel better, even though Harry would never be happy until Katie was better.  
  
Remus now was applying for jobs - any and every job that he could not get because of his condition. He also got quite a few job offerings, one of which was to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore offered it to him right when he heard the news. Albus and Remus then rekindled their differences and were preparing to become close once again. Remus was also preparing to buy a house of his own and he hoped to start a family.  
  
Harry looked back on his life, thinking about everything that had happened to him. Of course there was the Sorcerer's Stone in his first year and Ginny in the Chamber Secrets in his second. Then there was when Sirius Black escaped and he found out the truth, then the Triwizard Tournament and then Sirius' death. Then there was his sixth year, the year everything changed.  
  
Harry thought about if it had never happened. What if Harry had never been sent to Azkaban? The thoughts were endless. The possibilities were endless. He could be dead and Voldemort could still be alive. Ron and Hermione could both have died and he could have been alone, still fighting. And then it hit him, he would never had met Katie or had Harry Jr. and Virginia. He could not imagine his life without any of them now. He wondered if this was just a bump in the road to his destiny that had to happen. He wanted to know. Harry stood up on the balcony and did a head dive. He quickly transformed into a phoenix and begun to fly, turning in midair and flying back into one of the castles open windows.  
  
.........  
  
"Well I hear he isn't leaving his castle. Been next to his wife the whole time," an old wizard grunted before he let out a belch.  
  
"Listen, I never said anything about him not being with his wife. I just said that I heard he isn't going back to the Ministry," another wizard said irritably.  
  
"Of course he isn't going back to the Ministry. I hear he isn't leaving his castle. Been next to his wife the whole time," the drunken wizard repeated himself.  
  
The other wizard let out a sigh and just shook his head before he turned away.  
  
"Can you believe this guy? I swear he is an idiot!" he said exasperatedly to one of his friends.  
  
"Well that is what you get for talking to Johnson. If you want to find out what is really going on with Potter, Skylab, why don't you ask Remus Lupin? He is out and about now that he is cured," the wizard said exasperatedly.  
  
"Why the hell would I do that Bennet? Remus is not the one I want to find," Skylab said agitatedly.  
  
"Why do you want to find him anyway?" Bennet asked his anger rising.  
  
"I want to teach him a lesson!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Yeah right Skylab. You try that," Bennet said, finishing up the rest of his drink.  
  
"You lot get out of here. The bar is closing," the bartender said loudly breaking up the conversation as people began to leave.  
  
.........  
  
The light shone throughout the room. Remus sat reading a book, looking out in the night sky. The stars were burning brightly and Remus sniffed the air. The air was cool and made a shiver go down Remus' spine. Remus looked down, examining himself. He was fully dressed and looked like he was ready to go out. Remus actually planned to go out, but something kept him back. Suddenly he did not feel like sitting around anymore and got up from his armchair and walked towards the exit.  
  
Remus did not know where he felt like going so he decided on the usual place, the Hogshead. Remus had gone there a lot when he was younger, mostly to talk to Aberforth, but had not been there in a while, due to his death. Remus got his traveling cloak and placed his hood over his face. After a five minute walk to the apparation point, he apparated to Hogsmeade. He popped in at the back gate close to Hogshead. He drew his hood higher so his face would not be revealed. He pushed open the door to find it overflowing with chatter. He made his way to the corner in to a small of the smoke-filled pub and sat himself in a booth.  
  
The bartender looked over to Remus and Remus nodded his head behind his hood. The man narrowed his eyes for a split second, but soon walked over to Remus leaving the people he was talking to at the bar. He carried a shot glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey.  
  
"I hope this is what you want because this is all we got. Don't like, you can leave," the man said as Remus let out a laugh.  
  
"I think I will just take the Firewhiskey and can you keep them coming?" Remus asked as the Bartender narrowed his eyes and poured him a glass.  
  
"I'll be back in a little bit. I have other people to tend to!" the bartender said nastily before turning around.  
  
"Fine I will just take 6 shot glasses then," Remus said as the Bartender turned and looked at him.  
  
The Bartender dug in to his jean pocket and pulled at three more shot glasses, putting them on the table. He pulled out his wand and gave it a wave. The three shot glasses turned into six. He began to pour the Firewhiskey into each shot glass.  
  
"There you go. Now pay!" he said angrily as Remus gave him some galleons.  
  
The bartender walked away without another word. Remus just shook his head and looked at the drink in front of him. He smelt it and felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Boy this is strong! Better not think about it," he said downing the shot in one gulp, holding his breath.  
  
Remus let the feeling sink in to his stomach before he went to the next shot. He did the same thing until he had taken four shots. Remus could really feel it now, but he was not really drunk yet. His attention turned towards the where a women who had just walked in. Her frame looked oddly familiar, but he could not see her face so he could not find out if he knew her or not. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She looked in Remus' direction and caught his eye for a split second. Remus did not recognize her so he went back to his drink. He downed another one of his shots and looked up towards the bar. The woman was talking to the bartender and she apparently bought a drink. She turned and walked over towards where Remus was sitting.  
  
"Care for company?" the woman asked as Remus stood up and offered her a seat. "No need to stand," the woman laughed as Remus only smiled.  
  
"It is common courtesy to stand when a lady is going to sit," Remus said taking his seat as the woman laughed.  
  
"Wow! Your way with the ladies has improved greatly since we last spoke," the woman laughed as Remus looked at her intently.  
  
"Do I know you?" Remus asked concentrating hard on trying to remember who the woman was.  
  
"Let me show you," she said suddenly as her face began to change into a pig snout.  
  
"Tonks! It does not sound like your voice," Remus said shocked as she laughed.  
  
"I have a voice modifier. I am on business for Dumbledore. He has recalled the Order once again," Tonks whispered as Remus' eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why?" he asked looking around the room to see if anyone was looking at him.  
  
"There have been attacks that the Ministry have kept quiet. Muggle Massacres. They will brutally kill most of them, but then they will leave one dead with the Killing curse. It isn't good," Tonks said grimly.  
  
"What are you doing here then?" Remus asked looking up at the bar, where the Bartender was talking to an unknown wizard quietly in the corner.  
  
"I am just listening in on anything I can. The new Bartender George Gorman is known for his dealing with Dark Wizards," she whispered at to him as Remus only nodded.  
  
"Does Dumbledore have any clue who is doing the mass killings of the muggles?" Remus asked as Tonks shook her head.  
  
"The wizard is leaving a strong magical signature which worries Albus, a lot," Tonks said as Remus frowned grimly.  
  
Their eyes connected for a split second and Remus laughed.  
  
"It has been a long time since we have spoke," Remus said as Tonks only nodded. "I mean are you with Charlie now?" he asked as she nodded again.  
  
"Yeah, that is my fault though," Tonks said grimly.  
  
"Not really Tonks, things could have come out differently if I wasn't so stubborn," Remus said as Tonks laughed.  
  
"No Remus, you were right the way we are handle things. We all should have believed Harry would never do something like that," Tonks said sadly as Remus said nothing. "I mean, I haven't really talked to him about it since he got out. I wanted to apologize when he was at the Department but I never had a chance," Tonks said as Remus only nodded.  
  
"I see. Well Harry doesn't really talk about it to anyone. He has kind of been in his own little world since he got out. He doesn't trust that many people any more. I am lucky to have his trust," Remus said rubbing the top of his head.  
  
"Yeah. By the way, congratulations on being, you know, cured and everything," she said as Remus only nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Thanks to Neville Longbottom I can actually begin to live my life," Remus said as Tonks nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she murmured quietly, studying the table.  
  
"So how has your life been?" Remus asked changing the subject.  
  
"Okay I guess. I was hard for a while after you left, but I managed," she said as Remus nodded.  
  
He looked at his last shot on the table. He decided he better finish it up because it was starting to get late. He downed it in one gulp and saw Tonks was smiling at him.  
  
"When did you start drinking?" she asked as he only shrugged.  
  
"I usually don't. I thought I would celebrate - only tonight though," he said as she nodded.  
  
Loud voices broke the awkward silence that followed, that came from the bar.  
  
"Well I hear he isn't leaving his castle. Been next to his wife the whole time," an old wizard grunt before he let out a belch.  
  
Remus looked up to see two wizards talking with one behind him.  
  
"Listen, I never said anything about him not being with his wife. I just said that I heard he isn't going back to the Ministry," the middle wizard said irritably.  
  
"Of course he isn't going back to the Ministry. I hear he isn't leaving his castle. Been next to his wife the whole time," the drunken wizard repeated himself.  
  
The other wizard let out a sigh and just shook his head before he turned away and looked at his friend behind him.  
  
"Can you believe this guy? I swear he is an idiot!" he said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well that is what you get for talking to Johnson. If you want to find out what is really going on with Potter, Skylab why don't you ask Remus Lupin? He is out and about now that he is cured," the wizard said exasperatedly.  
  
Remus shifted in his seat.  
  
"Why the hell would I do that Bennet? Remus is not the one I want to find," Skylab said agitatedly.  
  
Remus narrowed his eyes and gave this Skylab character a harder look.  
  
"Why do you want to find him anyway?" Bennet asked, his anger rising.  
  
"I want to teach him a lesson!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Yeah right Skylab. You try that," Bennet said finishing up the rest of his drink.  
  
"You lot get out of here. The bar is closing," the bartender said loudly breaking up the conversation as Skylab and Bennet both got up to leave.  
  
Remus turned to Tonks, his eyes still narrowed.  
  
"I want to have a chat with him," Remus said standing up to follow him.  
  
"Remus, don't get yourself in trouble. He is an Auror," Tonks said as Remus ignored her.  
  
He followed the two outside of the bar with Tonks behind him.  
  
"Hey! I hear you have got something to tell Harry Potter!" Remus shouted in their direction as Tonks tried to stop him.  
  
Remus was still a little buzzed from his drinks, but he knew what he was doing.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Skylab said as he turned around.  
  
Remus smiled at him as Skylab's face contorted with anger.  
  
"I'll let him know, so you can teach him that lesson," Remus said with a laugh, shaking his head. "You must think you are a real big shot!" Remus said as his voice began to show anger.  
  
"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?" Skylab said drawing his wand and rushing over towards Remus.  
  
Tonks stepped in front of Remus and drew her wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Tonks shouted grabbing hold of Skylab's wand in midair.  
  
Skylab flew to the ground, landing hard flat on his back. Tonks ran over to him and kicked him hard in the stomach and then grabbed him by the shorts.  
  
"If you want to stay an Auror you will get the hell out of here and leave Harry Potter alone. Charlie will find out about this. You mark my words. If you even think about saying anything to Harry Potter you will be back to guarding Diagon Alley," Tonks whispered in his ear angrily.  
  
She got to her feet and dusted herself off. She gave him another sharp kick to the stomach as she looked to Bennet.  
  
"You can thank your friend for getting toilet duty at the Department for the next month," Tonks said angrily to the other Auror who glared at his friend on the ground.  
  
Tonks walked back to Remus who was smiling.  
  
"Wow! That was interesting. What do you mean you will tell Charlie?" Remus asked as Tonks smiled.  
  
"Charlie is the Head of the Department now since Andreas is the active Minister and is going into the election. Harry would have gotten it if he hadn't quit, but you know," Tonks said as Remus nodded.  
  
"Harry would have wanted it back before everything happened with Katie, but now it is different. I think he has had enough fighting for one lifetime," Remus said as Tonks nodded grimly.  
  
"Would he help if a new dark lord was on the rise?" Tonks asked as Remus just looked at her for a second.  
  
"He probably would be the leader of the resistance if a new Dark Lord rose, but let's hope that doesn't happen anytime soon," Remus said as Tonks nodded.  
  
"I don't how long it is going to before the next Dark Lord rises, but if this man that is slaughtering the muggles keeps gaining more power, we will be in deep trouble," Tonks said grimly.  
  
"I will bring this up to Harry when Katie gets better, but for now I must go. I will see you around I guess," Remus said Tonks smiled and nodded.  
  
Suddenly she did something unexpected and hugged him before she let go, nodded at him and apparated. Remus let out a sigh as she disappeared. He apparated quickly back to the Potter Estate.  
  
.........  
  
"Harry, can we talk?" Neville Longbottom asked as Harry looked up from his desk and nodded.  
  
"Are you doing something?" Neville asked as Harry shook his head and offered him a seat. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to a large, leather- bound book.  
  
"I am not going to lie to you. I am writing a book about my life, my family history and things my kids can use to get through life and defend themselves if I were ever to die," Harry said as Neville frowned grimly.  
  
"I understand, but you really don't think you are going to die do you?" Neville asked as Harry just gave an unreadable stare.  
  
"I don't know Neville. I am marked man and I am going to be a marked man my whole life. My job has put my family in danger. The Vampires want me dead. There is a great possibility I will die Neville. I need them to have something that will help them get through life if they are ever in the situation I was in," Harry said as Neville nodded.  
  
"Oh," Neville said grimly as Harry only smiled.  
  
"No need to worry Neville. So what were you going to talk to me about?" Harry asked as Neville smiled back at him.  
  
"I want to thank you for letting us stay here, but Luna and me have decided to buy a house," Neville said as Harry smiled.  
  
"That is great news Neville. Congratulations. You, Luna and Jeremy are always welcome," Harry said as Neville smiled.  
  
"Thank you Harry. We won't be moving right away though. I am just running it by you right now," Neville said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Very well! As I said you and your family are always welcome here. Is that all?" Harry asked Neville shook his head.  
  
"Here are my production reports for you," Neville said handing him a thick packet of documents.  
  
"Very well. Thank you," he said impressed with the documents.  
  
"Now I am done," Neville said as Harry laughed and nodded.  
  
"Very well. I must get back to Katie anyway," Harry said leaving his office room with Neville.  
  
.........  
  
So here is another chapter... I can three more chapters on to this and the story will be over until the sequel... Please Review... Thanks to my beta reader and thanks to everyone who reads this story... This will be my first story I have finished and I am proud of it... This is my favorite story I have written so far... Thanks again... 


	13. Talking With Albus

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 13: Talking With Albus  
  
Harry rubbed his temples, looking down at his book. He felt like he had been reading for hours. He looked at Katie who lay in the bed in front of him. Harry let out a sigh looking at her. Even though she was close, within arms reach, he missed her -- like he had not seen her in year. He missed her voice more than anything. He missed everything about her. He let out a sigh again as he moved his chair closer to her and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Katie, this is Harry. Wow, it has been hard without you! Harry Jr. is talking now even though all he is doing is asking about where you are. And guess what? The out spoken one Virginia isn't speaking. They miss you a lot. I miss you a lot. I don't know what I will do without you if you don't wake up," Harry whispered to her as his voice began to crackle in the middle of each sentence.  
  
Harry let go of Katie's hand slowly before he stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. As much as Harry knew Katie couldn't hear his words, Harry did it every night. Harry walked down the corridors and looked into the sitting room. He stopped in mid-stride upon seeing Remus sitting in an armchair with his feet up, smoking a cigar.  
  
"Come have a seat Harry. We have to talk," Remus said in a serious voice as Harry walked over towards Remus and took a seat.  
  
"What is it Remus?" Harry asked as he ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Things have come to my attention Harry that you need to know about," Remus said seriously as he took another puff of his cigar. "A Dark Enemy is on the rise and he is having mass muggle killings," Remus said as Harry's face became very serious.  
  
"How do you know of this?" he asked, as Remus blew out the rest of his smoke and put out the cigar.  
  
"I talked to Tonks at the Three Broomsticks a couple days ago. I went back tonight and she said it is getting worse. Dumbledore has recalled the Order of the Phoenix and they having been working end-to-end trying to find out who this guy is. They have had no luck," Remus said as Harry rubbed his hands over his head.  
  
"How powerful is this guy?" Harry asked as Remus only raised his eyebrows.  
  
"The Order has yet to find out yet, but he is powerful enough to have Dumbledore worried," Remus said as Harry looked thoughtful.  
  
"This is great blow to me Remus. I thought the fighting was over for a while. I have kids now and will do anything to keep them safe. If this wizard comes into the wizarding world and starts putting fear into the minds of everyone I will fight to the end!" Harry said powerfully.  
  
"That is what I expected to hear Harry," Remus said quietly. "I am joining the Order again. I am going to take the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after the end of this summer. When Katie is well and everything is clear and your life is back to normal, that is the time when you should start fighting again. Don't jump into this because you feel it is your duty. That is not why I am telling you this. I am telling you this to prepare you for what lies ahead," Remus said as Harry took in the power of Remus's statement.  
  
"When the time comes and I am needed, I will go to Albus," Harry said as Remus just looked him over.  
  
"That is all I can ask of you," Remus said as he stood up.  
  
Harry stood up and Remus nodded.  
  
"Goodnight to you," Harry said placing a hand on Remus's shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight to you too. I am sorry to have to tell you this information, but I wanted to make it clear how serious this situation is," Remus said as Harry smiled.  
  
"You got it across Remus, believe me," Harry said as Remus nodded and gave Harry a fatherly hug that Harry returned.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said with a nod as Remus turned and left to go back to his corridors.  
  
He let out a sigh as he rubbed his hands through his hair and headed back to Katie's room.  
  
.........  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
The Wizengamot is proud to announce that you will be the youngest person ever to receive the Order of Merlin, First Class. The Wizengamot has been pondering the idea of giving it to you after you defeated Voldemort, but decided to wait until a specific age of 27 to give the award and the title of Merlin, First Class. After your help in finding the cure for the Lyncanthrophe Curse, the Wizengamot has reconsidered this and decided to give it to you now because of your great achievements. You are one of the most deserving candidates in recent history and we are proud to have you as a member of the Wizengamot.  
  
Alex Sanchez  
  
Member of Wizengamot Council; Order of Merlin, First Class  
  
Harry studied the letter intently. Harry tried to smile, but he just could not do it. The award meant nothing to him if Katie was not awake to hear he was going to be awarded. He put the letter down on his desk and rubbed his hands through his hair. The door to his study opened and Remus came in, wearing a big smile with Harry Jr. and Virginia secure in each one of his arms. He put them both on the ground.  
  
"Go get your Dad!" he said softly as Harry Jr. and Virginia both slowly but steadily ran towards Harry.  
  
Harry enveloped them in to a massive hug and pulled them onto his lap.  
  
"What did you two do today?" he asked them, but they just continued to play with their stuffed animals, not answering.  
  
"We went to Hogwarts and they got to see a castle, didn't you guys?" Remus said as they both just nodded their little heads, still looking at the stuffed animals in their hands.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Remus answered it.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said the Healer that had been keeping watch on Katie walked in, "I have news on your wife's condition," The Healer said as Harry felt a weird ping in his stomach.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked standing up and walking to Remus, handing him Virginia and Harry Jr.  
  
"Follow me," the Healer said as Harry followed her immediately out of the room.  
  
Harry's insides were running amok. He felt like he was about to hurl. When they finally arrived to Katie's room, Harry had felt the vomit coming up a couple times, but kept it down. The nurse walked into Katie's room and Harry followed her in.  
  
"Is Katie alright?" Harry asked nervously as the Healer smiled.  
  
"Take a look for yourself," the Healer said as Harry looked over at Katie for the first time.  
  
Harry's heart dropped as Katie lay there with her beautiful brown eyes open, shining up at him. Harry just stared at her. Their eyes connected and Harry felt a new sense of hope form in his heart as he rushed over to her side. Katie grabbed Harry hand as he got to his knees beside her. Tears began to form in Harry's eyes as he looked up at Katie who looked at him with a weary expression. Tears began to roll down her eyes and Harry took his hand and wiped them away.  
  
"Hi," she said softly as he just continued to look at her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
.........  
  
Katie Potter Awakes!  
  
Sources have heard that Katie Potter has awoken after being in a coma for almost three months. The Healer that was sent to watch over to Harry Potter's family home has returned to her regular position at St. Mungo's. Remus Lupin, the first person ever to be cured of the Lyncanthrophe Curse, has also been seen telling people Katie Potter has indeed awoken and is okay. Reporters from the Daily Prophet have tried sending letters to get more information, but have not received anything back.  
  
Rita Skeeter  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall, Professors and Students alike, read the Daily Prophet and Albus Dumbledore was not surprised to hear many cheers from the students and even some of the staff as they read the article. Albus read the article earlier in his office and let out a cheer himself. He was happy that Katie was all right, especially because his brother died trying to save her. He tapped his glass for silence and rose from his seat.  
  
"Today is a great day, Katie Potter has awoken from her coma," Albus said as the crowd of students cheered. "Now hopefully when she gets back to full strength she will return to Hogwarts and take back her position as the second school healer. Thank you," he said before sitting back down.  
  
.........  
  
"I can't believe it was Percy who did all of that. I can't believe Percy killed himself!" Katie said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Harry could not tell her that Percy did not actually kill himself.  
  
"I feel no remorse for that bastard!" Katie said angrily as Harry only nodded. "I think it is great what you did for Remus and the other werewolves around the world," Katie said giving Harry a kiss on his nose, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, but I am getting too much credit for what Neville did," Harry said as Katie only smiled.  
  
"So noble," she said flashing a look towards Harry Jr. and Virginia who lay asleep at the end of the bed.  
  
"They are great aren't they?" Harry asked looking at them with a large smile.  
  
"Yes, they are. I only wish that nothing would of happened..." she began, but trailed off as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
She had been doing this since she had woken up a week ago. She was still bedridden, but she would be able to get up and walk around tomorrow. Her parents had come and were living in the castle for the time being. They had been in and out since Katie had been attacked, but they did not seem to want anything to do with Harry, which caused Harry great anger.  
  
Harry looked at her sadly and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Me too Katie, but I have found that you can't change the past." Harry said as Katie only nodded.  
  
"I think it is great you have forgiven Albus, but what about the Weasley's?" Katie said as Harry only frowned and bowed his head.  
  
"I am trying to put it in the past Katie, but it doesn't seem to want to go there," Harry said as Katie smiled.  
  
"You can do it Harry. You can do anything." Katie said kissing him firmly on the lips.  
  
They broke apart, and Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Once you are back to full health, you are getting parents out of here," Harry said as Katie smirked.  
  
"I'll talk to them," she said as Harry only nodded. "You know they didn't mean anything they said to you. They were just angry at the time. They told me so," she said as Harry only shrugged.  
  
"Please Harry, just give them a chance," Katie said as Harry looked at her pleading face before he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright," he said as Katie smiled.  
  
.........  
  
Harry walked slowly through the corridors of the Hogwarts, his footsteps echoing as he approached the Headmaster's office. He had not been to Hogwarts since he had talked to Albus last time and he expected that this would be longer. When he walked to the gargoyle it immediately sprang to life. Harry only shrugged and walked up the staircase. He knocked firmly on the door and the door opened with a jerk startling Harry.  
  
"Harry, come in, come in," Albus said, waving Harry in.  
  
Harry could not believe how old Albus looked, even more so since he last saw him.  
  
"I hear Katie woke up," Albus said as if stating a fact as Harry nodded. "That is great news. But I am guessing that isn't why you have come here?" Albus said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Nope, that isn't why I am here," Harry said as Albus smiled.  
  
"Then why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Albus asked.  
  
"I want to know to about this guy that I am hearing about that is killing muggles?" Harry said as Albus frowned.  
  
"How did you find out about this?" Albus asked still frowning.  
  
"Remus told me," Harry said as Albus just stared at Harry blankly.  
  
"I wanted to tell you when the time was right. I guess Remus thought that the time was right for you to know. You need to know the seriousness of this situation," he said as Harry's gaze hardened.  
  
"I know the seriousness better than you think Albus. Don't insult my intelligence," Harry said coldly.  
  
"I am not insulting you Harry, I am just trying to tell you that this guy could be the next Voldemort, or even worse. Voldemort made every other Dark Lord, including Grindelwald, look childish. This guy could have the power to make Voldemort look childish," Albus said as Harry kept his gaze.  
  
"I fear no one, Albus, and I will fight to the end," Harry said as a smile swiped across Albus Dumbledore's aging face.  
  
"That is what I wanted to here Harry. Are you ready to take the lead on the light side?" Albus asked, as Harry looked at Harry surprised.  
  
"What do mean lead? You are the leader," Harry said as Albus laughed a mock laugh.  
  
"Yeah, such a great leader who sent everything that stands for good to Azkaban. I am no leader anymore. I am a soldier now, under your lead," Albus said as Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
.........  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
I am contacting you about your status about accepting the award and title of Merlin, First Class. You haven't responded, which I think is due to your wife waking up from her coma. Congratulations, I am truly happy she is okay. The members of Wizengamot have been pressuring me into setting a date for when you would receive the award so I have set the date for May 6th. If there are any problems with this date, please send notice. If there isn't I take that the date is okay for you and I will see you at the Wizengamot Hall on May 6th. Thank you.  
  
Alex Sanchez  
  
Member of Wizengamot Council; Order of Merlin, First Class  
  
Harry snorted as he read the letter. The guy sounded fake. Harry knew the guy and he knew he never talked properly. Harry looked at the people staring at him. Remus, Katie, Neville and Luna Longbottom sat there staring at him as he read the letter. He smiled at them.  
  
"What is it Harry? Who is it from?" Katie asked as Harry only smiled at her.  
  
"It is from Alex Sanchez. They have set a date for when I will get awarded Order of Merlin, First Class," Harry said as the people at the table cheered.  
  
"Congratulations!" everyone said around the table as Harry only smiled and nodded.  
  
.........  
  
Okay everyone here is another chap. I am finishing this one off before I continue any of my others so please read and review... Only two more chaps guys... 


	14. Merlin First Class

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 14: Merlin First Class  
  
Katie Potter had just arrived in Diagon Alley. Her husband, Harry Potter, stood next to her, holding her hand and keeping a close eye on everyone. This was the first time Katie had gone out in public since she had woken up and Harry suspected a lot of media to show up when word got out. Harry held Katie close to him and turned to whisper to her.  
  
"Let's go to Madam Malkin's before the media gets here," Harry said as she smiled and nodded.  
  
They had come to get Katie dressrobes for Harry's award presentation. Katie had, of course, forced Harry to write back and tell them he accepted the award. So when Katie started complaining she was going to have nothing to wear to the event, Harry decided he should take her shopping. Luna and Neville were watching the kids for a couple of hours so they were free for the time being.  
  
"It is so good to be out of the castle," she said as they approached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions.  
  
"I have been wondering, Katie, if you decided to go back to Hogwarts." Harry asked as he opened the door for her.  
  
"Yeah, I have put thought into it," she said walking through, Harry following right behind her.  
  
"So what are you planning on doing?" Harry stopped, making Katie stop with him.  
  
"I don't know yet Harry. Let's talk about this when we get back," she said as Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
They walked around Madam Malkin's until she found something she liked. They found light blue dressrobes that Harry thought would look absolutely beautiful on her.  
  
"Go try it on. I'll get the attendant to come fit it," Harry said as Katie smiled and walked into the fitting room.  
  
Harry's eyes flashed as he looked towards the room she just went through. Harry laughed to himself as he walked towards the dressing room. He pushed the door open to the dressing room open to get a loud shriek from Katie. Harry just laughed as he shut the door.  
  
"Harry what are you doing in here?" Katie said covering up because she already had her shirt off.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry said with a smirk, walking over to her and kissing her.  
  
"Harry, this is so not like you," Katie said as Harry wrapped her arms around her and began kissing her on the neck.  
  
"Well, I almost lost you Katie," Harry said. "It made me realize a lot..." Harry said stopping.  
  
Katie only smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Now get out," she said pointing to the door.  
  
"Fine," Harry said with a fake sigh, leaving the dressing room.  
  
Harry walked over to the counter and called for the lady.  
  
"Excuse me. My wife needs to get a dressrobe fitted," Harry said as the lady nodded vigorously.  
  
"Of course Mr. Potter. My name is Rebecca Taft," she said sticking out her hand that Harry shook politely.  
  
The attendant walked off towards the dressing room and Harry followed.  
  
"Are you ready Mrs. Potter?" the attendant asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Just a second," she called out from behind the door.  
  
"Come Katie, we might be able to get out of here before the press if you hurry," Harry said looking out the window to see the street relatively quiet.  
  
"I am almost done," she said as the door clicked open and Katie walked out.  
  
Harry's heart seemed to stop when he saw her. She was so beautiful.  
  
"It seems to fit fine," she said rubbing her hands down her thighs.  
  
"Yeah, you look beautiful, what do you think Mr. Potter?" the attendant asked looking over to Harry.  
  
Harry did not say anything. He just kept looking at her with his mouth hanging open slightly. Katie walked over to him smiling and gave him a hug, closing his mouth in the process.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. We'll take it," Katie said as Harry smiled down on her.  
  
She changed quickly and they paid, trying to get out as fast as possible. Harry smiled as they walked out of the shop to see no reporters, but only people doing their usual shopping.  
  
"Crap," Harry said as suddenly thirty or so reporters apparated not to far away.  
  
One reporter saw them and pointed the rest of them toward Harry and Katie.  
  
"Aww, I thought we wouldn't have to deal with them," she said, irritation sharp in her voice as the reporters began to walk towards.  
  
Harry took her hand and began to walk towards the reporters as if they were not there. He had gotten good at ignoring them during the years. The reporters were approaching quickly. Suddenly an intense force hit Harry and Katie, sending them flying to the ground, as there was a loud BOOM! Harry covered Katie up and looked towards where the explosion came from.  
  
"OH MY GOD LOOK!" One of the reporters shrieked out pointing toward Madam Malkin's.  
  
Harry turned to find Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions burning to the ground, but that was not what the reporter was screaming at. It was what was above it.  
  
I am coming for you Potter.  
  
Harry let out a wild scream upon reading the message. Harry stood up and helped Katie up. He waved his hand and she disappeared with a loud POP! Harry did not want her hurt. He ran towards the shop and with the wave of his hand sent gallons of water onto the shop. Now that the fire was put out, Harry ran into the shop. He searched the area for what he was looking for. He found it towards the back of the shop. Rebecca Taft lay there, dead.  
  
.........  
  
Harry lay on his bed, Harry Jr. and Virginia curled up against him. It had been a long day. Harry had stuck around at Diagon Alley for a long time after the explosion and found out that it was indeed this mysterious man that was killing muggles. Katie was angry with him for sending her back to the castle without even letting her know what was going on and being gone all day so she decided to sleep in another room.  
  
Harry got up, moving slowly so he would not wake the children. He gave both of the toddlers a kiss on the forehead and wrapped them up in a blanket. Harry walked out of the room and went into the room next to it. He found Katie sitting up awake. She just glared at Harry as he walked in.  
  
"Is there any need for that?" Harry asked from where he stood.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm mad at you," she said holding her gaze.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to you to get hurt. I was scared," he said walking over towards her and sitting on the bed.  
  
"I was scared too, but you didn't see me sending you away," she said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry," he said quietly bowing his head.  
  
Katie scooted over to him and punched him hard in the arm. Harry turned to see that Katie had a smile on her face and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his chest and Harry felt relief come over him quickly because of her presence.  
  
Of course, the story broke out in the paper the next day, but Harry only skimmed through it. It pretty much said what happened. They went on a shopping trip, not knowing they were being followed, someone blew up the Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and killed Rebecca Taft. It had the exact details of the message, "I am coming for you Potter" in a picture on the paper. It also had the details of how Harry sent Katie home and put out the fire.  
  
Remus only found out that morning, after a long night of drinking. When he did, he ran out of his corridors and to find Harry. He ran as quickly as possible into Harry's corridors and found Harry sitting at the table with Neville and Luna. The toddlers all sat in a different high chair, smiling when Remus ran into the room.  
  
"Are you okay? I just read the news," Remus said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"We are fine Remus. Please sit and have a bite," Katie said from the stove.  
  
"No thank you, I already ate," Remus said taking a seat anyway.  
  
"As I was saying, I spoke to the Taft family and apologized. They were pretty angry, but they didn't seem to blame me even though I sort of put the blame on myself," Harry said sadly to Neville.  
  
"Do you know when the funeral is going to be?" Neville asked as Harry just shook his head.  
  
"But I am going to keep in touch with the Tafts and find out," Harry said nodding as Neville just put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself Harry," everyone said at the same time.  
  
"You should blame who ever this guy is that is attacking people." Neville finished up.  
  
"Was it the same guy that is killing muggles?" Remus asked suspiciously as Harry nodded.  
  
"I am pretty sure it was," Harry said as Remus's eyes went wide.  
  
"Are you sure this man isn't Voldemort?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice although she was really quite serious.  
  
"No Voldemort is dead. I know that for sure," Harry said as Luna only nodded.  
  
"But it could be one of Voldemort's followers that got away," Remus said seriously as Harry's eyes hardened.  
  
"I thought all of his followers were dead when he died," Harry asked as Remus shook his head.  
  
"No Harry, all of the people that burned the Dark Mark in the battlefield died. The people in Azkaban and the people who weren't part of the battle that had the Dark Mark still lived and he had tons of followers that didn't have the mark," Remus said disbelievingly.  
  
'I thought he would know this,' Remus thought to himself.  
  
"So you are telling me Draco Malfoy is still alive? And James Morrison?" Harry asked as his eyes began to burn a fire.  
  
Draco Malfoy was his worst enemy and was the reason he was put in jail. James Morrison was a Death Eater as well. Remus only nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, and Bellatrix Lestrange, who was caught by the Order a couple days before the battle," Remus said as Harry felt a wave of anger flow through him as his face began to turn red with anger.  
  
"I need to be alone," Harry said quickly leaving the room.  
  
Harry transformed in to his phoenix form once he was out of sight, and began to fly towards the open window. He went through the window and continued to fly. He did not know where he was going, but it did not stop him from going.  
  
.........  
  
Harry couldn't believe he didn't know that Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange had not died. It was like a knife in his heart to know they were still alive after everything they had done. Harry was an Auror and should have known, but Harry had never returned to Azkaban after he was released. He had always let Ricky take the prisoners he caught to Azkaban.  
  
Several days had passed since he had found out, but he still could not get over the feeling of disgust in the pit of his stomach. It was the day he was going to receive the award and title of Merlin, First Class in front of most of the Wizarding World of London, but instead of being happy he felt sick. Remus could not believe Harry never knew they were still alive so he really did not feel sorry for him. Actually his exact words were, "Deal with it. I am."  
  
Harry had attended Rebecca Taft's funeral two days before. It had not improved his mood either. Like a funeral would. It was one of the saddest places Harry had ever been. The number of people was huge. Neville and Luna along with Remus attended it with him.  
  
At the moment, Katie was getting Harry Jr. and Virginia ready to go to the ceremony. Harry was fixing his all black dressrobes. Harry had picked that color because that was type of mood he was in. Harry really did not like dressrobes, but he was told he had to wear them. Many people were attending the ceremony. Albus Dumbledore would be the giving him the award because he was leader of Wizengamot. A knock on the door brought Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ready to go?" Katie asked softly as Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay. I will activate the Portkey they sent us. Just meet us in the kitchen," she said with a smile as Harry smiled back.  
  
She was the one thing that could get him to smile besides Harry Jr. and Virginia. Harry checked to see if everything was in place and then headed to the door. He walked into the kitchen to find Neville and Luna with Jeremy, Remus, Ricky, and Winton and his family. They all stood in a circle around Katie.  
  
"Once you touch it, Harry, we will be on our way," Katie said as Harry ran over and picked up Harry Jr..  
  
Remus had picked up Virginia.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said grabbing hold of the Portkey.  
  
Harry felt the unusual pull and with a swirl of colors the group was gone. They arrived in a spacious room. Harry, Remus and Neville all remained standing with the kids as everyone else fell to the ground. Harry helped Katie up and looked around the room.  
  
"I wonder where we are," Harry asked as the door burst open.  
  
"Oh great, you guys are here!" said someone Harry didn't know. "You guys should go take your seats. You are about to get your award in like, two minutes," the man said looking at his watch as he ushered the group out.  
  
Katie gave Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you after the ceremony," she said as the man shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hello, my name is Gregory Stable. I am a Merlin, Third Class. I would have introduced myself to everyone else, but we are in a hurry," Gregory said sticking out his hand that Harry shook.  
  
"Sorry for running late," Harry said as Gregory shook his head.  
  
"You weren't late. You arrived exactly when we wanted you too. When your name is called, come out to the stage which is right outside this door," Gregory said as Harry nodded.  
  
Gregory left the room seemingly on other business. Harry was surprised that he was getting awarded so soon. Harry sat down in one of the chairs that was in the corner of the room and rubbed his hands over his head. He did not really want to be here.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out taking Harry by surprise.  
  
'Well here it is,' Harry thought standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
He made it out of the room and went straight towards the stage. When he walked out from behind the curtain, grand applause broke out throughout the room. Harry could see Katie and everyone else in the front row. The crowd was massive and Harry had not seen so many Wizards since the Quidditch World Cup in his fourth year. He did not realize that he had stopped and looked at the crowd. He turned red with embarrassment and walked towards Dumbledore and shook his hand.  
  
"This is a grand day for Wizengamot. Harry Potter is an inspirational man that deserves this award more than anyone I know," Albus began.  
  
'Well this is it,' Harry thought to himself smiling down at Katie and his kids. 'This isn't too bad,' Harry thought to himself as everything else turned into a blur.  
  
.........  
  
The final chapter is upon us... Next chapter will be the last and possibly the longest... You will get a lot of answers in this next chap so stay tuned... Please read and review... and Thanks again to my fabulous beta who I don't give enough credit too... Thank you very much... 


	15. When It Comes

Title: Harry Potter and the New Lord of Darkness  
  
Category: General  
  
Sub Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 15: When it comes  
  
Harry stood in front of the mirror. He was in a pair of jeans and a white muggle polo shirt that Katie had bought for him. Katie sat on the bed playing with Harry Jr. and Virginia. Harry patted at his hair to make sure it looked right. Katie smiled at him from where she sat. Harry saw how relaxed she looked in the mirror and smiled back. She got up and walked over to him, putting her hands around his waist.  
  
"Do we have to go?" Harry asked looking at her, pleading with her not to make him go.  
  
"Harry, we both said we would go to dinner with them after your ceremony. You told them you forgave them. We can't back out," Katie said in a serious tone.  
  
"You're right," Harry said looking at his shoes.  
  
Katie smiled, lifting up his head and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Harry Jr. and Virginia let out little giggles making both of them to look up. They smiled and walked over to them. Harry ruffled Harry Jr.'s hair whose hair was much like Harry's when Harry was younger.  
  
"If you are ready to go, we better go," Harry said, although he wasn't so sure he was ready to go.  
  
Harry had indeed told Molly and Arthur Weasley that he had forgiven them and would go to dinner at their house. Now Harry was stuck going. Even if Harry did forgive them, he didn't know if he was ready to face them yet. Katie had of course told them there was no need to apologize for what happened to Percy and Harry really admired her for it.  
  
"Let's go honey," she said smiling at him as he helped her up. "And everything is going to be fine," she said giving him reassuring words.  
  
Harry took a Portkey to Grimmauld Place. They arrived in a large front yard that hadn't been there when Harry was last there. Harry thought it was probably charmed so they could have a place where the children could mess around. They walked across the long yard and to the front door of Grimmauld Place, which was still the same.  
  
"Ring the doorbell, Harry," Katie said as Harry pushed the little button.  
  
Harry had butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know how he would handle being in the same room with Ron and Hermione who were sure to be there. The door opened pretty quickly and it opened to reveal Molly. She smiled at the warmly.  
  
"It is so good to have you," she said politely. "Please come in," she said letting them come in.  
  
They walked into the entrance hall. It had changed greatly since Harry last saw it.  
  
"Thank you for having us," Katie said smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, thank you very much," Harry said politely even though he felt sick.  
  
"The little ones are so cute," Molly said fussing over Harry Jr. and Virginia who seemed to like her.  
  
"Thank you Molly," Katie said smiling at her two children.  
  
"Yes, they are our pride and joy," Harry said nodding.  
  
"What are their names?" Molly asked looking at Harry but Katie answered.  
  
"This one is Harry Jr.," she said smiling at Harry Jr., who let out a small giggle, "and this is Virginia," she said as Molly quickly paled, but didn't lose her composure.  
  
"I see, Harry Jr. looks so much like you, Harry. Virginia looked more like Katie," she said keeping her smile.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said with a nod.  
  
"Arthur! Come greet our guests," she called out, as there was no answer.  
  
Seconds later the door of the kitchen opened and Arthur walked in. He smiled at all of them and greeted everyone in the same way Molly did. Harry Jr. and Virginia seemed to really like his magical eye so Harry and Katie let him carry them into the kitchen. They all sat around the table and Harry was surprised that Molly and Arthur were the only ones there. Katie seemed sort of surprised too.  
  
"Are we going to be the only ones eating tonight?" Katie asked as Molly just smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, we didn't know if Harry had forgiven everyone. He said he forgave us. He didn't say anything about the rest of the family so we thought better of inviting them," Molly said as Harry seemed to relax as her words sunk in.  
  
"Oh, we thought they would be here," Katie said as Molly only nodded.  
  
"Well, with everything that has happened to both of you we didn't think it was right for us to invite them," Arthur spoke, looking up from Harry Jr. and Virginia who sat in his lap.  
  
"Yeah Harry said he forgave us, not them," Molly added as Harry felt sort of awkward.  
  
Had he only forgiven them? But why only them? Harry didn't know.  
  
"I think it is for best right now that it is only us, but I do forgive them even though I don't think I am ready to face them yet," Harry said breaking the silence as Molly and Arthur both smiled at him.  
  
"Let's drop the subject of forgiveness, shall we?" Katie asked as everyone agreed.  
  
They spent most of the night just talking about anything and everything. Just life in general. Molly kept bringing up how sorry they were for everything and Harry found that he truly did forgive both them. They talked for a long time, not really knowing out much time had passed. There conversation came to an abrupt end when the kitchen door opened.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked in with Fred and George right behind them. They were laughing about something, but stopped when they saw Harry and Katie sitting there. They were surprised to see Harry's children sleeping in their father's arms. Molly paled a bit.  
  
"Wow look at the time," Molly said looking up at the clock. "You guys should get going," Molly said as Harry and Katie both stood up.  
  
"Yes, maybe we should," Harry said walking over to Arthur, who handed him both Virginia and Harry Jr.  
  
"Where are Bill and Charlie?" Molly asked the group, which was stunned.  
  
"They got called off on some Auror business," Fred said to his Mother.  
  
Molly was angry because Bill and Charlie were supposed to keep Ron and Hermione away long enough for Harry and Katie to leave without them knowing. She furrowed her brow and looked at the clock.  
  
"What do they have to do at this time of night?" Molly asked the group irritably.  
  
"We don't know Molly. They wouldn't tell us," Hermione said, looking at Harry the whole time.  
  
The kitchen door swung open sending George flying as it hit him in the back. Charlie and Bill both ran into the room. They were surprised to see Harry and Katie still there and they didn't acknowledge George either. Molly glared at them.  
  
"Where were you two?" she asked. Bill and Charlie remained silent, just looking at their shoes.  
  
"We have some news everyone," Charlie said looking up, looking directly at Harry. "Tonight there was an attack," he said as everyone looked at him gravely.  
  
Harry swallowed hard as a lump formed in his throat.  
  
"Who was attacked?" Harry asked his eyes not moving off of Charlie who looked back at his shoes.  
  
"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but it was Neville and Luna Longbottom," he said as Harry felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart.  
  
He stumbled to Katie, handing her Harry Jr. and Virginia before he walked directly up to Charlie. Harry was shaking violently as tears formed in his eyes. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Where?" he choked out quietly, looking at Charlie hardly.  
  
Harry's voice made Charlie pale.  
  
"There were at the Roomies Wizarding Food on a date," Charlie said his voice shaking.  
  
"Katie, stay here. I'll be back," Harry said, charging past Charlie and out of the kitchen door.  
  
"Harry, wait," Charlie called after him, but Harry just ignored him. "Harry!" Charlie called out following him out of the kitchen, but Harry was already out the door.  
  
Charlie just walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Did you stop him?" Arthur said, who was now looking very pale.  
  
"No," Charlie said bowing his head. "He needed to know that they were..." Charlie started, but didn't finish.  
  
"They were what Charlie?" Ron asked his eyes wide.  
  
"They are dead," Charlie said as Katie let out a loud cry.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He had run from Grimmauld Place as fast he could. Once he got to the outer breaches of the wards he apparated straight to Merlin Alley where Roomies Wizarding Food was. He apparated into a crazy scene. People were running around and putting out fires. Harry ran directly through the crowd of people to the restaurant where many Aurors seemed to be gathering around.  
  
"It is a sad day for the Wizarding World." Harry heard the Minister's voice.  
  
Harry was directly behind him.  
  
"They were great people," the Minister continued to another Auror as Harry charged past him.  
  
"Where are Neville and Luna?" Harry asked with anger in his voice.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" the Minister asked, looking at him seriously.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE NEVILLE AND LUNA?" Harry yelled angrily at the Minister, startling him.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this Harry. They were killed in tonights attack," the Minister choked out, swallowing hard as he said this.  
  
Harry just looked at him like he was crazy. The Minister just looked at him gravely. Tears began to form in Harry's eyes as he just looked at the Minister angrily. Harry thought they would be injured not dead. They couldn't be dead. What about Jeremy? That means he would be an orphan. Harry swallowed hard.  
  
"Where are they? I want to see them," Harry said angrily.  
  
"Listen Harry, you are not in the condition to see them. Not as Minister, but as a friend, I can't let you see..." Andreas said as Harry eyes looked at him intensely making him quiet.  
  
"As a friend you will let me see them!" Harry yelled angrily at the Minister who only looked at him gravely.  
  
"They are still in the restaurant," he said quietly. "Let him through!" he yelled at the Aurors.  
  
Harry walked towards the main entrance of the restaurant. Everybody had stopped to stare at him as he stood in front of the restaurant. His heart was in his throat. Harry could see Neville lying motionless not ten feet away. Luna lay next to him. Harry took one step towards the restaurant when he realized that Luna had been killed by the Killing curse.  
  
He looked at Neville. There was blood all around him. Harry took another step and vomited at the sight. Neville's throat had been slashed. He couldn't control himself. Suddenly a fire grew under Harry, something he hadn't felt since he had fought Voldemort in the last battle. Harry stood up straight and turned around to find Ron standing not to far away looking at him. Ron walked over to him.  
  
"Harry I'm so sor..." Ron began but Harry put his hand up.  
  
"All is forgiven Ron. It doesn't matter any more, but as my friend I need you to do something and do something now. Go to Dumbledore and tell him I am ready. He will understand what I am talking about," Harry said as Ron just looked at him.  
  
"But Harry..." Ron began again.  
  
"Just go," Harry said seriously as Ron only gave him an odd look and nodded.  
  
Ron turned and walked away without another word.  
  
Harry's body suddenly felt odd. Harry blinked for a split second and looked around. Nothing seemed to be moving. Ron stood in mid-step three feet in front of him. The water the Aurors were throwing on the burning building was standing still in midair. Suddenly a shrieking laugh made Harry flinch.  
  
"How great is it to finally see Harry Potter!" a loud voice boomed.  
  
Harry couldn't move.  
  
"Let's get to the point Potter!" a man said as he appeared in front of Harry.  
  
Harry's went wide. The thing that stood in front of him was no man. He wore all black robes with black leather boots. His hands were covered with white gloves and his face was covered with a white mask that covered his whole head. His hard brown eyes looked at Harry strongly.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry screamed at him.  
  
"Who am I? You should know Potter. You are the one that made me who I am," the man screamed as sharp fangs came out of the hole in his mask.  
  
"No, I don't think so!" Harry yelled his anger raising.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Harry was becoming able to move.  
  
"But yes, Potter, you did! I wear this mask because I have no skin! Does that ring a bell, Potter?" the man screamed as Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
"Percy!" he growled dangerously; his body moving a little as he tried to go towards him.  
  
"Aww yes, that little brain actually knows something. Very good, but it isn't Percy any more. No, it is Lord Percival," he said as Harry moved closer to him.  
  
"But how?" Harry said as he inched closer to the man he thought he had killed.  
  
"Oh, that doesn't matter Potter! You are not to die tonight. No, I am going to make you regret the day you were born Potter! Just thought I'd leave you something think about. This is how I snuck up on your buddy Neville. Sad, isn't it?" he said mocking Harry, bringing his face close.  
  
"You will pay Percy!" Harry screamed as he felt his body loosen.  
  
"No, you will pay, Potter, with you and your precious family's blood. Mark my words, Potter! You haven't seen the last of me!" he said as suddenly everything came back into focus.  
  
"Urgh!" Harry screamed jumping at nothing.  
  
The people at the site just gave Harry a weird look as Harry stood up and dusted himself off. Ron gave him a worried look as he looked back and Harry just shrugged. Harry's mind was racing a million miles per minute. Percy was alive? How? Where did those fangs come from? Harry had so many questions.  
  
Once Ron had stopped staring at him, he walked towards the Minister who was giving him a worried look. Harry walked directly up to him, ignoring the stares from everyone who had saw him jump at nothing.  
  
"I will bring Jeremy to the Ministry with the adoption papers ready. As his Godfather I will be adopting him and I want to see anyone try to say no," Harry said seriously to the Minister who only stared at him for a second and nodded.  
  
Harry felt an uneasy calm come over him.  
  
"Yes, please bring him to the Ministry," the Minister said as Harry nodded.  
  
"I will bring him first thing in the morning," Harry said as the Minister nodded.  
  
"Of course Harry," he said as Harry shook his hand.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then," Harry said as the Minister nodded and Harry apparated away.  
  
Harry apparated on the outside of Grimmauld Places wards and walked right into the front yard. He walked directly to the front door and let himself in. He found Molly waiting for him.  
  
"Is Katie still here?" Harry asked Molly who nodded.  
  
She obviously had been crying, her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red.  
  
"She is right up the stairs in the first room to the right. Are you alright?" she asked worriedly as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Harry only shrugged at her and walked to the staircase. He looked back for a split second and gave her a grim look before he walked up the stairs. He opened the door slowly careful not to make much sound. He didn't have to be quiet. Katie was laying in the bed, sobbing into her pillow. Harry noticed Virginia and Harry Jr. were sleeping in a bed right next to it. Harry slowly walked over to Katie, feeling tears form in his eyes as he took each step.  
  
Harry put a comforting hand on her back and sat down on the bed next to her. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Tears began to roll down Harry's cheeks. Katie put her hand and wiped his tears away as she wiped wrapped her arms around Harry's neck tightly.  
  
"It is just so sad," Katie cried into Harry's ear.  
  
They both just laid there for quite sometimes. The tears didn't stop coming, and they continued to roll down both of their cheeks. Neville and Luna had become their best friends. They were family. They didn't speak at all. They just held each other tightly. Many things were going through Harry's mind, but he decided it was better not to tell Katie now. When finally there no tears left to cry, Katie spoke to him.  
  
"Harry, what about Jeremy? I mean he is going to be an orphan," Katie said sadly.  
  
"We'll adopt him. Plain and simple. It is our duty as his Godparents," Harry said looking at the ceiling as Katie nodded.  
  
A calm silence fell over the room.  
  
"We better get back to the Castle. We have overstayed are welcome here," Harry said standing up.  
  
"They said we could stay as long as we like, but I understand what you mean. We need to get the adoption papers ready and Remus needs to find out if he doesn't know already," Katie said as Harry nodded.  
  
"We will just leave a note telling them what we are doing," Harry said gloomily as they prepared to leave.  
  
.........  
  
Harry and Katie adopted Jeremy Longbottom. Out of respect to Neville and Luna, they didn't change his last name. It remained Longbottom. Harry also took control of the Order of the Phoenix, much to the surprise of many of the Order members. Neville and Luna's deaths had hit Harry hard, and he was truly having problem getting over it.  
  
He didn't blame himself for their deaths. No. He didn't do that anymore. He blamed the only person he could blame. Percy. The funeral was brutal for both Harry and Katie and they would remember it for a long time to come. It was really hard even thinking about it, but they thought about it every time they looked at Jeremy.  
  
Harry was friends with Hermione and Ron again and he had forgiven the rest of the Weasley family. Harry didn't feel like it mattered anymore. Now Harry was just looking forward to the future. The future where he would have to stop Percy Weasley, or Lord Percival. Harry was ready. More ready than he would ever be. As much as he hated it, he knew it was his duty. His duty to save the world that he had saved before. Harry would make his parents proud.  
  
.........  
  
I am happy to say I just finished my first story...thanks to everyone that reviewed constantly every chapter and those who only reviewed a little... There will be a sequel so there is no need to worry about that... Thank you and have a good day! 


End file.
